Miraculous Jedi
by dragonbreath88
Summary: Twin Padawans, Madeline and Michael, along with Master Selma (the former Mrs. Agreste), arrive in Paris, which is protected by Ladybug and Cat Noir. When Madeline is chosen as the next holder of the Peacock Miraculous what secrets will be revealed? co-written by TheLittleLlama
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Miraculous Beginnings**

It was a gorgeous spring day in Paris, France, a perfect day to say the least. The sun was shining bright in the cloudless sky, the birds twittering in the fully blossomed trees, kids playing and laughing in the park, and everyone having a good time. Well except for one girl. Madeline Moraes rode shotgun with her "mother", Selma driving and her identical twin brother, Michael in the backseat. The young woman stared out the car window dejectedly as they pulled up to their new home/apartment, the moving van already there. In the rare moments, Selma Moraes smiled slightly at the sight of the moving men carrying a piece of furniture through the door.

"Come children," Selma said in a commanding tone, like she always does. Madeline and Michael did as they were told, although Madeline wasn't very pleased. Technically, Selma wasn't the twins' mother, not by blood anyway. Both of them were force-sensitive, born on the planet Alderaan during the early years of the Clone Wars. Their mother gave the two up to the Jedi, where they grew and trained during the bloodiest civil war the Galactic Republic had ever seen. As the war drew to an end, Master Selma had a vision of the Jedi Massacre, but since no one believed her, the scarred master quickly took action. Before their trials, Selma took them away to a planet in the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Taking precautions, Selma continued to train the twins in the ways of the force.

Unfortunately with the fear of being hunted by the ancient enemy of the Jedi, the Sith, Selma and the twins were constantly on the run, travelling from country to country. Selma was always some sort of martial arts teacher, teaching in a dojo just below their home. Of course the former Jedi master continued to train the twin Padawans, their memories of their former home of Coruscant fading into nothing more than a distant dream. And even when Master Selma decided they stayed too long in Berlin and had to move to once more, this time to the Fashion Capital of the World, Madeline couldn't help but ignore the angry feelings of packing up her entire life once again, and moving. Adrien Agreste was her idol, other than Yoda of course. But she was more than a little angry with her mother. Unfortunately, Madeline had gotten used to being uprooted.

As she cleared the dark thoughts from her head, Madeline helped with the boxes that contained the items that they usually kept out of sight such as their lightsabers, a holocron and several communicators. Michael was in charge of setting up the training dojo in the space below. While Madeline was the youngest of the two (by approximately 3.8 seconds) she was the more mature of the two. Michael was the jokester, the lover of comics and could blend in to population completely. That's how human he acts. Of course they all looked human, but Michael would pass as a normal earth male easily. Especially with his body odor.

Anyway, as Madeline walked up the stairs, she took in all the details. The walls were crème color and unadorned, just like the walls of the Jedi Temple. Madeline's heart clenched at the thought of the temple. So many lives were met with a painful, slow ending. And many of them were children, barely over the age of seven. Of course she was sad when Selma came into the room, staggering like she was drunk. The woman was in tears; her bright green eyes glazed over like she was in pain, and her words were incomprehensible and slurred together. It wasn't long until Madeline and Michael pieced together what their new master was trying to say. The temple was attacked by the Sith and almost ever Jedi council member had been slain. All except for Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda.

For the second time that day, Madeline shook her head of the darkness that clouded her thoughts and glanced at the three rooms. They each had their own share of pros and cons but one room stood out the most for the young girl. Madeline walked into a room that was a deep dark blue, like the waters of her home world. There was a decent sized walk in closet and a window seat that looked down onto the street below. The floors were hardwood, a very nice dark hardwood that went beautifully with the walls. Yes this would do nicely.

Taking a deep breath, Madeline sat the box on the bed, curtsy of the moving men, and walked over to the window seat. From her view, Madeline could see the Eiffel Tower, the top touching the sky. The sun was almost touching the top of the famous tower, placing the golden orb on the very top.

"Whattcha looking at?" a voice asked, breaking the silence. Madeline jumped, wasting no time getting into a defensive stance, before realizing that her twin snuck up on her. The young girl dropped the stance while glaring daggers at her brother, who had not dropped the smirk that he was so well known for. Madeline just sighed and placed her hands on her hip.

"Nothing.' She said sharply. "What do you want?"

"Geez, what's got you in a foul mood?" Michael asked back before adding, "Are you….you know…on your period?" Madeline rolled her eyes at her brother's rude and very stereotypical comment.

"No I'm not," Madeline replied walking towards the door, pushing her twin out of the way. "And even if I was, I wouldn't tell _you_. Besides, you didn't answer my question."

Michael just shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go for a walk before dinner, you know like we used to when we were younger."

"Well when we were younger we didn't live on a primitive planet," Madeline shot back, her anger suddenly getting the better of her. "When we were younger, we weren't constantly moving every two months. When we were younger we didn't have to wonder where we lived ever time we woke up." Michael looked like he was mortally wounded, but could you blame Madeline? She was fed up with not having any friends, fed up with not being able to be a normal teenager, something she wouldn't be able to when they lived on Coruscant. Here she could have a childhood, have memories, heck she could even have a _boyfriend_ , or at least a crush. Madeline sighed sadly when she saw the hurt and crestfallen look of her brother when she looked up. It wasn't Michael's fault her life was so messed up. "Look I'm sorry. I'll be happy to walk with you. Let me just grab my communicator, jacket, and shoes."

Michael immediately perked up. "Kay. Meet you down at the door in ten minutes." And just like that he was gone. The young brunette smiled slightly as she grabbed her communicator and stuffed it into her dark jeans, tugged her favorite leather jacket over her shoulders and pulled her knee high brown boots on. It wasn't until she felt a commanding presence enter the room through the force. Her suspiciousness on who it might've been when the person spoke.

"And where do you think you are going?" Selma Turon asked her voice emotionless as usual.

"Michael and I are going on a walk before supper." The young Padawan answered sharply, not looking at her master. "We will be back before dark." Madeline shoved her way past Selma's stone figure that stood in the doorway, but stopped when a well-manicured hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Both women's eyes met for about three seconds before Madeline jerked her arm out of Selma's hand, and walked out, ignoring the daggers that Selma sent her way. Michael met his twin at the bottom of the stairs, and as they walked out the door, they both heard Selma's voice call out, "Be back before sundown!" Both of them called out that they heard her before walking out into the cool twilight air.

"Ah this is nice isn't it?" Michael asked, as he stretched on the park bench they currently sat on. Madeline only smiled and nodded, taking in the cool spring air. They hadn't gone far before the twins came to a park, right across from a bakery, where smells of different types treats emanated from. The park was just about empty, with a few lovebirds holding hands. Madeline sighed in content as a warm wind blew across the park and hit her face like a kiss. She only wished that she could stop moving and stay in one place.

"Penny for you thoughts," Michael said with a smirk. Madeline glared daggers at her twin, but it was a playful glare.

Madeline sighed sadly before answering. "I was just thinking about how we always move around. Don't you get tired of it? Don't you get tired of never getting to make any friends or never going to school?"

"Of course I do," Michael answered, shrugging. "But you have to remember, Master Turon does this to protect us. We have no idea if the Sith that destroyed the Jedi is hunting us or not. And it's probably for the better for us not to make any friends. The Sith would most likely use them against us and then we would be in hot water."

"I guess you're right," The young girl admitted. She didn't think of that, but of course like always she could still dream. Looking up at the sun, Madeline gauged the time as the sun dipped beneath the trees. "Come on, we should probably get going before it gets too dark." The two started to walk back towards their new home, but Madeline's mind was wondering. When they were almost home, a chill suddenly snaked up and down Madeline's spine, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. It was as if the whole planet stopped spinning and time had frozen in place, and it was as if the only sound she could hear was the beating of her heart. Every other sound was muffled, like she was underwater. Madeline didn't know she was on the ground until she felt the cool concrete beneath her hands. The power she felt through the force was so strong it made Madeline physically sick.

"Mads? Mads, can you hear me? Are you okay?" She heard Michael ask, but his voice was so muffled it was hard to tell. The strange feeling intensified, and with great difficulty, Madeline picked her head up and looked up. What she saw scared her more than any enemy of the Jedi. There, floating above the rooftops was what looked like a man wearing a tight yellow bodysuit, with strange facial makeup. In his hands, there was what looked like axes, which seemed to be on fire. When the strange man made eye-to-eye contact, a smile twisted onto his face before he threw his axe at the corner of the building, causing debris to fly towards Madeline, who was still sprawled on the ground. Too shock to move, the young Padawan could only cover her face as her twin shouted her name.

"MADELINE! NO!" Michael had run over to pull his sister out using the force but before he could, a blur of black appeared with a shell-shocked Madeline in his arms. Michael could only stare at the strange person who cradled his twin. He seemed to be dressed as a black cat, even complete with bright green eyes. The only thing that wasn't black was he golden hair and a golden bell.

"It wouldn't be any good for you to become a pancake, now would it?" the black cat dressed man asked. Michael wasted no time rushing to pick his sister up only to see that her eyes had rolled up into the back of her head and had passed out. Putting his hand on her head as if checking for a fever, Michael sensed through the force that her mind was currently in a state of both panic and fear. But she was still alive, and that was all that mattered.

Sighing with relief, Michael turned to the figure who pulled out a metal staff and started to twirl it to keep more debris off the three of them. "Thanks."

With one flick of the staff the figure turned back to them and smiled, sort of devilishly. "No problem. Just get to safety and let the purrfessionals handle this." Michael, ignoring the horrible cat puns, nodded, picking up his sister bridal style and running as fast as he could. The male twin didn't stop running until he felt Madeline stir in his arms. Carefully, Michael set his sister on the ground and sat down beside her. She still looked like she was in shock, her brown eyes empty and glazed over. After several minutes of trying to get her attention, Michael decided to give her a few minutes before she completely broke down and started to tear up after considering how close she was to death. Once Madeline had calmed down, the two decided to walk the rest of the way home and not tell Master Selma about what happened. Of course they were going to be in for an earful, but at least Madeline was alive.

When they got home, Master Selma had left take out Chinese food on the makeshift table, with a note that said she was going be back soon. While Madeline and Michael were eating they were talking about the strange cat guy that saved Madeline from the falling rubble.

"That sounds familiar," Madeline mused as she pulled out a laptop. The young Padawan's hands flew over the keyboard, causally eating her supper while doing so. After twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Madeline sighed in defeat and closed the laptop, and returned to halfheartedly eating her twice-cooked pork. Several minutes passed by when the twins were too busy eating to notice the thickening silence that followed. Finally Michael got up and tossed his leftovers into the trash.

"I'm gonna go and watch some television."

"Okay," Madeline said, scraping up the last few pieces of her supper out of the cardboard container. "Don't stay up too late. Remember we have training tomorrow."

"Whatever," came the reply from the TV room. Soon the once quiet house was filled with noises from the television and sounds of someone flipping through the stations, until it stopped on what sounded like a news station. As it stayed on for an extended period of time, Madeline returned to zoning out the noise and started to get ready for bedtime meditation.

The young twin was halfway up the stairs when Michael suddenly grabbed her hand wordlessly and breathlessly and pulled her into the TV room, where a new reporter was talking about some attack.

"Michael what are y-" she started but her twin cut her off.

"Sh! Just listen," he ordered as he turned the volume up.

 _"-and Paris has been saved once again by its heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir after a construction worker was akumatized."_ The screen switched to show a girl in tight red and black spotted outfit and mask next to a boy who saved her from the falling building. The person who was in the red and black spotted outfit (obviously Ladybug) jumped on the ledge and flung what looked like a yoyo before swinging off in the night, leaving Cat Noir just standing, looking after her longingly.

"So the guy who saved me was a superhero?" Madeline asked, disbelief evident in her voice. Michael nodded as the reporter went into politics and that's when he turned off the television. Neither one of them enjoyed the cutthroat business that was politics.

"Well now that we've got that cleared up and a whole lot more questions, I think its time to hit the sack," Madeline said stretching. She rubbed her brother's dark brown locks causing some complaints from him. "And I think its time for you to do the same. It's been a long eventful day."

"Good night Sis," Michael called after Madeline had left the room. He added silently, "sweet dreams."

Madeline's dreams were anything but.

 _She stood in the middle of a dark room, wearing her old robes from when she was a Padawan at the temple. The silence was thick all around her and it felt really hard to breathe like a weight was being pressed down on her chest. Screams of terror and pain started, echoing in the dark room. Madeline hadn't been at the temple when the massacre happened, but she could only wonder what those younglings, Padawans and young knights went through during those first few moments when the clone troopers opened fire…on them. Images started to flicker in front of the young teen, blurry and hard to see, and then incomprehensible sounds filled the space. Madeline attempted to sort through the different images and sounds, but was unable to._

 _"STOP!" she yelled, unable to take it anymore. But the sounds continued. Screams, explosions, what sounded like some one calling her name, and lightsabers clashing. "NOOO!"_

 _"Mads! Wake up!" A voice called. But Madeline couldn't tell that apart from the nightmare. The young girl started to fight in her sleep, throwing punches and slaps wildly. Finally her hand connected with a face, which was enough to pull her out the nightmare…._

Madeline bolted straight up in her bed, covered in cold sweat. Looking down, the young girl saw that she had fallen asleep in her clothes after reading a book. She blushed as she saw Michael holding his cheek, which had a bright red handprint on it.

"Heh, sorry about that," Madeline apologized getting out of bed. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she climbed out of bed. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty," Michael answered kind of sharply as he rubbed his cheek. "It sounded like someone getting murdered in here. You're lucky Master Selma is a very heavy sleeper." His gaze softened when he saw that Madeline was looking down with sadness in her eyes. Almost in a whisper Michael asked, "You had the nightmare again didn't you?"

Madeline nodded. "They're getting worst and more frequent. I've tried everything I can think of to get rid of them. Meditation, reading, tea, everything, but nothing's working."

"Have you considered talking to Master Selma?" Michael asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I mean she might be able to figure out what's going on."

"Yeah but if I tell her that I'm having nightmares, then she'll probably not let me go to school."

"Are you asking her today?" Michael asked.

"I'm gonna try."

Michael shrugged. "Well good luck with that. Now come on, we have practice in half an hour." He walked out leaving Madeline to start to get showered and dressed.

After a warm relaxing shower, Madeline got dressed in her usual crème colored robes that she wore during practice. As Madeline walked down the stairs, she could smell the scented candles that Selma usually lit during meditation. The young twin groaned inwardly as she realized what that meant. Madeline was never the one to sit down for long periods of time in silence. She always did better when she was moving around, thinking on her feet, and very flexible when comes to plans. While on Coruscant, Madeline would sit, or attempt to sit, long hours on end and meditate, focusing her feelings on the force in an attempt to peer into the future. Unfortunately, she wouldn't make it pass the ten-minute mark before she lost concentration. That was one of the main reasons Master Selma was able to take the twins so easily. Both of their masters had given the scarred master them at the request of Master Yoda when Madeline was having trouble with meditation session.

Madeline walked into the training room, a sense of peace washing over her as soon as she stepped foot in the threshold. The young girl was surprised at how similar the room was to the Temple training room. The walls were covered with deactivated lightsabers, staffs, and swords with a flag of the Jedi order hanging on the far end. Michael was already there, as well as Selma. Both of them were sitting in a meditative position. Madeline silently took her seat next to her twin brother, waiting for Selma's late speech.

"So you have decided to finally join us?" The Jedi master asked. Madeline flinched. Right on cue. She arrived late to practice, then she would get a speech about how being punctual was the highlight of a Jedi's life. But the weird thing about today was Selma never gave her the late speech. Instead, Selma just sighed in disappointment, before looking up at the twins. "Let us being shall we? Today we will start with mediation for an hour. Then we will work on the seven traditional Jedi fighting forms. Depending on how focused you are, we will end early today. Now close your eyes and take deep breaths, focus on the force and what it is trying to tell you." Selma closed her eyes, and soon the twins followed, Madeline's heart pounding in her ears. Wrapping herself in the force, the young brunette felt something tug at her soul, as if an indestructible string was tied in the depth of her soul and pull with enough force to bring a Gundark down.

A blood red cloud poured into her vision, then images started to form. A silver broach of some sort, a golden hair comb, and then the voices started. A menacing voice calling himself Hawkmoth, a female voice yelling "Lucky Charm!" a male voice yelling "Cataclysm!" The sounds were mingling together, making it difficult to sort out the different sounds from each other. Then, everything vanished as the bell from downstairs sounded. Someone was walking in.

"Now who could that be?" Selma muttered to herself. The mysterious master stood up and walked downstairs towards the door, still wearing her robed dress.

A young woman with bright red hair and bright green eyes walked in, looking rather nervous. Mademoiselle Bustier only heard about this new dojo from one of the students last week. And with Akuma attacks becoming more and more frequent, as well as more dangerous, the students needed a way to protect themselves instead of relying on Ladybug and Cat Noir. It was surprising how well put together this dojo was put together considering the people just moved in yesterday.

"Uh, hello?" the teacher called out hesitantly.

"May I help you?" A voice asked. The teacher jumped around to see someone standing at the top. The woman had pale skin, with blonde hair streaked with silver. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the low light, her face mauled by scars that ran from the right side of her temple to the bottom left side of her jawline. The assumed owner of the dojo wore a crème colored robes, her honey blonde hair pulled back into a bun. She stared down at the cowering teacher, who was trying to draw up the courage this frightening woman was sucking up.

"Yes, uh are you the owner?"

"I am," the woman replied simply. "However, since we are not opened yet, I would advise against making an appointment."

"Oh. Well my name is Ms. Bustier and I'm a teacher at the school down the road. I was just wondering if you could be so kind and teach a self-defense class to some of my students." The young teacher hesitated before adding, "They need to learn to protect themselves."

The woman walked down the stairs gracefully, however her hard gaze never left the teacher. Bustier had to rack her brain to remember where she saw eyes that kind of shade of green. They were brighter than fresh green grass and her hair looked like gold. She was almost a spitting image of Adrien Agreste, or Adrien was a splitting image of this woman. Ms. Bustier had heard that Adrien's mother had vanished years ago, leaving no trace as to where she went. But standing here in front of this woman who looked just like Adrien's mother…well it just can't be a coincidence.

"I agree with the fact that even children need to learn to protect themselves, however, I do not think that my schedule will allow it," Selma quickly pulled up her mental calendar. As far as dates were concerned she had nothing coming up, so hesitantly nodding, the scarred master looked at the teacher. "Very well. Will the middle of next week suit you?"

The young teacher nodded vigorously. "Yes that will be perfect. Thank you very much for everything." The woman bowed before smiling and waving. Without another word, Mademoiselle Bustier left, leaving the scarred and mysterious Jedi master alone with her thoughts. She had seen the way the woman's eyes widened as she took in every detail about her. Selma also felt the surprise and fear roll off the teacher in waves through the Force. Something about her appearance scared Bustier to no end. Perhaps it was the jagged scars that she received so many years ago that had caused the fear to come off the teacher. She knitted her brow in disgust as she turned to walk up the stairs once more to continue the twins' training. Never the one to keep others waiting, Selma Turon waked into the room to find both twins still in meditative positions. What surprised her slightly as she walked back to her seat was the Madeline was mumbling under her breath, her brow knitted in either deep concentration or deep annoyance. Michael however was snoring slightly with his head slumped against his chest.

Selma allowed herself a rare smile at that sight. These twins had grown on her even though the Jedi code had forbidden attachments. Selma had a family here on earth but she had no idea what had happened to them. She had a pretty good idea that her husband and son were devastated, but she had to leave. Nothing hurt her more than having to return to Coruscant but Master Yoda had for some reason decided to call her back to the Jedi temple. Selma sighed as her eyes drifted over the hidden shelf that contained a portrait of her family and a silver hair comb that she promised she would never use again.

After an hour had passed Selma ended meditation and ordered the twins to start working on their forms. They had done exponentially better on their forms, with Madeline improving on her form 5 and Michael improving on Form 7. Finally after about two hours, Selma had decided to let the twins do 'their own thing' for the rest of the day. While Michael got up and left immediately, Madeline looked hesitant.

"Is there something you wish to talk to about Madeline?" Selma asked, keeping her eyes on the anxious looking Padawan.

"Uh, I was just wondering um," she seemed a little uncomfortable. "Who was down stairs?"

Selma paused for a second before answering. "She was a teacher at the local school. She was wondering if I would be willing to teach some of her students a self-defense class." Madeline's perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in question and Selma could see a question brimming behind the surface of her light brown eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid to ask any questions," Selma gently reminded the girl. "You know that right?"

"Uh I was just wondering, that since you know you've been homeschooling us, I was wondering if you would let us…. attend school." Selma narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head in question. This wasn't the first time Madeline had requested this of her. And she knew that it certainly wouldn't be the last. Selma didn't want to let them go to school since they might get behind on their training. Or at worst they would get attacked while at school and Selma would never know about.

 _They have been getting better at defending themselves_ , the reasonable side of her thought. Although there were some things they needed to work on, Madeline and Michael were almost ready to take the trials and become Jedi Knights. Which was certainly a feat considering the fact that Fate was working against them.

 _The Sith won't stop until you're ALL dead!_ The Jedi side of her countered. _Madeline and Michael are the last of Jedi. They need to be protected at all cost._

 _But they are not jewels,_ the reasonable side argued. _They are children who deserve to live a life they never had on Coruscant._

Finally after a few moments of inner conflict, the Jedi part of her mind won out. And it was very logical. With a possible Sith tracking them down, they could attack them when they were unaware and Master Selma would probably never know. It was that simple. Yet was she ready to lock up the Padawans? Was she really dead set on cutting off all contact from the outside world besides a few hours of walking outside? No this decision was for the good of them. The _both_ of them.

"I do not believe it would be wise to send you to school," Selma finally stated coolly. Before Madeline could say anything, Selma continued, "We do not know if the Sith has found out trail, and if you were to get hurt, then I would have no way of knowing until it was too late. I would never forgive myself if either you or your brother got hurt."

Madeline looked down with eyes that revealed that her brain was trying to process Selma's words. Her brown eyes started to gloss over and tears seemed to brim on the edge of her eyes, which she desperately tried to blink away.

"I-" whatever she was going to say seemed to get stuck in her throat. Shaking her head as if in denial, Madeline stood up, a look of betrayal and hurt plastered on her face. The young Padawan, without a word, turned and left leaving an equally hurt Selma sadly watching her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Miraculous meetings**

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat at her desk, the tip of her tongue sticking out slightly in concentration. It was rare for the young woman to be inside on such a perfect Saturday, but she had to catch up on some homework and some design work that she fell behind due to being the Parisian super heroine Ladybug. Yes, you read that right. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the timid shy aspiring designer, was the Miraculous Ladybug, champion of the people, protector of Paris, and guardian of the Ladybug Miraculous, which were in the form of earrings. The young hero was currently working on a dress for the upcoming dance at her school, making sure it was going to blow Chloé Bourgeois out of the water. It was a knee high, strapless dress that was red with black spots. A little obvious, but if Marinette's best friend, Alya, couldn't figure out she was Ladybug then she guessed it went right over everyone else's head as well. But Marinette couldn't complain.

A blur of red and black caught her attention as her kwami, Tiki, flew up behind her to peer over her shoulder. The little fairy's big blue eyes widened in surprise when her charge held it up for her to see, Tiki's smile growing in size.

"Wow, that looks really good Marinette," Tiki said, her voice perky as usual.

"Thanks Tiki. I've been working on it since forever. I thought about designing one for Alya too, maybe one with a Cat Noir look."

"Maybe you should take a break," Tiki suggested, noticed how Marinette looking a little hungry. "Maybe we could go and get some fresh air. It's a lovely day."

Marinette looked out the window and had to agree with her kwami. The sun was shining bright over the cloudless sky, and with as many people out in the park across from her house, the young heroine suspected the weather was perfect as well. Smiling Marinette grabbed her pink purse, some money in case she got famished, and her phone. After Tiki got comfortable in her purse, Marinette walked down the stairs, spotting her parents in the bakery they owned. Tom Dupain was a tall mountain of a man, with brown hair, sideburns, moustache and blue-grey eyes. He wore his usual blue shirt, dark brown pants and shoes. Sabine Cheng was tiny compared to her husband, with dark blue hair cut short and with bright blue eyes. She also wore her usual outfit of a floral printed white shirt and purple pants.

"Mama, Papa, I'll be going on a walk," Marinette informed them as she grabbed a day-old croissant.

"Okay sweetie," Sabine said. "Just make sure your back before supper."

"Okay. Love you." And with that Marinette was gone. The weather was nice, and the warmth of the sun hit the young girl in the face. Taking a deep breath, Marinette crossed the road and found a bench to sit on while she finished her croissant. Tiki poked her head out when there was no one around, smiling kindly as Marinette handed her a piece of the pastry. The sun was warm and soon the croissant was gone, so Marinette decided to take a walk. She turned a corner and decided to call Alya and see if she would like to hang out. Maybe they could stalk…um hang out with Adrien, Marinette's crush. Tiki carefully stuck her head out of the purse, careful not to be seen by any passerby, while Marinette dialed Alya's number. It rang and rang and on the fifth ring, Alya answered.

" _Hey Mari, what's up?"_

"Hey Alya, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today?"

 _"Sure girl,"_ her friend answered enthusiastically. _"I'll meet you at the library in half an hour. I'm following a story about this new dojo. Apparently Ms. Bustier signed her homeroom up to take self-defense classes next week."_

That caught Marinette's attention and interest. "Really?"

 _"Totally. Apparently because of the rise in akuma attacks, Ms. Bustier thought it best that was learn self-defense. And since that the dojo just opened up yesterday, it seemed perfect. Hopefully nothing happens between today and next Wednesday."_

 _Hopefully,_ Marinette thought. But aloud she said, "Wow. I'll meet you at the library, then you can tell me all you want."

 _"'Kay. See you then."_ Alya hung up. The young heroine smiled as she put her phone up and started to walk towards the library. She was a quarter of a block away from the library when she heard a scream. Turning around the baker's daughter froze at the sight of a woman floating three feet above the ground. In other words, a poor person who was akumatized. Looking around, Marinette spotted an alleyway, which she promptly ducked into while everyone was busy running from the akuma. Tiki flew out of her hiding spot as she faced Marinette who had a look of determination on her face, along with a small smirk.

"Tiki, transform me!" Marinette shouted, flipping her hair back to reveal black earrings. The kwami glowed pink before being sucked into the jewelry, turning it red with five black spots. Marinette wiped her hands over her eyes, a red and black mask appearing. The rest of her outfit appeared in seconds, along with her trusty yoyo. The transformation lasted all of two seconds, transforming Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a normal, overly klutzy girl, into the Miraculous Ladybug, defender of Paris.

Smiling, Ladybug took her yoyo and immediately threw it at the akumatized person, who looked like the Queen of Hearts from _Alice in Wonderland_. She wore a dress that looked like a six of hearts, pale skin, red eyeliner and hair, which had a crown made of queen of hearts. Her eyes were pale pink, the mark of the akuma around them. The woman turned around, smiling when she spotted the heroine behind her, twirling her yoyo and glaring.

"Well, looks like we have a small bug infestation," The woman said her voice regal, while also very creepy with a slight gravel sound. Her red lips turned up in a twisted smile. "Looks like we need an extermination. But of course I could take care of you myself." Out of nowhere she pulled out some playing cards, which she threw without hesitation at the heroine. Knowing full well not to trust the appearance of them, Ladybug spun her yoyo in front of her, creating a barrier between her and the cards, which slammed against the weapon, creating sparks. When they were gone, Ladybug lowered her yoyo, glaring at the akuma who was also glaring back.

"Ugh! I don't have time for this," she growled, pulling out a pure black card. "Minions take care of this pest for me." Throwing it in front of Ladybug, she floated off to probably take revenge, while the card that she threw exploded, causing said heroine to jump back to avoid the shrapnel. When the dust had cleared, in a smoking crater stood two dark figures with card like bodies. There were carrying wicked sharp swords, which made Ladybug stare down at them at with a slight bit of fear but quickly dashed that feeling away as soon as it surfaced. Where was Cat Noir? He should've been here by now. Maybe he was caught up in something? Oh well, Ladybug could handle herself just fine until her pun spewing partner decided to show up. Returning her attention back to the card soldiers, she did several backflips to avoid the swords the minions threw. However, Ladybug was distracted as she caught Alya trying to get some of the action for her Ladyblog. Of course, after a million times of scolding her friend as both Marinette and Ladybug but she didn't listen. One of the soldiers took her moment of distraction and slammed their foot into her chest, sending her flying back into a car.

Slightly dazed, Ladybug did another back flip over the car, nearly getting impaled by a sword that was thrown. While she was trying to regain her balance, Ladybug saw Cat Noir distracting the akuma minions.

 _Thank goodness,_ Ladybug thought as she tried to ignore the pain in her back from being slammed into the car. Ugh, she needs to hit the gym. Like really bad. Shaking herself free of her stupor, she jumped back into the fight, acknowledging Cat Noir's save.

"Don't mention it My Lady," the witty superhero said smiling. "I always come at the purr-fect moment."

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the cat pun but couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Even though they were sometimes unbearable, it was kind of cute, though Ladybug could never admit that out loud. She had a place in her heart for a certain Adrien Agreste. But it was still cute.

"What kind of akuma are dealing with here, my Lady?" Cat Noir asked as he blocked a blow with his staff.

"I think she's some sort of poker player or something. We're going to have to find her before she harms any more people. " With that Ladybug swung her yoyo at the card soldiers, knocking them down. But it didn't take long for them to jump right back up. Fed up with this useless fight, Ladybug threw her yoyo with so much force that when it made impact the minions exploded in black dust. After standing there for a minute as both heroes attempted to catch their breaths before they both took off in the direction of the akuma. Unfortunately, after several hours of fruitless searching, both of their miraculouses started to beep, meaning they were about to de-transform.

"We'll have to do this some other time Bugaboo," Cat Noir said as he scooped up Ladybug's hand and kissed. Before the red-and-black heroine could say anything else to her pun-spewing partner jumped off the building, leaving said heroine standing on the roof with a confused expression. Soon her earrings stopped beeping, de-transforming her back to Marinette. She quickly caught the weakened Tiki as the kwami came out of the miraculous. Marinette pulled a cookie from the bakery out of her purse and handed it to the kwami who smiled and took it, eating with it content. Suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh! Alya's waiting for me!" the girl exclaimed, gently grabbing Tiki and taking off running towards the library. The young girl ran as fast as she could without the Ladybug Miraculous, seeing how drained Tiki was. About thirty minutes later, Marinette was at the entrance of the library, sweaty and out of breathe but she made it. It took all of ten minutes to realize that Alya had yet to arrive, probably got caught up in trying to upload the action to her blog. Shaking her head, Marinette decided to pass the time by reading, seeing how she was in a library. Deciding she wanted to read up on her history, the secret heroine went over to the ancient history section, where she came across a young girl about her age wearing the strangest of clothes she had ever seen. It was a light earthen brown dress with crème colored tights, with diamonds on the side. The dress was gorgeous, with a high collar, and a low back. She had white fingerless gloves that stopped at her elbows with smaller bands wrapped around her forearms. The girl had boots that were earthen brown just like her dress, stopping at her kneecap. **(A/N: Think Ahsoka Tano's outfit from season three, just with a different color scheme.)**

The girl herself wasn't all that bad looking. She had rich brown hair that stopped just pasted her waist, covering up the fact the dress was backless. Standing next to the girl, whom had her nose buried in a book, but Marinette could faintly see coffee brown eyes, and a small bit of freckles. With a flick of her eyes, Marinette could make out a small bit of Chinese on the cover, which unfortunately she couldn't read. Smiling slightly Marinette turned back to the shelves and back to shift through the covers of books, looking for the most interesting out of the selection. Spotting something on the top shelf, Marinette reached for it, however she was too short and her fingers just barely grazed the spine, even standing on her tiptoes she was too short. Grunting and scowling, the baker's daughter stalked back to the table, a scowl implanted on her face. Marinette really wanted to talk to Tiki, who was sure to be energized after the cookie, but with another person here, she couldn't risk it.

"Um excuse me, miss?" A voice drew Marinette's attention. She turned her eyes up to see the stranger's eyes. The girl was holding the book Marinette was trying to reach for but was just too short. "Uh, I noticed that you, uh were interested in this book. So I got it. For you."

"Oh well, uh thanks." Marinette said as she took it. "I love your dress by the way."

The stranger smiled while looking down at her dress. "What this old thing? I only wear it when I train or meditate. But most of my clothes hadn't gotten here yet so…" A moment of awkward silence.

"My name's Marinette by the way." Marinette said breaking the silence.

"Madeline," the newly named girl said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"So you just moved here?" Madeline nodded.

"Yeah, my mom is the new martial arts instructor at the new dojo."

"That's so cool!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Not really, cause I have to get carted all over the world, not make any friends, or go to school. But I'm homeschooled so…yeah." Another moment of awkward silence followed. "Uh, so what about you?"

"Oh I my parents are bakers. If you want to come by later and try it, you're welcome to."

"That's cool," Madeline commented when Marinette didn't say anything else. The two stood there in awkward silence for the third time in the last fifteen minutes until a faint beeping could be heard. Madeline tensed slightly around the shoulders and scowled, so Marinette thought it was Madeline's phone or something. Finally after what seemed like forever, Madeline held her wrist up and pressed some sort of button, bringing up a small blue figure of a boy. The girl's face twisted into a scowl that had Marinette withering in fear.

"What is it now Michael?"

 _"You know better than I not to run off like that,"_ 'Michael' said crossing his arms. _"Especially after meditation and your still wearing your robes. Anyway, Selma's has an important meeting with Mr. Damocles about the self-defense class. She said you better be back from the library when she does or else your gonna get grounded."_

Madeline did a double take. "How did you know I was at the library? First, I removed the tracker that you implanted on me while we lived in China, and second I didn't tell anyone I was at the library."

 _"No I didn't put another tracker on you. And you always go straight to the center of learning when you're upset."_

"I don't do that," Madeline proclaimed before a look of uncertainty crossed her face. She looked at Marinette. "Do I?" Not knowing what to say, Marinette just shrugged. Madeline just shrugged and returned her attention to Michael with a sigh. "Alright. I'll be right over as soon as I check these books out."

 _"Okay. See you then."_ When the silhouette disappeared, Madeline put the device away and gathered her books and belongings.

"Hopefully I'll be seeing you later Marinette," the girl said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye," Marinette bid goodbye as well, watching as her new friend disappear behind a row of bookshelves, leaving her and Tiki alone with their thoughts. The little kwami flew out of her hiding spot, and read along with the book that Madeline got for Marinette. A realization suddenly hit the young hero as she glanced back up at the place where the book once sat. Madeline wasn't that much taller than her, so until the girl climbed on the shelf, there was no way that Madeline could reach the book; much less brush her fingers across the spine. Shaking her head, Marinette started to read, but couldn't concentrate as her mind continued to wonder back to her new friend. Questions bubbled up in her mind. Where did Madeline and her family live before moving to Paris? What was her brother like? Were they twins, since they looked a like? Will she be going to school with her?

These entire questions buzzed around her head, and wouldn't stop bugging her until Alya came, talking excitedly about the recent akuma attack and meeting the new dojo instructor. Alya told her of meeting the new dojo owner and how she reminded her of Adrien. Showing the picture of the new dojo owner, Marinette had to admit she was right. The woman had the same bright green eyes, the same perfect complexion although it was scarred horribly, and the same golden blonde hair that was streaked with silver grey hair.

"Her name's Selma Turon," Alya said, swiping through some of her pictures. "It was a little weird since she just scowled the whole time, but that's beside the point. Anyway, apparently she has twins, Madeline and Michael, neither one of them going to school though."

"Why not?"

"Oh they're homeschooled," Alya explained with a slight shrug. "I couldn't get anything else from Ms. Turon though." The rest of the time at the library was spent talking about school and the recent gossip. Eventually the two decided to go to the cinema and catch a movie.

While riding the Metro they spotted Adrien Agreste. The two girls, mainly Alya because Marinette was having trouble with her words, asked the young model if he wanted to accompany them to the cinema, but he politely declined, saying that he had a shoot in half and hour. The two waved goodbye to the young man as he got off at his stop.

-Line Break-

Adrien Agreste shielded his eyes as he emerged from the metro tunnel into the bright sunny mid-day spring sun. The young model walked briskly towards the park, where Natalie and the Gorilla were probably waiting. Adrien sighed. This was his life ever since his mother vanished from the face of the earth. Wake up, see his father for five seconds if that, get his schedule for the day, go to school, go to fencing lessons, then Chinese and finally his photo shoots for the day, go to bed and repeat. Every day for the past few years. The young man wondered how he refrained from harming himself or how he remained sane with his schedule the way it was. Especially since he started to hang out with Marinette and Alya more. Well, mainly Marinette. Since his first day of school, Adrien had always thought of Marinette as the best friend, but lately his feelings had started to grow for the dark haired, blue eyed baker's daughter. Unfortunately for Marinette, Adrien had a place in his heart for Ladybug.

The model was pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly collided with another body. Adrien looked down to see a brown haired girl in robes picking some books up. The young man bent down and helped the girl pick up some books, but stopped when he heard someone gasp. He looked up and saw that the girl was looking at him with eyes that were wide as saucers, her mouth almost hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry," Adrien apologized as he helped up with the books. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh uh, no it was mine. I was too deep in the book, that I wasn't paying attention." The girl said. Scowling slightly, Adrien remembered where he saw her before. Then he remembered that he, or his alter ego Cat Noir, saved her from the falling debris the other night when the akumatized wrecker attempted to crush her. Smiling slightly, Adrien tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey aren't you the girl that Cat Noir saved the other night?" The girl shrugged her shoulders as she blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't remember much. All I remember is looking up at the falling debris before I passed out from fright. Normally I don't do that but it was just the shock of almost dying that got me. You understand right?"

"Actually not really," Adrien answered, half lying. "My father keeps me locked up in my room all the time, unless I have a photo shoot or lessons."

The girl looked a little sympathetic. "I know how you feel. My ma-other dragged my brother and I across Europe every two months, keeping us out of school and forbade us from making any friends." Adrien couldn't but help agree with her. Even though his father didn't uproot him and move him across the continent ever two months, he did have a strained relationship with his father…especially after his mother left. The girl noticed his downcast looked and snapped her fingers in front of him, snapping him out of it. The model blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Guess I kinda zoned out for a moment there."

"It's okay. It happens to me all the time." Their conversation was cut short as Adrien's phone rang, The young model scowled as he picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Nathalie. Probably wondering where he was since he was almost late. Sighing he stuffed the phone in his pocket, bid goodbye to the girl, and took off towards the park. The photo shoot was uneventful and it wasn't until Adrien was lying on his bed after studying for about three hours with his kwami Plagg. The black cat kwami with bright green eyes was currently eating a piece of Camembert, while Adrien was scrolling through his contacts and attempting to ignore the smell the cheese came off. It worked as his mind wondered who that girl was, then mentally kicked himself when he realized he didn't get her name or number.

"What's wrong with you?" Plagg asked as Adrien suddenly groaned in frustration. The black kwami hadn't seen him this frustrated at himself since he was late to school one time because of an akuma attack.

"I forgot to get a girl's number earlier today," Adrien complained as he sat up. Plagg couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he stared at his charge. With all those other girls' fawning over him because of his modeling career and that Marinette girl who always seemed so awkward around him it was hard to have an actual conversation with some one who was of the opposite gender. But for him to have forgotten to ask for her number was just… plain embarrassing.

"Stop looking at me like that." Adrien swatted the little kwami away when he got up and walked towards the window, staring outside at the setting sun. In a few hours, it would be time for him to gone on patrol with Ladybug. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing his lady tonight. She always looked so lovely at night, the way her eyes reflected the light of the stars and the way her hair looked so nice in glow of the moon. Shaking his head, Adrien decided to see if Alya had updated the Ladyblog yet. After refreshing the page twice, it seemed that the avid reporter sure liked the fact that there was a new dojo in town. Hoping to find a picture of the owner, Adrien scrolled down past multiple pages of useless information until he came to what looked like the pictures. There, staring at him as if looking through the screen, was a person who looked strikingly…. like his mother. Except this person had cold eyes, and a mauled face. His heart jumped as he realized the possibility that this could be his long lost mother. Shaking his head, Adrien made a mental note to stop by sometime before their class was scheduled to go and talk to her. And find out if it was her. The sound of his clock beeping informed him that it was time to transform and join Ladybug on patrol. The kwami sighed as he placed the piece of stinky cheese on his desk, as he knew what that meant.

Standing up, Adrien thrust his hand out, showing a silver ring, shouting, "Plagg transform me." The kwami yelped slightly as he was sucked into the ring, which darkened into a pitch-black ring, with a green cat paw. Greenish yellow light surrounded him, transforming him into the pun spewing Cat Noir. Opening the window, the black cat superhero jumped out into the cool spring night.

It took Cat Noir at least an hour to realize that Ladybug was late. Pulling out his extending staff, Cat Noir dialed her yoyo, and waited. And waited. And waited. When it was obvious that Ladybug wasn't going to answer he strapped the metal weapon to his belt and sighed.

"Well looks like this kitty is going to be by himself tonight," he muttered to himself as he stood. He started to jump from roof to roof, until a scream stopped him. Following he found Chloe Bourgeois and Sabrina cowering from the akuma from the other day, who Cat Noir dubbed Queen of Hearts, like from the _Alice in Wonderland_ movie. The akuma was surrounding the two girls from school with her card minions. Even though Adrien Agreste hated the way Chloe and Sabrina treated everyone at school, Cat Noir couldn't stand aside and let anyone get hurt. So with that said, the black cat superhero didn't hesitate to jump in between the two girls and the card minions.

"Looks like you need another hand," Cat Noir quipped, pulling out his staff and extending it so he could fight easier. The Queen of Hearts growled, clutching her deck of cards harder.

"You! How dare you intervene!" she shouted, throwing more cards at him, which exploded at his feet, sending dirty flying. Cat dodge the exploding cards as he picked Sabrina and Chloe up by their waist and ran for his nine lives. After making sure that the Queen of Hearts wasn't following them, Cat Noir dropped the two bullies off and shot into the air, where he met his Lady on the roof.

"Ah purrfect timing my lady," Cat Noir said, planting a kiss on her wrist. She yanked it away and pushed him back with her finger.

"Nice to see you too Cat Noir," She said, before returning to looking over the alley. God she looked good. He didn't realize he was staring until another explosion rocked the Parisian night. It seemed to be coming from the base of the Eifel Tower. Cat Noir did a double take he realized how far she actually got, and wondered why she was heading towards there anyway. Then he remembered his dad talking about a poker game the Agreste Company was sponsoring. Someone must've pissed off a woman so bad that she fell victim to an akuma. The two heroes didn't have to look at each other before they both took off over the rooftops, Ladybug using her yoyo and Cat Noir using his staff.

When they got there, the found the Queen of Hearts holding a young man by his collar, a purple butterfly symbol over her eyes. She was communicating with Hawkmoth.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Cat Noir asked quietly. Ladybug's eyes quickly scanned the scene in front of her, and Cat could literally see the wheels turning in her head.

There," she pointed to the card that she currently clutched in her hands "You distract her and I'll get the card."

"Sounds good to me," Cat Noir said as he did a flip over the bush they were hiding behind and into the fray. He swatted it the man away from the woman's grasp. Then all of the sudden she screamed like she was in pain, which caused her to drop the card. Cat Noir did another backflip, grabbing the card and handing it to Ladybug, who promptly ripped it in two. The black and purple butterfly fluttered out, and as it did, Ladybug opened up her yoyo.

"Time to de-evilize!" she shouted as she caught the impure butterfly. When she opened it up once again, a pure white butterfly fluttered out into the night. "Bye bye little butterfly."

The two watched as the Queen of Hearts dissolved under thick purple fog, leaving a confused woman of twenty-three. When she looked around and saw that the poker match was in shambles, and a terrified man stared at her with wide saucers eyes, her eyes widened as she suddenly realized something. "Did I do this?"

"No you didn't," Ladybug said reassuringly, wrapping her in a blanket. "Just stay here, and don't worry. The ambulance is on their way." The woman smiled, until she grimaced. The lady grabbed her lower back, and pulled out what looked like a part of a stinger. The three of them looked in shock as the stinger disappeared in a sparkle of yellow and black.

"What was that?" Cat Noir asked, his Lady looking around the shadows.

"I don't know," she admitted.

-Line Break-

Watching from the shadows, a figure in a skin tight, yellow and black suit smiled to herself softly as she watched Ladybug and Cat Noir help the poor woman who was akumatized. The ambulance had long since arrived, and with that, the other masked heroes should have left. Yet they stayed probably discussing the dart that the hero in the shadow threw to help. Of course she couldn't show herself to them. Yet. Soon however, both her and the Miraculous Peacock will rise, but another person will hold the responsibly that but not her…never again. Sighing the figure turned and jumped back towards her house leaving two very stunned figures behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: Miraculous chaos**

The Next Day…..

Madeline frowned as she flipped through the multiple pages the book held, trying to translate the text in her head. The young Padawan wanted to find out where she heard about Miraculous Ladybug. She was certain it was somewhere in China but she couldn't quite remember, so she went to the Library to see if they had anything. All day she had been searching every source she could think of and still came up empty handed. So far she couldn't find anything. Not even any lore on the hero. Searching the Internet earlier that day hadn't helped any, except she found a blog dedicated to the polka dotted hero. It seemed that there was an entire forum, a fan club, heck even videos of the mysterious hero and her sidekick fighting strange people. But none of the websites or books held any information on who exactly these real life superheroes were.

Groaning with defeat, Madeline placed the book down and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Yesterday was pretty eventful, which surprised Madeline. Normally, the three Jedi in hiding would have a dull two months before something spooked Master Selma into moving. Going over the day in her head, she smiled slightly. Yesterday she went to the library, met a girl named Marinette whose parents were bakers, actually met Adrien Agreste and spoke with him, which was pretty cool, and that was it. Nothing else happened, and when she arrived back to the dojo, she found that Selma was still at her meeting with Monsieur Damocles. So Madeline ate a light lunch and retreated to her room, while her brother was playing on the gaming cube, to try and decipher the mystery that was Cat Noir and Ladybug.

Sighing, Madeline glanced back over to the book, the golden Chinese lettering mocking her. Sitting back up, the young brunette decided to flip through the book once more, but slowly, her trained eyes scanning the spine or the cover for any hidden pockets or tabs. It was then she noticed the very back cover in the back of the book had some peeling coming off it, revealing some sort of false back. Madeline picked at the peel, pulling it back gently to reveal a false part. Jackpot. Taped to the back was an old map of some sort. It looked yellow and cracked, so Madeline was afraid to touch it. Unable to take the temptation any longer, the young Padawan slowly untapped the map. Opening up, she saw it was an old map of the Parisian Catacombs and sewer systems from 1830. The date was elegantly marked on the very bottom, next to an emblem of what looked like a turtle shell. Madeline remembered that the turtle was a symbol of longevity, strength, determination, and endurance, along with other things. It is said to provide protection good fortune, and brings happiness. But what was this map doing in a book of Chinese mythology? The young Padawan rubbed her head as she attempted to quell an upcoming headache that was forming. Nothing made sense, so she decided to head down to the dojo to work on some problems she was having with Form 5, or Shien/Djem So. The first part of Form 5, Shien, was mainly used to block blaster bolts, but it was soon adapted for lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat, hence the second part Djem So. While Madeline preferred Form 2 or Makashi, Master Selma made them relearn all of the forms, allowing them to put their own little flare to them. She sighed as she picked up a wooden bow from the side of the upstairs training wall.

Taking deep breaths, Madeline quieted her mind, letting the force transport her to the place she felt more at home, besides the Jedi Temple: the battlefield. It was the one place she felt like she could lose all her problems, in the midst of blaster fire, and explosions. In her practice, she placed herself in the middle of a droid squad of a hundred, their weapons locked and loaded on her. The wooden bow transformed, the handle shifting to become a slightly curved light saber hilt, the blade glowing with a light blue glow. The droids suddenly opened fire, which prompted Madeline to block the saber, moving her feet and adjusting her form accordingly. After all the imaginary droids had been destroyed, she willed her imagination to form more, this time OG-9 homing spider droids. After that was taken care of, Madeline willed herself out of her trance, to see Master Selma standing in the doorway, with a slight smile on her face.

"Sit please," Selma ordered gently. "I need to speak with you."

Madeline silently took her seat in front of the Jedi Master, still out of breath from her practice. Master Selma took her time getting comfortable in front of the Padawan, letting the silence thicken.

"I know that you and your brother have had a rough time since the fall of the Order," Selma started. "And I am well aware that moving around for the past two years hasn't helped matters any either. But you know as well as I do that there others that escape and the Emperor will not stop until all the Jedi are dead." Madeline started to say something but Selma held up a hand to cut her off. "I know that you and your brother aren't the younglings that studied at the temple. But there are assassins that are more advanced and trained than you. Besides I had a talk with Monsieur Damocles and he said that it was too late in the year for any new students to be enrolled. I wish that I could give you a normal life."

"I have accepted the fact that I won't get one," Madeline admitted. She had to blink back the tears that threatened to spill. Selma sighed dejectedly as the silence returned.

"But it is not your fault nor is it mine," Selma told the young Padawan. She lifted Madeline's chin so their eyes were meeting. "It is just how our life was fated. It is because we are Jedi, and please don't ever forget that." Madeline couldn't help but break down, sobbing into Selma's shoulder. The Jedi Master stroked the young girl's back in soothing circles until her sobs quieted down. The two pulled away and Selma stared into the brown eyes of Madeline Moraes. They held secrets and had seen things no child should ever see. But that was the life and fate of Jedi.

"How about you go and take a nap?" Selma suggested. "Michael told me about how you haven't been sleeping well since you've been having nightmares."

"Okay," Madeline agreed. She suddenly sagged with exhaustion. Madeline felt so exhausted that the fact that Michael told Master Selma about her nightmares didn't register. She yawned, and started to wearily make her way to her room, where she collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. 

-Line break- 

Marinette sighed as she tried to focus on her homework but it was so difficult. She decided to call Alya over so they could hang out and help each other with homework. The young reporter readily agreed so, and announced that she was on her way immediately. Eventually she arrived and they worked on their chemistry homework for about an hour before chatting about things such as the recent gossip, wondering who was going to play at the dance, who was going with who and laughing at Chloe's fake spray on tan that she recently gotten. Eventually they decided to enjoy the spring day and went on a walk. The two ended up at the new dojo, though they had no reason why they ended up there even though they had been aiming for the Eiffel Tower. When the two best friends entered, they were both overwhelmed with a sense of peace and tranquility that washed over them. The place had plan crème colored walls, with a banner with a strange symbol on it hanging on the right wall. The walls also held multiple weapons, which included katanas and other Japanese weapons. There was a stairwell that Marinette assumed went up to the living places. The entire place was very well put together and just had a sense of calm that the raven-haired designer desperately needed. Especially these days with her being a super hero.

"Hello?" Alya called out.

"I don't think anyone's here," Marinette suggested. But then they heard rustling upstairs before a pretty cute guy came running down the stairs. It wouldn't be too bad, except for the fact that he was shirtless, showing off his abs and six pack. The two girls blushed as they stood in awkward silence, until the boy cleared his throat.

"Sorry girls but my mother's not here right now, so you'll just have to come back," the guy said and Marinette just melted slightly at the sound of his voice. It was very deep and smooth but she immediately overcame it. She did love Adrien.

"Oh we're not here for your mother," Alya said. "We just were walking around.'

"Oh," the guy said. His eyebrow scrunched up. "Hey aren't the girl who interviewed my mother for that website? What was it….uh Ladyblog?"

"Totally."

"And who are you?"

"Oh I'm her friend Marinette."

"Pleasure to meet you." The two shook hands until there was a yawn at the top of the stairs. The three of them turned to see a girl with hair that deified gravity and slight bags under her eyes.

"Michael who's there?" she asked drowsily. Marinette and Alya both heard her scratchy voice and immediately deduced that she woke up from a nap.

"The girl who interviewed mother a couple of days ago," Michael explained. The girl stared blankly at them, smacking her lips slightly before nodding and walking down the stairs.

"That's my twin sister Madeline," Michael explained to the two girls as the brunette sat down on what looked like a mediation mat. "Yo Mads, wake up."

The girl shook her head and sniffed before her eyes lost the glazed look that usually accompanied waking up from a nap. She yawned, blinking in surprise at the faces that appeared to be staring at her. She stretched hugely before saying, "Sorry you guys. I haven't been sleeping really well lately. Nightmares and stuff. You know how that goes."

 _Don't I ever?_ Marinette sarcastically thought. Ever since she became Ladybug she had been plagued with nightmares about loosing everything to Hawkmoth. And since she couldn't reveal her identity to anyone she couldn't talk to anyone about the nightmares. Except maybe Tikki

"So do you guys want something to eat? We have some pancakes in the fridge." Marinette and Alya turned down her offer politely in favor of sitting on the other mats that seemed to be place in a tight circle.

"It must be cool to have a mom that's a martial artist." Alya commented awkwardly. "This place is pretty cool. I can't believe we'll be here on Wednesday!"

"Yeah it's pretty alright," Madeline muttered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean once you've known how to fight with any weapon up here in a matter of seconds, it's pretty chill."

The bell over the door signified someone entering jingled, with a 'I'm home kids!' following it soon after. A woman with bright green eyes and silver and blonde hair tied up in bun with a silver bee shaped comb holding it together. In her hands the woman held several grocery bags filled with vegetables and fruits. She smiled slightly when she spotted the four teens in a meditative position talking quietly.

"Ah and who do we have here?"

"Mom this is Alya Césaire and Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Madeline introduced. The two girls waved while the woman bowed her head slightly. "They were just curious about the dojo and what they were going to be learning on Wednesday."

"I believe I informed you on those two questions when you came over for an interview last week Mademoiselle Césaire," Master Turon explained joining the teens on the mat.

"Yeah but it's just so interesting when it's coming from someone else," Alya said. She made karate chops with her hands. Master Turon just chuckled and shook her head, getting up and heading to the kitchen to put up the groceries.

"Don't forget my children that we have a visitor coming over in a couple hours." Selma said. That caught the twins off guard.

"What visitor?" Michael asked.

"The esteemed senator," was all Selma said before disappearing. Michael and Madeline looked at each other as they tried to decipher Selma's cryptic answer. The only senator that they knew personally was Senator Amidala and she passed away two years ago during Order 66 and the formation of the Galactic Empire. That didn't make any sense.

Another hour passed and the teens were still joking around. Madeline felt happier than she felt in a long time. Here she was with her brother laughing and having an all of good time with two very good girls. They were ….how did the earthlings say it...having a ball. While they were hanging out, Master Selma was in the kitchen cooking dinner that smelled like cooked bantha stew by the smell of it. Which made Madeline wonder for the fifth time since she announced it who was coming over. It couldn't be anyone in the Imperial Senate since those guys were puppets of Sidious and did anything they told him and believed everything he told them. So if it wasn't anyone currently holding a position then it must've been someone who was a senate during the Clone Wars who was an ally to the Jedi and wished to stop the war. That caused Madeline to be confused because most of those either 'died mysteriously' or 'vanished without a trace'. Shaking her head she returned to the conversation in which they were discussing their interests. Alya was totally into journalism ever since moving here and being the first person to catch Ladybug on camera. Marinette designed and made her own clothes, and also cooked on the side with her parents.

"Wow that sounds really cool," Madeline commented.

"So what interests you guys?" Alya asked.

"I'm a master at Ultra Mega Strike III," Michael commented proudly.

"And I do different things depending on my mood." Madeline decided to go for a half lie since she couldn't tell them about the Jedi training. "So one day I might be nose deep in a book but the next day I might in the middle of crocheting a hat."

"Well if that's the case then maybe your mother needs to get you out of the house more." A new voice joked. All heads turned towards the source and saw a man in his late thirties with dark hair with stripes of grey on the side standing in the middle of the doorway. The man was wearing a nice suit with a strange pin on his collar. He had medium dark skin and his dark goatee was peppered with grey. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Madeline and Michael sat there with their eyes as wide as saucers and jaws basically on the ground. Alya and Marinette attempted to snap them out of their trance but they were unable too until Master Selma walked in.

"Senator Organa," she welcomed with a large smile and actual joy in her voice. "Welcome to our humble home." She glared at the two Padawans who had yet to pick up their jaws from the ground. "Do you two want to pick up your jaws and greet the esteemed senator or continue to gap?"

That shook the two out of their stupor as they rushed to hug the only senator left (to their knowledge) loyal to the Galactic Republic and Jedi. Of course they would've never done this type of thing on Coruscant, but since they were technically no longer Jedi they could do whatever they wanted. The Senator from Alderaan chuckled at the children's hug while Alya and Marinette just stood there awkwardly.

"My you two have grown." The senator noted. He ruffled the two's hair causing them to giggle. "And who are these fine ladies?"

"Oh these are my friends, Marinette and Alya. _Their locals_ ," Madeline introduced adding the last part in English. Senator Organa smiled slightly at the code phrase, mentally telling himself not to slip. "Do you want to stay for supper?"

"Sorry but we've got homework to do and Marinette's mother will be bouncing off the wall with worry." Alya immediately answered all the while pushing the young designer out the door. Madeline and Michael both looked at each other wondering what that was all about before returning to speaking with the esteemed Alderaan senator.

"What are you doing here Senator? It would seem that someone as busy as you would be busy with trying to keep the Emperor from snooping around in your personal business." Madeline was more than surprised to see the Senator from her home world. It was always a pleasure to see Bail Organa but for him to be here…something must be up.

"The Emperor gave several Imperial Senators some time off, due to the preparations of Empire Day on the different worlds."

"Isn't Empire Day next month?" Michael asked slightly confused.

"Yes, yes it is," The senator answered. The air filled with the aromatic scent of cooked Bantha, causing the Senator's stomach to give a large growl, which caused the twins to once again giggle.

"Someone call Master Windu," Michael joked. "I think there's a Zillo Beast nearby."

"Ha ha," Madeline laughed sarcastically. "That's not something I would being joking about. Too soon." Michael raised his arms in the universal sign of surrender as Selma informed them that dinner was ready. They ate in silence, giving Madeline too much time to dwell on Michael's lame attempt at a joke. Master Windu, according to the Holonet, was killed after he and a few other well-known Jedi attempted to remove Chancellor Palpatine from power forcefully and take it for themselves. Mace Windu was also responsible for protecting the Zillo Beast when it surfaced after a recent testing of a new weapon that was supposed to help the Republic win the war. The conversation steered away from how the three-exiled Jedi were doing so far to the plans on Empire Day.

"So Senator what are you're plans for the third annual Empire Day?"

"The Emperor himself is travelling to Alderaan for the celebration before going to Naboo," Bail explained, stirring his soup. "I was thinking we could give him something to remember. I mean it is the third celebration. It's time for something more…explosive."

"If anything you need to do is be discreet,' Madeline warned. "If the uprising against the Separatist government on Onderon has taught me anything is that discretion is you're best and safest option."

"The Padawan is right. Who knows what the Empire will do if they connect this uprising to you and your planet?" Selma added.

"It will be more than a mere uprising Master Jedi," Organa said mysteriously. The three Jedi looked at the senator with eyes that asked him if he was serious and pleaded with him that he wasn't.

"Senator I don't mean to assume anything," Selma started. "But do you mean that you are going to be forming a rebellion?"

"Well not me personally," Bail Organa explained. "I have someone who has a contact on every planet."

"Assuming this person isn't a spy for the Empire, how do we know that the contacts aren't as well?" Madeline argued.

"Fulcrum can be fully trusted I assure you. I've met Fulcrum before and so have you."

"Unless this 'Fulcrum' was a Jedi," the youngest twin crossed her arms stubbornly while Selma just glared at her for her rudeness. Michael, on the other hand, just scooped another helping of soup into his bowl, seemingly unaware of the growing argument.

"Fulcrum _was_ a Jedi but left the Order before the end of the War."

"Jedi can be corrupted." Madeline added, "I think what happened at the is a perfect example of that."

"That's besides the point." Bail Organa continued. "Fulcrum has offered to call in favors for men, money, supplies, training and so on."

"What about bases of operations and trained officers?"

"That's enough Madeline!"

"I'm sorry but when did I get excluded from the affairs of _my_ planet?" Madeline demanded. "If the Emperor gets wind of this rebellion, not only will people die, but he may make an example out of you, just like he did with the Jedi!" She threw her napkin to the ground before storming out, slamming the door for extra measure. 

-Line break- 

Madeline ran until her feet hurt and she was out of breath. She eventually ended up at the Seine, sitting on one of the benches, watching the river move. The young Padawan suddenly started to sob uncontrollably as she recalled the conversation she had with Senator Organa and her master on starting a rebellion. Having a riot and teaching the evil sith a lesson was one thing; starting a full on rebellion against an empire that had better equipment, better soldiers and better everything was another thing. She also couldn't let anyone die in a war that, in reality, was pointless. Madeline wiped her eyes as a couple walked down the street, avoiding her sadness as if it was a disease. The sun had disappeared, the streetlights turning on simultaneously.

"Hey are you okay?" a voice asked. Madeline looked up to see Adrien Agreste with another boy that looked like he needed help with his fashion.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Madeline assured the boy. She placed a face smile on her face before starting to walk away.

"Wait up!" the boy called. Medline turned around and saw Adrien and the other boy jog to catch up with her. "You look like you could use a friend right now."

Madeline genuinely smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm Nino by the way," the boy with the strange fashion introduced.

"And I'm Adrien."

"Oh I know," Madeline said before what she said sounded super stalker like. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Oh uh what I mean is that I'm a big fan of you and your father. You're kinda like my idol." _Except Yoda of course._ "I guess you have a lot of fan girls sometimes."

"Yeah but it's weird for them not to practically throw themselves on Adrien," Nino said laughing. Adrien blushed and Madeline found herself wondering if this boy and Master Selma had any connections. The young Padawan would hear her in her bedroom late at night sobbing softly and when she went looking for her Holonet projector she found a picture of this boy and another man. Something told her that Master Selma Turon was leading a secret life here on Earth.

"Really?" Madeline asked returning to the conversation.

"Yeah," Adrien admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not all that bad except one girl that no one likes keeps thinking that she and I are in are a relationship."

"Wow that bad huh?"

"You have no idea," Adrien muttered. The three walked in silence before Nino asked if she was free Monday night. Apparently there was a sci-fi movie marathon going on at the Eiffel Tower. Madeline readily agreed to it even though her life was just one giant science fiction movie, but it would be nice to just chill for a few hours. Maybe Michael would like to come.

"That sounds pretty cool. Are you a science fiction fan?"

"Totally! Steven Spielberg is like my favorite director!" Nino exclaimed. "I love the _Galaxy Wars_ saga though I'm not too sure about the prequels."

"Eh, not really a big fan but I do enjoy it." Adrien explained. About . She didn't want to go back to the conversation, but before the two boys could do anything, a voice called her name. When she looked behind her she saw Senator Organa rush towards her. When he finally approached her, he embraced her, causing her to tense up.

"Don't ever run off like that again do you understand me?" the senator scolded her, causing her to look down and feel truly disappointed in herself. But that didn't last long as Master Selma rushed up to her out of breath as well as her brother all coming from different directions.

"Madeline, oh thank goodness!" Michael embraced his sister. The two boys were still there, looking at them strangely.

"I thought I warned about running off like that." Selma scolded.

"I'm sorry okay?" Madeline was fed up with this. If only fate had given her a different life other than a Jedi Padawan.

Selma sighed, her expression immediately softening. "It's okay. You just scared me, Madeline. Who are your friends?" The two boys straightened their spines when they realized they were being talked to.

"I'm Nino and this is my bro Adrien," the guy in the blue eyeball short said quietly. Selma's gaze lingered on Adrien just a little too long before nodding and walking off into the night back towards the dojo. The others just stood there before walking off as well, with Madeline confirming the date with Nino and Adrien, getting a strange look from Senator, who thankfully they didn't ask any questions about.

"See ya guys," Madeline bid the guys goodbye before following her brother and the Senator.

-Line break-

A figure dressed in a bright red Hawaiian shirt and a cane stared as the group of people split up. He held an umbrella as the rain started to pour in small droplets, smiling slightly as he caught sight of the girl with coffee brown hair and eyes. A small green creature resembling a turtle with an antenna floated out of nowhere, looking where his master was watching.

"What do you think Wayzz?" The elder Master Fu asked with a raised eyebrow. He pointed a finger "That girl with the brown hair will make a perfect holder don't you think?"

"I don't know master," the kwami said uncertainly. He watched the said girl walk away with a woman, and two men, one of them an adolescent male. "Do you think she's ready? I mean she's pretty young."

Master Fu hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his beard. He smiled a little as he pulled out a small hexagonal black box with red designs on the top. It was time to give out the Peacock Brooch. A storm was brewing on both horizons and it was going to be one hell of a storm. 

-Line Break-

The Padawans immediately went to bed, bidding the Master and Senator goodnight. Later in the night the two were still up talking about what they were going to do about the rebellion.

"Madeline has a point about the consequences," Selma said as she poured the tea. She handed a cup to the Senator who graciously took it and sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste. "If the Emperor connects you to the uprising then you and the planet of Alderaan will be made an example of. Both you and you're wife and child will perish as well as your people."

"I have a plan to make sure we aren't connected." Bail assured her.

"I know you wish to keep Fulcrum's identity but I beg you, Bail, please. Do not put the lives of your family or people in jeopardy." The Alderaan Prince sighed as he placed his half empty glass on the small tea table that was in the middle of the room, rubbing his eyes as time caught up to him aging him two more years. He looked tired; exhausted to the bone.

"Fulcrum's a female, a Togruta who was a Padawan during the war," he explained. The senator glanced up at the Jedi Master who was trying to read what the esteemed senator. "Her name is Ahsoka Tano."

Selma Turon immediately knew whom he was talking about though that didn't stop her hand from loosing its grip on the glass. The delicate china clattered to the floor, shattering to many pieces. Ahsoka Tano was a young Togruta female who was Anakin Skywalker's, or the Chosen One, Padawan. She was as reckless and outspoken as her master, but slightly cautious when it came to speaking out to the Council. She was smart, clever and very grown up in her decisions regarding battle field plans. The young Togruta could be mistaken as an adult if she held herself right. Unfortunately, she never went past the rank of Padawan, leaving the Order due to being unfairly and unjustly accused of attacking and bombing the Jedi Temple Hanger killing multiple Jedi and Padawans.

"The Padawan who was accused of bombing the temple? Where has she been in the last several years?" Selma asked after a few minutes of tense silence.

"Gathering her forces to fight this evil tyranny." Bail answered.

"Does she know her master was behind the murder and annihilation of the Jedi?" Bail shook his head as an answer not able to look Selma in the eye. "Very well. I will supply anything you need: resources, money, and military expertise. Padawan Tano will most likely acquire anything else. If you need anything else please do not hesitate to call but please make sure that it is done over a secure and private line. I would like to stay hidden."

"Very well." Bail got up to move.

"Please Senator stay the night. It is not safe to drive a star fighter this late all the way back to Alderaan."

"Thank you Master Selma," Organa thanked getting up. "The gesture is extremely appreciated."

"Anything for you Senator. And please, its just Selma now." The senator just looked embarrassed but Selma assured her it was all right. After giving him some sheets and extra clothes before directing him to the guest bedroom. On the way to her own room she stopped by Michael and Madeline's room. Both twins were asleep, though Madeline left her lights on. She gently shut the door, and walked ot her room, where a little Kwami by the name of ZeeZee was waiting.

"Ready for patrol?" the little bee creature asked smiling.

"Yes." Selma closed the door before taking a deep breath. "ZeeZee, transform me!"

 **To be continued…..**

 **A/N: HEY guys what up? Sorry about he lack of updates…. been busy with online classes and what not. But anyway without further ado here is Chapter 3…..next chapter will be uploaded asap…..enjoy and have a good rest of the summer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Miraculous Order**

 _Previously…._

" _Please Senator stay the night. It is not safe to drive a star fighter this late all the way back to Alderaan."_

 _"Thank you Master Selma," Organa thanked getting up. "The gesture is extremely appreciated."_

 _"Anything for you Senator. And please, its just Selma now." The senator just looked embarrassed but Selma assured her it was all right. After giving him some sheets and extra clothes before directing him to the guest bedroom. On the way to her own room she stopped by Michael and Madeline's room. Both twins were asleep, though Madeline left her lights on. She gently shut the door, and walked ot her room, where a little Kwami by the name of ZeeZee was waiting._

 _"Ready for patrol?" the little bee creature asked smiling._

 _"Yes." Selma closed the door before taking a deep breath. "ZeeZee, transform me!"_

The silver comb glowed gold as the kwami was sucked into it, turning it gold with black stripes. Black and gold sparkles immediately engulfed the Jedi Master, transforming her clothes into a bee themed skintight outfit, complete with black gloves, boots, lipstick and mask. On her belt, in place of her light saber, she had a medium long blowgun with several stinger-like darts in a little pouch as well. Magical power coursed through her, causing her shoulders to relax but also tense up at the same time. It had been too long since she had been the hero Paris dubbed Queen Bee; she doubted if anyone remembered her. But if she could keep her presence a secret until she figured out a plan it would be better for the children and for her, as well as Paris. From what she heard from the Padawans, there were two superheroes that appeared a couple of months before Selma decided to head to Paris, so it was safe as far as she was concerned.

But if they failed, then she would have to step up and take the role of the guardian. Sighing Queen Bee walked over to the window, opening up to let the cool breeze enter. The bee themed hero smiled as she climbed out on the ledge and crawling up to the roof, using her gloves' super stickiness to aid her. There was something about Earth that brought a smile to the Jedi Master's face. There were several different regions with different climates, ranging from scorching hot like Tatooine, to freezing cold like Hoth, or maybe even Ilum to the milder, much warmer climates like some of the tropical planets like Naboo. Queen Bee stood on the roof and stared at the Eiffel Tower in the distance. A symbol of hope for many, just like the Temple of the Jedi Order. Except only time will tell if the Tower will stand the tests of time.

Shaking her head, Queen Bee jumped off the roof in the direction away from the Tower and deeper into town, keeping to the shadows. The jumps were amplified with the Force, so she was able to make great distances easily between roofs. She stopped right when she arrived at the Agreste Manor, breathing heavy from the jumps. The mansion still looked the same as it did all those years ago when she left. The lights were all shut off except for one on the side. Selma smiled to herself slightly. Her son always was the Late Owl while her husband was the earliest riser she had ever seen, probably even more so than some of the Council Members. From where she was there were cameras everywhere, which caused her brow to furrow. Sure the two couples who were extremely rich had taken precautions to make sure their home and valuables were safe but from what Queen Bee could see was pure overkill.

Cameras lined every corner of the compound, pointing at different places, but each one was pointed at the compound. There was a security camera at the front of the gate, which seemed to move from a control on the inside. This place seemed to have more security than the Jedi Temple ever did in its centuries of existing.

Her brow furrowed as she spotted a figure move in the lighted room. There was a flash of bright green and black before the entire room went dark and a figure jumped out of the window. She could easily see the golden blonde hair and striking green eyes from here but anything else was cloaked in shadow. Queen Bee crouched behind a chimney when the figure that she remembered was Cat Noir from the news looked her way. She hid until she was certain he had gone. With one last look towards the Agreste household, Queen Bee started to jump in the direction of Cat Noir she presumed he went. She searched for about thirty minutes with no luck. Right as she was about to give up, the bee themed hero heard the tell tale signs of silent but rowdy conversations.

"And I'm just saying, if you want to tattoo jerk to your forehead, it would be helpful for everybody," A young female voice said matter of factly.

"Whoa. Where did that come from Bugaboo?" an equally young male voice asked. Queen Bee presumed that was Cat noir speaking due to his uncaring attitude leaking into his voice. The female just sighed as the bee hero imagined her rubbing her head as she suspected a headache was forming.

"Nowhere. It's just this girl at my school is such a…." there was a pause as Queen Be suspected the female was searching for an appropriate word to use. She apparently gave up with a frustrated grunt.

"Hey if you need me to take care if it for you I would happily do it Milady." Cat Noir offered.

"Thanks Cat," the female thanked, sounding sincere. The two continued to chat, leaving Queen Bee to get bored quickly. She was about to leave when she felt the ever-annoying tickle that accompanied a sneeze. Before she could even attempt to try and stop it, she let loose a loud and very wet sneeze, causing the young heroes to stop their conversation and tense.

"Who's there?" the female asked. There was complete and utter seriousness in her voice; none of the playfulness she heard earlier. Knowing it was futile to keep quiet, Queen Bee reluctantly stepped out of the shadows and into the light. She came face to face with Cat Noir and a girl who she presumed was Ladybug, if her red and black polka dotted outfit was anything to go by. Her raven black hair was tied back into pigtails with red ribbons keeping it out of her face. The magic that came with the miraculous blurred the holder's face when transformed but for some reason Queen Bee felt she recognized the superhero standing in front of her.

"My name is Queen Bee," the hero introduced her hands in the universal sign of surrender. "I mean you no harm."

Ladybug and Cat Noir, who had been wielding a staff and yoyo (really?) respectively, hesitantly relaxed as they continued to eye the bee hero with suspiciously.

"Why are you here?" Ladybug asked.

 _This girl would've made an excellent Jedi and General,_ Selma thought bitterly. But out loud she said, "I was just getting familiar with the place. But now that I know that there are two others out there I want to ask you something."

The two heroes glance at each other, Cat Noir smiling and wiggling his eyebrows mischievously. Ladybug groaned and rubbed her head as she turned back to Queen Bee.

"Ask away Ms." She said.

"I wish to divide Paris, into sectors, since there are enough of us to protect it easily. " Queen Bee explained. "That way we can cover more ground on patrol."

"I'm sorry but just who do you think you are waltzing in like this and taking over?" Ladybug interrupted. Queen Bee had to bite down a remark that would've put the young hero in her place. If she was _anyone_ of her soldiers they would be running twenty laps around whatever base she was stationed at. But she wasn't. So taking a deep breath, Queen Bee swallowed her anger.

"I do believe that I am older than you are, and if I did my research correctly then you have just recently received your miraculous. So, by fault, I out rank both of you, easily but I will be generous and let you do your thing and lead the charge for a change. However I am not willing to leave Paris in the hands of children. I will stay out of your way unless you require assistance. I can volunteer to take the East and West side, while you and cat boy take the North and South. We stay out of each other's way, that way we are not bothering each other. So what do you say?"

"Uh give us a minute, _sil-vous plait_ ," Ladybug requested. Cat Noir and her huddled together several paces down to talk quietly. While they were chatting Queen Bee observed the people below. There were young couples holding hands, parents holding sleepy children and some young teenagers out and about while they should've been in bed. The bee themed hero smiled to herself. It was nights like this that made her glad she was alive and well.

"Excuse me? _Mademoiselle L'abeille_?" Ladybug pulled her out of her thoughts. "Cat Noir and I have agreed to your terms."

"Yeah we promise to stay out of your way," Cat Noir put in. Then he smirked when he added, "It would be an honor to help you learn the ropes to bee honeyst." Ladybug and Queen Bee simultaneously face palmed at Cat Noir's horrible attempt at a bee joke.

"Does he do this all the time?" The older hero asked.

"All. The. Time," Ladybug answered dryly. With a slight smile she added, "but it's kind of cute and endearing." Queen Bee rolled her still grass green eyes as she made her way towards the edge of the roof. Storm clouds rolled in silently over the blanket of stars, giving off an ominous feeling and air. Suddenly a beeping sound caught her attention. It was her comb. Soon she would transform back into dojo owner Selma Turon and she had no intentions of walking all the way back to the dojo. Sighing she turned to the two heroes her face set.

"If you'll excuse me, but I have to be going now," she said before taking off. The Jedi Master made it back to the home right as her miraculous lost power, and she detransformed back to her normal self. She caught the exhausted kwami right before she fell to the ground. ZeeZee yawned tiredly as Selma placed the kwami on a soft area on the bookshelf before the human master went to go and get something for the kwami to eat. The bee kwami usually preferred honey or nougats after a transformation, but she would eat anything but it had to be sweet.

Selma quietly tip toed through the house, checking on her guest before heading down to the kitchen. The senator from Alderaan was sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly as his chest rose up and down, the only indication that he was alive since he was on his back and so still he could've been presumed dead. Shaking her head, Selma quietly shut the door and continued her quest to the kitchen where she gathered the needed supplies before returning to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"I have your usual honey and nougats ZeeZee," Selma announced placing the items next to the little kwami. "Please do not make a mess. I am going to go and get ready for bed." As the bee fairy started to dig into her feast Selma started to strip into her nightclothes, which consisted of a knee long, long sleeved silk nightgown with her hair tied up in a messy high bun. She placed the comb in a safe place that only she knew where. Once the Master was ready for bed, she collapsed on her cot, not catching ZeeZee's face, which was dripping honey in a cartoonish fashion. The kwami placed the closed bottle of honey down before zooming over to her master and snuggling closely to her. Before either Jedi or fairy knew it, both were in the tight embrace of sleep….

 _Selma stood on what looked to be the bridge of an imperial star destroyer, facing a planet she knew to be Alderaan, the twins' home world. Selma had a deep sense of foreboding settle in the pit of her stomach. The Force wanted her to see this…something is going to happen that has yet to happen. Something that was going to change the course of the galaxy._

 _A voice beside her startled her but she recognized it as General Tarkin, or Grand Moff Tarkin as he was known now. The traitor. "You may fire when ready." The Imperial lackeys pressed in code and Selma felt the power under her feet. Suddenly a beam of green light shot out straight at the peaceful planet, sending pieces of rock to scatter into space. Selma stood there shocked and stunned as the Force cried out, causing her to fall to her knees._

 _"It felt like a bunch of people were crying out and then suddenly silenced," A wise voice stated mysteriously. The world around her soon grew dark as she was thrown back into her body_

 _-_ Fast Forward (Monday morning)- 

Marinette awoke to Tiki shaking her a wake and yelling in her face. She groaned and sat up groggily. With a glance at the clock Marinette gasped and threw the covers off, along with Tiki, but she dodged the covers easily. The raven-haired designer quickly showered and dressed in her usual flowered shirt, brown cardigan, and pink pants. Once Marinette had her books and things in her bag, she grabbed her pink purse and ran out of the door, with Tiki dashing into purse.

"Mama, Papa, I'm gone!" Marinette cried as she grabbed some left over food from the bakery. "I love you!"

"We love you too!" Madame Sabine called down. "Have a good day!"

"Merci! Et toi!" With that Marinette dashed down the street towards the school. She made it just as the final bell rang, sliding in her seat next to Alya who was scrolling through her phone. Chloe and Sabrina, or as the reporter liked to call them Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Blonde, where already there, laughing about someone who was probably out of fashion. Rose and Juleka were there, the blonde happily chatting about Prince Ali's next visit to Paris. Kim and Max were there, with Max doing next week's algebra homework while Kim was folding a paper airplane. Everyone else, Alix, Ivan, Nathanaël, Mylène were there each chatting with their respective seat partners, until Ms. Bustier walked in, her presence silencing the class.

"I hope everyone had an excellent weekend," the literature teacher greeted. Each of the students glanced at each other knowingly. This was the quietest weekend they had since the akuma showed up, which was rare, a blessing and also pretty anxious. It was like the calm before the storm, but for now, the students weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. That is until they get too much homework. "So just a quick reminder Wednesday we'll be heading to the new dojo that opened up. Please remember to wear comfortable clothing and to bring a change of clothes for afterwards. We'll be back in time for you to change before the next class. Now onto the lesson."

The rest of the class was spent talking about an American author and poet who was quite gory, in Marinette's opinion. Apparently his works were also the inspiration of a serial killer during the last few days of his life. He was also to have said, 'If I knew my works would be an inspiration of a killer I would have devoted more time to eroticism.' That earned a snicker of laughter from the immature boys in the class and caused a fiery red blush to appear on both Marinette and Adrien. The class ended with Ms. Bustier assigning the class one of the most famous poem's called The Raven.

"Next class we'll talk about the Mask of the Red Death and discuss it." Ms. Bustier said right as the bell rang for homeroom. The students sighed as they relaxed and started to talk among themselves.

"So are you coming with us to the sci-fi movie marathon they're showing at the Eiffel Tower tonight?" Alya asked

"I don't know," Marinette admitted. She wasn't the biggest fan of science fiction but something told her she didn't' want to miss out. "I mean what are they showing?"

"All _Galaxy Wars_ movies including the hated prequels. Personally I enjoy them."

Behind them, Nino scoffed, "If you even show one hint of enjoyment for the prequels at the showing, then I'm not sticking up for you when a bunch of nerds try to beat up on you."

Alya scoffed as well, "I don't need you to stick up for me. I can take care of myself.'

"Yeah if running head first into akuma fights just to get a shot of Ladybug is taking care of yourself then I must have the definition wrong." Marinette commented earning a slight smack on the arm. The two giggled.

"Oh I almost forgot," Nino suddenly said. "I invited those two kids from the dojo to go with us if that's okay."

"Oh you mean Madeline and Michael?" Alya asked. The conversation then turned to the two strange kids, and then turned to the man they claimed was a senator.

"I've never even heard of a Senator Organa before," Alya wondered out loud. "Not even in the national news. I tried to look him up…. nada."

"Any theories?" Marinette whispered.

"Obviously. The two that most fit with this is that Selma Turon is part of an underground cult and this 'Senator Organa' is like the second in command, and Turon is the leader. That or they are aliens from another planet and they are here to take over the world and Senator Organa is the first in a multitude of aliens trying to infiltrate the government."

A snort coming from across the aisle drew the group's attention. "Yeah right. If anything, Senator Organa is a fake name and those losers are probably just making something up to get friends."

"I don't think you have any bases to judge anyone Chloe," Alya spat back at the blonde. "Especially someone you haven't even met."

"I don't need to meet some lowly peasant to know that they aren't worth their salt. I mean I'm the _mayor's daughter_ for crying out loud!"

Alya moved to get up, but Marinette stopped her. She knew when to pick and choose her battles, but Alya needed to learn that. The reporter just glared daggers at the blonde as she continued to file her well-manicured nails. The bell rang once more, signifying the end of homeroom and the start of science. After two more classes, they had lunch break.

Alya, Marinette and Nino sat together for lunch, while Adrien went home for it. The three sat around in a circle, eating their various foods and laughing. Halfway into their lunch break Alya got a notification on her phone that a strange, unidentified object was seen flying over the Seine earlier this morning. They even got a blurry, grainy picture. Marinette looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. According to the article, French military forces attempted to take it down, assuming it was a threat. After a rather thrilling chase, the military was close to brining it down, one more appeared out of nowhere, giving the other enough time to leave before it vanished, shooting off into space. The one that arrived later also vanished, leaving no trace whatsoever. Although Mayor Bourgeois was trying to deny it being a UFO and saying that it was just a military testing.

"Do you think the ships are connected to Area 51?" Nino asked.

"No. Because there is no such thing as aliens." Marinette argued. The raven-haired designer slipped two pieces of her sandwich to Tiki discreetly. She humped as the bell rang once again. The rest of the day was uneventful except for a pop quiz in science. Marinette quietly watched the seconds tick away on the clock until the final bell rang. With out hesitation her and Alya left the classroom and headed to the front of the room.

"So am I going to meet you there or are were going to get the other together?"

"Let's go together. I think it would be better for all of us to go as a big group."

"Hey ladies wait up." Adrien called. They both stopped and glanced over and they saw the blonde model walk over to them. But he stopped halfway as Chloe practically throwing herself on the poor model.

"ADRIKINS!" She squealed. "My daddy has an interview tonight at a very nice restaurant and I think that I can get my daddy to make us a reservation."

"Uh actually I was planning on going to a sci-fi movie marathon with Nino," Adrien pushed the blonde away none too gently.

"But adrikins!" Chloe whined.

"Sorry but I already made plans," Adrien said walking away. He walked over to the girls, who were staring at them with eyes wide and jaws on the floor. He smiled at the two, mainly Marinette. "Hey. So are we meeting at the Eiffel Tower at let's say, 6:30?"

"Oh yeah, we'll Eiffel Tower you at the meet, I mean we'll six-thirty at you, uh." Marinette hid her tomato red face as she stuttered embarrassingly. Alya placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"We'll meet you there at 6:30." Alya covered her.

"Great." A horn coming from a black limousine sounded, causing all of them to cover their ears. Adrien sighed as he made his way to the limousine waving the girls goodbye.

"I'll meet you at the dojo girl," Alya said as she walked off.

"Okay." Marinette waved goodbye. She sighed as she walked towards her home. The streets were full of people and some tourists taking a picture of everything they saw, which was kind of annoying in Marinette's opinion. When she arrived at home, she quickly got freshened up and changed into something a little nicer. She decided on a tan colored top, with a nice pair of blue jeans and sandals.

"You look cute Marinette," Tikki complemented. "But isn't it just a movie marathon?"

"Yeah so?"

Tikki scrunched her face into a knowing smile that looked deviously like a smirk. "Are you _sure_ it's not for Adrien?" The fairy stressed the word 'sure' causing it to sound a lot like Alya.

"Yes I'm sure Tiki." Marinette assured the little red thing. She undid her ponytails and ran a brush through her wild hair. While she was doing so, her mother called her down, something about a friend waiting for her. That couldn't be right. Her clock read 4:45 and Alya was supposed to be there to pick her up at five. So who could it be?

"Stay here Tikki. I'll be right back." Marinette ordered. The little fairy nodded as she continued to eat her little cookies. "Coming mom!"

When Marinette arrived her mother and father were talking to Madeline and Michael. The two females were chatting quietly and drinking a glass of tea, while Michael and her dad were arm wrestling kind of loudly. Marinette rolled her eyes. Men.

Madeline and Michael were both pretty dressed up, with Madeline wearing a nice high collared no sleeve summer green dress with black leggings, brown boots, and jean jacket. Her hair was done in a braid, and Marinette couldn't help but be jealous. Madeline's hair was long and very lush, with bleach blonde ends. Michael wore a nice tee shirt, with a buttoned up vest, worn out blue jeans and cowboy boots. Madeline and Sabine laughing quietly at the two men Marinette watched the scene from the stairs.

"Oh Marinette there you are," Sabine moved off the stool to hug her daughter. "You look nice. Is Adrien going?"

"Mom," Marinette protested turning bright red. Madeline chuckled, moving off her stool. "Hey how are ya?"

"Pretty good, all things considering." Madeline said. She added dramatically, "My brother and your father are locked in a battle for the fate of…. a plate of macaroons."

Marinette chuckled at the seriousness of her tone. "Let me go and brush my hair and grab my purse. I'm almost ready."

"Okay. Just please hurry. I don't want my brother to end up in a wrestling match over a plate of chocolate chips. And your father could very well end up killing him."

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at her comment and grabbed everything she needed. Tikki watched as her Chosen flew around the room, grabbing her phone, and Tikki as well as her cookies and stuffed them in her purse. When Marinette ran back down stairs, Alya was they're chatting with Madeline and Michael.

"Oh hey girl. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go."

"What about Nino and Adrien?" Madeline inquired.

"They're going to meet us there."

-Line Break-

Adrien squeezed a drop of cologne onto his skin before rubbing it in. True it was just a movie marathon, but Marinette was going to be there. Looking in the full-length mirror he smiled to himself. He wore a powered grey shirt, with a black button up vest, black jeans and nice converse. His father made all of them of course. He combed his wild main of hair back, and dabbed a bit of Agreste cologne on, looking semi presentable.

"Ugh, I don't think I can take much more of this love stuff," Plagg grumbled, holding a piece of Camembert.

"Oh shut it Plagg," Adrien demanded, though he did it with a smile. "I feel confident about tonight. And in no way are you going to ruin it for me." He rubbed the black cat kwami's head before snatching the cheese.

"Hey!" Plagg demanded.

"I am not smelling like stinky cheese tonight." Adrien informed him. A knock on the door prompted Plagg to hide in Adrien's vest.

"Adrien are you ready?" Nathalie, his father's personal assistant, asked opening the door.

"Yeah. Coming." Adrien quickly ran to the car, where the Gorilla was waiting. They, like always, drove in silence to the Eiffel Tower where Nino, Madeline, Michael, Alya and Marinette were waiting. Gosh, Marinette looked stunning. Her hair was down, framing her child-like face and bright baby blue eyes. She looked like a goddess, smiling and having a good time. When Madeline walked over to them, Adrien caught a glimpse of a diamond brooch pinned behind her jacket.

As soon as they met up with each other, they took a seat near the front, right as the movies started. Adrien was excited to see the movies and as the opening credits rolled, excitement bubbled up. Then the opening scene, then the climax and finally they were halfway through the prequels. Adrien, Nino, Alya, Marinette, Marinette and the majority of the people gathered had their eyes glued to the screen, all except Michael, who was draped over her seat, snoring away. When the movies ended and the end credit were rolling, Madeline still had her eyes glued ot the screen, with tears glistening in her eyes.

 _She must never have seen the movies before,_ Adrien thought.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. Alya and Marinette glanced over at them, but continued to get Michael awake. Madeline smiled before swallowing and looking Adrien with a forced smile he knew all too well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Madeline stood. She took a deep breath. "The movie was just a little…emotional for my taste. Excuse me but I need to get my brother. It's getting late. It was a pleasure to see you again Adrien."

"You too," Adrien watched Madeline silently walk past Michael, effectively shuddering awake. They both walked off into the night like a shadow. You never knew they were there.

-Line Break-

Madeline and Michael made there way home in silence. They were halfway home when the young twin sensed that Michael wanted to ask her something.

"I know you want to ask me something Michael," Madeline confronted. "One of the upsides and maybe downside of being a Jedi."

"How were the movies?" Okay not what she suspected he asked.

"If I'm honest," Madeline admitted with a shake of her head. "Too close to real life and too far from reality in my opinion."

"What do you mean?"

"It was easy to spot the special effects, they used the wrong terms for the wrong thing," Madeline ranted. "They even discriminated against the different species of aliens! They all looked like giant grey aliens!'

"Well these people are primitive and they haven't had any contact with any extraterrestrial. And if they did, then the governments had taken them in and they're never seen again. You can expect them to make a few mistakes in their films."

"But those movies…. they were almost _exactly_ like what happened to the Galactic Republic." Madeline argued. "The only thing different was the names. Did Senator Organa make out okay?"

"Yeah. After a few bogeys tried to shoot him down, Master Selma helped out. Discreetly of course. She was gone before they could even register what happened." Madeline processed all that was said by her twin. Senator Organa left before the sun was shining high in the sky, but was spotted by the military. Thankfully he had backup. The Alderaan senator was probably halfway home by now. With a sigh, Madeline made her way to the front of the house, heading straight up to her room, closing and locking the door behind her. She was emotionally and physically drained from the day, having to say goodbye to an old friend was hard. Even harder was knowing that he was going to start a rebellion. Without bothering to change out of her clothes Madeline's eye slowly closed. 

**Thought I'd give ya'll a treat for being so patient. So two chapters, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas in July. Shout out to anyone who can name the author I'm talking about. The line comes from a movie loosely off one of his books...pretty eays. peace**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Wednesday rolled around, Madeline felt anxiety and nervousness roll through her. It did not take much to do make Madeline Moraes nervous but for some reason, the young Padawan felt her heart beat nervously in her chest. She never felt this nervous since the night before she was supposed to take the Trials, which she never took. Taking a deep breath, Madeline blocked an imaginary adversary's uppercut. She did leg sweep, ultimately destroying the enemy. She was sweating a storm when she realized that someone was clapping slowly. Madeline turned her head to see her lovely brother Michael clapping in the shadows of an AC unit.

"Bravo," he said smiling. "You have just defeated the enemy of nothing."

Madeline rolled her eyes and scoffed. She smiled coyly. "And you don't think that I could hold my own against a real enemy?"

"Duh. If I recall correctly I had to save your butt several times when you 'held your own' against several enemies of the Republic."

"To be fair, those 'enemies of the Republic' were self righteous generals who couldn't bother to get their hands dirty."

"True," Michael commented. He stalked towards Madeline who was immediately on guard. Whenever her brother walked like that, it usually meant trouble. "But still. The punishment for failure would've been worse than any Republic prison."

"Obviously." Madeline noticed that she started to circle the roof with her brother, keeping him in front of her line of sight. "So am I right in saying that you aren't up here to lecture me?"

"Huh. Who knew that you were such a genius?" He sarcastically commented. "No I came to challenge you to see who's the better twin in hand-to-hand combat."

Madeline scoffed. "I thought we settled this on Coruscant."

"We did, but that was three years ago. I feel like I've gotten stronger since-"

"Since I whooped your butt?" Again, Madeline scoffed at that. "As if. I'll take your bet…. on one condition. If I win then you do my chores for a month."

"And if I win?"

The girl shrugged. "Then I do yours." She held out her gloved hand, her smiled daring her brother to take the gamble. "Do we have a deal, brother o'mine?"

He didn't hesitate to clasp her hand at the elbow, his smile mirroring hers. "We do."

"Then let us begin." They went to the opposite sides of the roof, stretching and pulling their muscles. "Here are the rules: you can use anything except for the throwing knives you have on you."

Michael looked too innocent for her taste. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madeline scowled at her brother. Sometimes he was too obvious it made her wonder how he didn't get caught during his undercover missions. But she shook her head and continued, "The first one to be knocked down loses. Other than that, any thing found up here can be used. Are we clear brother?"

"Crystal like the waters of Naboo sister," Michael answered. He cracked his knuckles and stood in a fighting stance. Madeline mirrored his stance, but with the correct footing, and smirked. She was going to win.

-Line break-

The five-minute walk to the new dojo located down the street from Collège Françoise Dupont was a loud and rowdy one. Many of Marinette's classmates were dressed in workout clothes in expectation of a sweat. All except Chloe Bourgeois, who was decked out in designer clothes. She wore a silky top that was the color of mustard, and a skirt that was short in the front and longer in the back. On her feet she wore roman styled sandals that wrapped around her leg, stopping at her kneecap. The mayor's daughter was rather surprised when Mme. Bustier told them to head on down to the dojo.

Now she was sulking in the back of the group, complaining rather loudly to her de facto friend, Sabrina, who was wise enough to wear gym clothes. Marinette rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore Chloe's loud whining and attempted to focus on Alya's continued speculation about Madeline Turon and her family. Most of the journalist's theories came back to being aliens from outer space but she didn't have any hard evidence to back that theory up.

Finally they arrived at the dojo, five minutes ahead of schedule. They walked into the door and saw a woman hitting a wooden post with such ferocity that it splintered with each hit. Her eyes were blindfolded, blocking her view of the post and yet she hit the post with such accuracy it shocked and stunned the students as they watched silently. The woman wore a tank top that was nearly the color of her skin and showed off her tanned, toned stomach. Her pewter grey pants were baggy, held at place with a belt and a flap with strange designs on it fell from it. She wore nothing on her feet except bandages. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a strange do, and she seemed to have bluish fingerless gloves that stopped just above her elbows on. When Mme. Bustier cleared her throat, the dojo owner stood straight and tore her blindfold off.

She blinked those startling green eyes the students' way and smiled a smile so frightening it could've sent Hawkmoth crying to his mother in fear.

"Ah Mademoiselle Bustier." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "You are five minutes earlier than I expected."

"I didn't have anything to do so I decided why sit around fickle?"

The dojo master's smirk looked rather scary. "Very wise decision Mademoiselle." She scanned the class with those bright green eyes. "You have a very large class here Ms. Bustier. I do not have enough room here in the training room. We will have to move this to the roof. Please follow me."

The dojo owner walked over to the stairs and started to ascend into the upper levels, the class following without complaint. Well the majority of the class followed without complaint. Chloe complained about how the vanilla and lavender scent was giving her a headache and causing her to break out in a rash. Sabrina, _bless her_ , tried to say that the scent in the air calmed her down and that it wasn't that strong. It seemed to be true as Sabrina's shoulders were relaxed, and she was speaking clearly and not glancing around like a nervous bird.

But the spoiled brat bit back and shouted at her, telling her that she should shut up. Marinette was positive that Selma heard the outburst as the raven-haired girl saw the martial artist turn her head slightly before leading the children down a hallway lined with artifacts that seemed to be straight out of a sci-fi movie. There was an ornate cabinet that looked unimportant but it was reverently light by candles. But Marinette felt overwhelmed with multiple emotions but the main emotions she felt were anger, sadness, and pain. They hit her like a wave, causing some tears to be pulled but they quickly left as soon as they came.

What was that all about? She asked herself. Shrugging, the young girl shook her head and continued to follow the class.

Adrien also felt the swell of emotions as they passed the cabinet but it felt more like a punch in the face than a wave. He felt physically sick to his stomach but he swallowed to keep his bile from rising. Adrien felt himself go pale and break out in a cold sweat.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino asked. The self-proclaimed DJ saw how pale his friend went as they passed the cabinet. Adrien seemed to be experiencing shock or something.

"Yeah I'm fine." The blonde answered unconvincingly. They walked for a little longer before they came to a door that was very plain in every sense of the word. The martial artist opened the door to reveal a scene straight out of an action movie. Madeline and Michael were fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat but there were several throwing knives embedded…. _embedded hilt deep_ into the floor and the AC unit. Both twins were sweaty as they dodged each other's uppercuts and leg sweeps. Madeline seemed to have the upper hand as she threw jabs and more swings, bringing her twin down to the ground with a thump. Both were out of breath and glistening with sweat, though Madeline was grinning like a mad woman and pointing the broken end of what could only be assumed was the handle of a broom. The woman Adrien could only assume was the owner and mother of the twins cleared her throat. The twins froze before turning with an all-too- innocent smile on their faces before Madeline helped her twin up. The older woman turned to the class.

"Please sit down in a circle right here," the woman ordered. "Get as comfortable as you can. I need to have a talk with my children before we start." Everyone did as they were ordered without complaint (except Chloe who complained that her clothes were going to get dirty) as the mother pulled the twins off to the side out of the earshot. Maybe they were out of earshot for the rest of the class but not for Adrien as he heard every word.

"What in the name of the Order were you thinking?"

"We were just sparring _mom,"_ Madeline answered. She crossed her arms in annoyance.

Their mother just sighed. "Very well." Her voice dropped into such a low whisper Adrien straine dot hear what came next, "While we are up here, I am going to need one of you to keep an eye on the communications. The Emperor should be on Alderaan for the early Empire Day celebration. Senator Organa will broadcast the attack on the Imperial Channel. I want to know how this ends."

"If the Empire is any more tyrannical than last time I heard about an uprising then it will end with the way you think: with many people dead and the Empire cementing its power."

"I fear that you are right." The mother agreed. Adrien had to force himself to look away. The tone in the mother's voice was grim and depressing, like she was diagnosed with a terminal disease and she was resigned to her fate. Madeline and Michael glanced at each other before the female twin pressed a button on a strange arm guard she had on her wrist.

The dojo owner walked over to the group of children who were talking quietly with each other. As she sat down cross-legged the class quieted down.

"So today we are going begin with the basics." The woman said. "To be able to fight a full trained warrior you must be focused and balanced in your mind and your soul. And to do that you must meditate. Mediation is a dynamic, structure, and interactive process, which helps you focus yourself. It helps you to evaluate any issue you seem to find yourself in. We will begin by closing our eyes and picture yourself in a place that makes you feel the happiest."

Everyone did as they were told. Marinette placed herself in the bakery with her parents, baking pastries with them. Adrien placed himself in the strawberry fields in the past with his mother, the sun shining on his face. The teacher's voice was there in the very back of his mind.

 _"Now listen to my voice. Let the scene fade away but hang on to the feelings. Let the scene fade away and feel the universe around you as it changes and shifts constantly. Quiet your minds, with your sole focus on breathing deeply."_

Marinette and Adrien did as they were told letting their scenes of happiness fall away, ending up in a large room like place with darkness surrounding them except for a single spot light on them. Everyone around them had trouble focusing on that as they had trouble quieting their mind. It was probably due to the fact that being the superheroes of Paris they _had_ to focus otherwise they would slip up and the akuma would get a hold of their Miraculous. They felt something deep within them, especially Adrien. It felt like there was a string attached to their waist, and something was pulling them hard but not forcefully.

Selma had opened her eyes halfway through the exercise when she felt a shift in the force. Madeline and Michael were sitting on either side of her, so it wasn't them. Selma had gotten used to their force signatures so that wasn't it. It was something different, a signature that seemed familiar and yet different at the same time. The signature had that feeling of a strong, pulsing sun, sending warmth and happiness towards her yet it had a slight darkness to it. Not evil per say but it had that drained the pulsing sun ever so slightly. Light and dark.

Selma's frowned deepened as the thought crossed her mind. The only other person who had that type of force signature and he was now currently ruling the galaxy with the former Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. But this wasn't the same. This wasn't the balance of light and dark in a person, with those two extremes constantly battling for control. It was a pulsing sun with a slight shadow in the corner. A very rare force signature.

The Jedi Master hummed in thought as she realized it was time for the next activity. She clapped her hands, causing some of the students to jump. Their eyes flew open in surprise, and Selma had to suppress a smirk that threatened to form on her face. If any of these children were on Coruscant before the massacre they would've been about the rank of a older Padawan yet some of them acted like little younglings.

"Excellent job. You all have successfully mastered the art of meditation. If you practice it about an hour everyday you should excel at this. Now on to the fighting forms." The class stood, excitement plastered on their faces as Madeline and Michael handed out wooden staffs. When everyone received on, the twins held their own staffs, Madeline giving it a twirl in a single hand. She smirked as the class went wide-eyed at her as she walked back to her place beside her mother.

The woman ordered everyone to stand with his or her legs shoulder width apart. The twins went around and corrected everyone if they spotted something wrong with their stance. Marinette and Adrien were the only two who had the correct footing and everything. The model used the excuse of fencing, while the baker's daughter said she used to take martial arts when she was little, but lost interest. Madeline smiled as she did a once over before moving on to fix Chloe's form. The spoiled brat immediately protested being touched.

"Ew! Don't touch me!" She squealed. Madeline was spooked slightly as she jumped back from the blonde with a confused expression. Everyone raised an eyebrow as the blonde continued, "You're all sweaty! And do you really expect me do _fight_? Pfff. As if! I'll leave the fighting to Ladybug and Chat Noir thank you very much."

Madeline looked like she wanted to murder Chloe, but before she could take a step forward her mother put a comforting hand on her shoulder and stepped up. "Your teacher was supposed to inform you that you were to wear clothes you can sweat in. And by the looks of things everyone was informed. Were you absent the day she announced it?"

"No Madame Selma," Ms. Bustier spoke. "Chloe was there when I informed the class."

"Hm. Then the fault lies not with the teacher but with you, Mademoiselle… Chloe was it? And now you are being disrespectful to my daughter. Your father might be the mayor of Paris, but you have _no right_ to walk into _my_ home and disrespect _my_ kids. One more outburst and I will send you out regardless. Am I understood?" The woman spoke slowly and calmly but her eyes betrayed her actual feelings. She was not happy with Chloe Bourgeois and everyone saw that. But unfortunately the spoiled blonde couldn't.

Chloe just stuck her nose in the air and continued, "You won't get a good review from me that's for sure! When I tell my daddy how horribly you treated me, you'll be out of business before the end of the week!"

"You can tell your father all the lies you want. But I have my ways as well. I am sure your father would want hear from an adult. Not a spoiled child who uses her father's position to get what she wants."

Marinette had to bite back a chuckle at Chloe's expression. The blonde's eye was twitching as she growled. She saw that Madeline wasn't very successful, her face turned beet red as she held her stomach. Chloe growled as she walked to the side and sat down, pouting. The class was silent except for the silent chuckles of Madeline. The dojo master sighed and took a moment before composing herself.

"Now, let us continue." The rest of the class was uneventful but Marinette had a deep sinking feeling in the bottom of her gut. Near the end of the lesson Marinette heard a faint beep. Madeline vanished leaving Selma to scowl and Michael to look around worried. Only until the class was packing up Madeline reappeared out of breath. She whispered something hurriedly in her mother's ear. Selma's face went through a gambit of emotions in three seconds: interest, worry, concern, surprise, and finally anger. The class was busy with gathering their things so no one but Marinette heard what Selma told Madeline.

"I thought this would happen. Now there is no turning back from this road."

"They can still do this," Madeline said. "This incident might rally others to the cause."

"The Empire has ways of stopping dissents. How is Senator Organa?"

"He's fine. Apparently, he didn't know anything about this attack. The attackers got away unscathed."

Selma sighed in relief. "That's good. What else has the HoloNet revealed?"

"There is a dissent Senator named Gall Trayvis speaking out against the Empire. And two others that run an illegal broadcast, the Bridgers I think. They are hacking the Imperial HoloNet and speaking out daily. "

"The Empire won't sit by and let this happen." Selma said. She was silebnt before sighing and nodding. "Very good. You and your brother are free this afternoon but you must be back before dark. I fear that with this rebellion might come more trouble for us."

"Okay." Marinette turned her head as soon as Madeline bowed to her mother. The young raven haired designer started to chatter with Alya when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Madeline smiling.

"Hey." The brunette greeted.

"Hey." The friends parroted back.

"So are you free this afternoon afterschool?"

"Other than homework no I don't think so." Marinette answered. "Why?"

"Well I'm free and I was wondering if you wanted to hang."

"Sure, we can all meet at my place," Marinette just about squealed from excitement. The raven-haired girl turned to her friend who was on her phone. "Alya?"

"Obviously girl. And if you can help with our History homework the help will be gratefully appreciated."

"Of course." Madeline prided herself on being knowledgeable in that kind of stuff. She had to learn the culture and history of multiple systems that were apart of the Galactic Republic and there were so many.

"Great. We get out at three fifty one. You can meet us at my place at four ten." Marinette beamed at the plan.

"Sounds good. I'll se you then."

"You're giving me a detention?!" a high pitched voice screeched. Everyone looked over to see Mme. Bustier handing Chloe Bourgeois a detention slip. The blonde was absolutely furious. Her face was a redder than Ladybug's suit. "Why are you giving me a detention?"

"Because you were rude to some one older than you. Madame Selma was nice enough to rearrange her schedule for the rest of the school year to help us defend ourselves. Free of charge to the school even. I believe we owe it to her and her family respect. You have used your father's position to get what you want, but this is where I put my foot down. I have had it with your attitude Chloe Bourgeois and I am pretty sure every single classmate and teacher has had it as well. You will show up to detention tomorrow afternoon or you will receive another one. Am I clear?"

Everyone stood there as they watched Chloe snatch the detention and stuff it in her purse. Mme. Bustier sighed as she walked over to Selma who was sitting on top of the ruined air conditioning unit, scanning the lcass, trying to pinpoint the exact place of the force signature.

"Excusez-moi Madame Selma," Mme. Bustier called to her. Like a leopard, Selma slid down to the ground with so much agility and grace. "I would like to apologize for Chloe Bourgeois behavior."

Selma placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. Smiling she said, "Do not worry about it. Other than Mademoiselle Bourgeois, I would have to say that your class was well behaved and very skilled. There are those in here that are a natural. Maybe later we will have to see about private lessons.

"As for Chloe Bourgeois, I suspect that her behavior stems from not enough attention from her father and the only way to get his attention is to get in trouble. I see it all the time. In time she will learn that the attention on her will be the wrong type and make a complete turn around. As for now we can only do what we must. I assume that you will come back around the same time next week?"

"Oui. Next Wednesday. Same time." Miss Bustier faced the master straight on and bowed deeply in respect. Selma mirrored her bow, although she didn't go as far down. The class walked out of the dojo, leaving three very tired Jedi behind.

Madeline stretched and yawned loudly, already deciding to take a nap. As she was walking up the stairs, an explosion rocked the house, followed by screams. Selma was the first one to recover, heading to the door to see what the problem was. Standing in front of a large crater that barely missed the dojo entrance was a girl about the age of fifteen. She had a tight fitting dark purple bodice with a large music staff on the front. The sleeves and collar were black lace and she wore calf-high black boots and fingerless black gloves. The girl's dark brown hair swayed in the breeze, and over her golden brown eyes was a butterfly like symbol. An akuma.

Selma slammed and barricaded the door. She pulled the twins up the stairs and shoved them into Madeline's room.

"Do not move from this room until you are sure that the attack is over." She ordered. The twins knew that the tone she used. That was the tone she was known for, when in the heat of the battle caused the soldiers to panic. "Understood?"

"Yes Master Selma," The twins answered in unison.

"Good. I'll be back." Selma slammed the door behind her. Once the dojo was silent Madeline threw herself on her bed. She didn't see Michael pick up an ornate black and red box that was sitting on her desk.

"Where'd you get this?" Michael held out the box for her to examine.

"Strange." She took it from her brother and examined it closely. "I've never seen this before."

Slowly she opened it, tensing as she was expecting one of Michael's pranks. Instead of snakes, there was a silver brooch in the shape of a peacock. Carefully Madeline picked it up and examined it closely only to have a bright blue and green ball of light to appear in front of her. She was so startled that she dropped the brooch on the ground. Madeline backed up to where her brother was as the light grew until it was the size of a golf ball before it vanished leaving a small creature.

It was a small creature was small enough that it could fit in the palm of Madeline's hand. It had a blue body, with a blue peacock like tail with green spots. When it yawned and opened its eyes, Madeline caught sight of light moss green eyes. The eyes were proportionally large for its head, and its body was smaller than its head. The arms were small fins as well as the legs. When it spotted the twins sitting in the corner staring wide eyed at it, it smiled at them and waved at them with its fin. The young woman had to admit that it was kind of cute. Taking a deep breath Madeline slowly walked up to it, sititng down several inches away. It didn't hesitate to fly straight up to Madeline.

"Hello," it squeaked. Madeline's eyes were as wide as saucers but this isn't the first time she has seen something strange. Michael, on the other hand, didn't take it so well and promptly fainted with a thump. Of course Madeline didn't see it, since she didn't want this all to be a dream.

"Hi," Madeline breathed.

"My name is Yin." The thing introduced. The thing, Yin, sounded vaguely female. "What's yours?"

"Madeline," the Padawan introduced herself. Slowly Madeline lifted a finger and started to poke the creature. "Uh what are you?"

"I'm a kwami," Yin answered. By the flatness of her voice, she probably was asked this a lot. "But more specifically, I'm a peacock kwami."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?"

"You have been chosen to be the Miraculous Peacock, a hero known for his or her beauty and true aim."

"And uh what pray tell do I have to do to become this hero?"

"All you have to do is put on the brooch and say 'transform me.'" Yin explained. "You will have five throwing knives. When you used them up, you will have approximately five minutes before you de-transform. After you return to your civilian self, I have to eat to gain energy back."

"And what do you eat?" Madlein was alsmot scared to ask.

"Any thing is fine but I usually prefer caramels." Yin answered. "So what do you say?"

Madeline looked at the brooch. It looked so ordinary, just like her. The young Padawan wondered what she did to be chosen and given a high honor. Taking a deep breath Madeline glanced back at the kwami. "Okay. I'll do it."

She pinned the brooch to her robes. Her brother was still passed on the floor unconscious and Master Selma was force knows where. Maybe out in the middle of the battle helping the civilians.

"Oh yeah!" Yin pumped her little fins excitedly.

"So what do I say again?" Madeline thought for a second. "Oh that's right: Yin transform me!"

The kwami glowed slightly before being sucked into the brooch, which went from being silver to green and blue. A blue green mask appeared over Madeline's brown eyes, before green and blue sparkles traveled down her body, replacing her robes with a tight fighting, sea green one piece with white boots and gloves. Around her waist was a light blue belt, which held throwing knives in the design of peacock feathers. She wore a cape the same color as her leotard but was had feather designs on the bottom like real peacock feathers. The edges of her brown hair were magically dyed blue and green, with several feathers holding it in a half bun.

This all took place in a matter of seconds, but for Madeline it felt like an eternity. When the light died down, Madeline got a good look at herself in the mirror. She looked like a completely different person, the new one piece showing off curves that should've been easily hidden. The suit itself fit perfectly, almost like a second skin. Looking around, Madeline couldn't find Yin anywhere. Another explosion shook the house.

With out a second thought Madeline opened the window and jumped out, landing perfectly and softly.

-Line break-

Queen Bee slammed into a wall once again after taking a hit for Ladybug. Both Chat Noir and Queen Bee knew that their job was to protect the heroine since she was the only one who could purify an akuma and fix everything. Neither complained but sometimes Queen Bee hated her job. This akuma was slightly difficult for the trio of miraculous holders, according to Chat Noir. She called herself Lady Voix, someone who was angered by Chloe Bourgeois (no surprise there). Apparently the spoiled blonde made fun of her for singing, causing her to loose confidence in herself, making her a perfect target for the akuma.

Chat Noir offered a hand and helped her up. They still had to find out where the akuma was hiding, but since she wasn't holding anything there was no way to tell where it was. Lady Voix sent another blast of her power at them. Ladybug dodged it with agility that even Master Yoda couldn't rival.

"Give me your miraculous and I promise a merciful and quick end," Lady Voix bargained. "My master only wants what's best for the world."

"Your master is a coward," Queen Bee shot back. With difficulty she stood, wincing when she heard a joint pop. Ugh she was getting too old for this. "To use others like puppets to get power beyond belief is nothing short of being a coward."

Lady Voix bared her teeth and growled. "I'll show you who's the coward."

The akuma took a deep breath before releasing another note of power, slamming the three into the wall.

"I think she's should scale it back," Chat Noir quipped. Queen Bee and Ladybug groaned in unison at Chat noir's pun.

"Really Chat Noir, you are making jokes at a time like this?" the eldest Miraculous asked, groaning. "We need to end this soon. Otherwise it will be us that will fall flat." Chat Noir flashed her a Cheshire cat like grin, while Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe you need an extra player in this orchestra," a voice suggested. All three current miraculous holders glanced up to see a figure in a skintight blue green outfit on top of the roof. On her chest a brooch of green and blue glittered in the late morning sun. She stared down the akuma as if staring down a child who done wrong.

A holographic butterfly appeared over Lady Voix's face. She was communicating with her master. Her face twisted into a sick kind of smile as she replied, "With pleasure master."

Without warning, Lady Voix launched herself at the new hero, engaging her in battle. Queen Bee's eyes narrowed as she sensed a bright pulsing force signature from the peacock themed heroine.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chat noir asked. His voice clearly held awe as the new hero did an uppercut, sending the akuma flat on her back.

"Another Miraculous," Ladybug confirmed breathlessly. This caused Queen Bee to scowl.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" She asked crossing her arms. The two held up their hands in surrender but they returned their attentnion to the fight. Peacock had something in her hand: a necklace with a double clef note pendant. The pendant and chain were black purple.

"Hey Ladybug," she called down. "I found the akuma."

With a snap, the new miraculous holder broke the necklace releasing the purple and black butterfly. Ladybug smiled as she pulled out her weapon of choice.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," she commented as she opened her yoyo. Swining it, she shouted, "Time to de-evilize!"

The butterfly was caught with ease, and when it was reopened, a pure white glowing butterfly flew off, with Ladybug bidding the little butterfly good bye. Lady Voix was engulfed in a purple and black cloud, transforming her back into her civilian form. Unfortunately she was on the edge of the roof and as soon as her power was gone, her grip was gone. She slid off the roof, grabbing the ledge and hanging on by the tips of her fingers.

"LADYBUG HELP ME!" She screamed. The peacock hero reached down to grab her but she was too far down. Slowly her fingers lost its grip but the hero didn't give up, jumping down on a ledge just above the girl.

"I can't reach her!" The hero shouted. "Cast your lucky charm Ladybug!"

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug quickly threw up the lucky charm, which dissolved into millions of ladybugs. They flew around fixing the damage. They engulfed the former akuma, safely bringing her down. When the three heroes looked up, the peacock hero was gone.

Queen Bee sighed when she heard her miraculous beep. She bowed her head in farewell before jumping off. There was another player in the game, one she was sure to catch….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: It begins pt. 2**

Thursday

The day after Lady Viox attacked, Madeline spent Thursday getting to know her new friend. Yin was a peacock kwami, with the power to transform anyone who wore the miraculous pin into a superhero. When asked about where she came from the little fairy simply replied, "You'll see soon." The day was an unusually cold and rainy day for the month of March, but that meant that the twins had the day off from training. Now that Madeline wasn't being pumped full of adrenaline, she took in every detail of her new kwami.

The fairy had a big head with comically yet beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her light blue body was tiny, with fin-like arms and legs. Her little tail was similar to peacock feathers, and had a small little puff of hair on top of her head. Yin's voice was like a tiny bell, and even when she laughed it sounded full of emotion that one just couldn't match easily. The peacock fairy also informed Madeline of the process of her transformation. Apparently it was called Duo-Transforming. It was a magical technic that was created at the beginning of the world's creation. According to Yin, the wielder of the miraculous, in this case the brooch, held power over the kwami and could make them do what ever the wielder wished, almost like a slave. Fortunately the ones who guarded the miraculouses make sure that the person they chose was pure of heart and mind before handing it out.

When the wielder called out, "transform me," the kwami was sucked into the miraculous, their power leeching into the miraculous, giving the wielder the strength they needed to fight whatever evil they encountered. This included the weapons or special power, the suit that was almost like a second skin and the power to hide the identity from those who sought to destroy them. The young Padawan learned that even though the mask covered three-fourths of the wielder's face, the power of the kwami shielded and blurred the features, as well as changing the voice to where it was unrecognizable to those who heard it. The kwami was able to keep the transformation up for about three hours per transformation, but if the wielder needed to use the weapons or the power, the kwami was drained even more, once for every weapon used, and even more so when their was a power involved like the Lucky Charm. Once all of the weapons were used, the wielder had only five minutes before the Duo-Transformation had to be let go for the sake of the kwami. After the kwami and the wielder were separated, the kwami had to regain its energy if the wielder ever wanted to transform again by eating.

"What do kwamis even eat?" Madeline asked, looking up from the notes she made.

Yin tapped her chin with her little fin. "Depends on the kwami but I like to eat candy, specifically caramels." Madeline smiled slightly. She kept plenty of candy on hand but didn't enjoy how sticky caramel got, so she could easily give some to the little kwami. Since Selma started the allowance system, Madeline could buy more and keep it in stock. Once the conversation was over, it was midday and lunchtime. The little kwami gratefully sat in her room while Madeline at downstairs with her family. Once lunch was eaten and leftovers were put up, Madeline returned to her room, with Michael in tow. She wanted her twin to understand that, all joking aside, Yin and her new abilities stayed between them. Her twin was kind of jealous that she got chosen for as he put it so eloquently, super cool, amazing powers. When the door to her room was locked, Madeline called Yin. The kwami was slightly hesitant but did so reluctantly, eyeing Michael with suspicion. The youngest twin assured the kwami that Michael would not tell anyone about her and made sure her twin knew the severity of the situation.

"I say we take an oath." She proposed.

"An oath?" her brother asked confused. "An oath of what?"

"An oath of silence. To make sure _you_ don't run your mouth. No matter what happens to either of us, nothing that is done or said in this room leaves this place. No. Matter. What."

Yin agreed to this immediately, her head bobbing up and down like a bobble head. Michael thought it over for a couple of seconds, catching sight of a glare that was directed at him before agreeing. Madeline took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax while standing to retrieve something from her nightstand. From it she pulled out an old leather book, the binding nearly frayed by the passage of time. On the cover of the book was the symbol of the Old Jedi Order, which was used during the Formation of the Galactic Republic. Before the discovery of Kyber crystals and their use to hold information, the Jedi wrote things down in manuscripts, including a vow of silence that many believed were lost to the passage of time.

According to legend, the Oath of Silence was taken by a select few who were chosen to become Grey Jedi, those who walked a fine line between the Dark side and Light side of the force. Many believed that the Grey Jedi came out of nowhere, but they were false. During the beginning of the Order The Jedi Council collected a strong few to become the balance walkers, who would be able to infiltrate the Sith lines. Many of them were trained in secret, and none of them were to share what was being instructed of them outside of their training area. Which is where the Oath of Silence came in. Each future Grey Jedi would take an oath that stated that no one outside of the council or they would know of what was happening. The binding of both the light and dark energy of the force, which if one broke the oath would lead to a painful experience that could only be cured by death, sanctified the Oath. Fortunately the Jedi Masters of Old rectified this ceremony by a blood bond. A small cut on the palm of two force wielders would secure a bond that would last until one of them passed on.

Selma had studied the legends and ultimately went on many excursions and historical digs that were sanctioned by the council to uncover the truth. While on her last historical dig, she discovered a written manuscript that was now the last known remaining artifact before the use of Kyber Crystal storage. It had been held in the Jedi archives, but Selma had smuggled it out before the three Jedi left Coruscant along with several Holocrons, saving the past and ultimately saving the future of the Jedi.

And now, for the first time in a thousand years (give or take a few decades), the Oath of Silence was going to be performed once more. Madeline set the manuscript down and carefully turned the page to where the Oath of Silence was. The pages were yellow but in near perfect condition. When Selma found it, it was hidden deep within an underground cavern, protected from the weather and time. But Madeline was still worried every time she opened the ancient document; the pages would turn to dust at her touch, destroying the last bit of connection to her past.

Once the book was open to the oath, Madeline drew an ancient blade that Selma also found during the same excursion. It was said that the blade was used in the ritual. Taking a deep breath Madeline glanced at the words on the page.

" _Oh spirits of the Force, I, Madeline Moraes, Initiate of the Jedi Order, call upon you to solidify this Oath of Silence we take on this day the_ …uh..."

"Fourteenth of March," Yin supplied. Smiling her thanks Madeline continued.

" _The fourteenth March. I solemnly swear to you to uphold the sacred responsibility to withhold any information discussed here in this room, to the point of death should it come."_ Madeline gestured for Michael to do the same thing. With a dramatic sigh, the other twin held out his hand palm up, just like Madeline was doing although he did it without the finesse Madeline did.

" _I, Michael Moraes, Initiate of the Jedi Order, do solemnly swear by this Oath of Silence to withhold any information discussed here in this room, to the point of death should it come."_ Madeline made a small cut on her palm, as did Michael. They waited for the blood to well up slightly before they shook hand. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed as the bond was sealed.

After the two Jedi wiped, cleaned and bound their wounds, Madeline immediately started to get down to business. She and Michael started to come up with excuses and cover stories Madeline would be able to use in case her heroic duties kept her busy. Since neither twin were in school, they decided to do late night Q&As until Madeline got to know her new partner a little better, then they would switch to training, which is where Madeline would be able to try and unlock the secrets of her powers. Yin said that usually those who are chosen mainly scratch the surface of what their miraculous could do, but by the time they figured it out, it was time for them to pass it on to someone else. That or they died. That caught Madeline a little off guard.

"But no one's ever really died, right?" Madeline asked worried.

"Not really." Yin said thoughtfully. Madeline sighed at this thought but tensed as the little fairy continued, "but they eventually fight a battle so horrible they almost do. That's when they decide it is time to pass on their miraculous."

"I think being apart of the most well-know, yet well-hated group of peacekeepers fighting in the bloodies civil war their government has ever seen is _child's play_ compared to this." Michael chuckled.

Madeline rolled her eyes as she glanced at the clock. It was already two in the afternoon, which meant Selma was in the middle of her afternoon meditation. She wanted so badly to go out and really test her new powers but after the Lady Viox thing yesterday, Selma had forbidden either twin to go outside for the day. That and it was pouring cats and dogs.

With a sigh Madeline flopped on her bed, Yin doing the same thing except landing on her stomach. Looking up at the ceiling the young Padawan hoped with all her heart that she could do a good job at this. Not knowing what the future held always frightened Madeline a little, which was why she was always trying (and always failing) to peek into the future via the force. But no matter what she did she just couldn't sit still! Even going so far as to going to Yoda for help. Yoda was the most patient and wisest Jedi in the temple, but even he had his limits.

Madeline didn't know she was dozing until her phone vibrated, startling her. She sat up instantly, throwing Yin across the room. Fortunately the kwami had super fast reflexes and was able to catch her before she crashed into the bookshelf. Ignoring her little friend's glare, Madeline checked to see who texted it her. It was Marinette. The young Padawan quickly opened it.

 _Sorry for cancelling the study session last minute,_ the message read, _do you want to come over to watch a movie with Alya and I at my place? Will have hot chocolate and snacks. The movie will start at five._

Madeline's finger hovered over the reply button. She didn't want to say yes without Selma's okay first…. but she never had hot chocolate before. Shaking her head, Madeline decided that it was time to go against the rules just this once and typed in her reply.

 _Yes. I will be over there at 1630._ It was only after the reply was sent that she realized she sent military time. Boy, she was going to have a field day explaining _that_. Michael watched her tug on her boots and grabs both her rain jacket and an umbrella.

"You're not seriously going out without talking to Selma first are you?" Her brother asked incredulously. Normally it was him who broke the rules.

"What do you think?" Was Madeline's curt reply. Opening her jacket, Madeline asked Yin if she wanted to come with. Nodding the kwami flew into a little hidden pocket, where she nestled down and hung on. "Cover for me will ya?"

And with that Madeline stepped out into the pouring rain.

-line break-

Selma was in her room talking to ZeeZee about the new miraculous holder that suddenly appeared yesterday when she heard the door close. Thinking it was just her ears playing tricks on her, the Jedi Master returned to her conversation. When she lived on earth, she had been the guardian of the Peacock Miraculous, but she had to give that up when she had to return to Coruscant. Master Fu had given her the Bee Kwami when she returned to Earth about a month before the Massacre, saying that she would need it soon. She now knew what the aging master had been right. But now that the Peacock Miraculous has been once again been given out and back in play, it raised more questions for the Jedi Master.

Who was this new miraculous holder? Why did she have a familiar force signature? Did she know that she had a force signature or was she one of the few earthlings that had a force signature but just wasn't aware of it?

Selma knew from experience that one of the powers of the miraculous was that it shielded the face of the wielder to be unrecognizable. But something about the new Lady Peacock was so…. familiar she just couldn't put her finger on it. ZeeZee had felt her fellow kwami's return to the mortal realm during the fight but was in a position where she was unable to tell her master. The bee kwami knew of her from Master Fu, but not of her full past. Once the two had met and their past had been revealed, ZeeZee and Selma had gotten closer together than any other duo of kwami and human. Other than Marinette and Tikki but neither knew about them.

Looking out the window at resided in her room, Selma sighed as she looked out into the pouring rain. Selma was used to see things bleary and bleak on a stormy day. Her home world would see an occasional sunny day but those would last only a few hours before storms rolled back in and threw all they had at the facilities that stood like a lone guard. The elder master sighed as she shook her head, clearing the thoughts of Kamino. Her past was touchy at best, scandalous at worst. Even the council during her training period at the Temple refused to acknowledge that she came from a planet of cloners. Though no one knew why she was cloned, many on the council believed it was for a Sith, who paid the Kaminoans a hefty price to clone him/her. No one, not even the Kaminoans and all their experience cloning, had never expected the midichlorians to stay together for the duration of the entire cloning process. But they did.

Selma Turon was the first and last Jedi Master to be cloned. When she was found, Selma was alone, with no creator, no family and no home in sight. Her past wasn't found out about until after she reached the level of Jedi Initiate, right before she was assigned a master, when an anonymous tip was given to the High Council members.

The blonde master's train of thought was halted when she heard the phone ring. She near about jumped out of her skin, but managed to calm her heart as she picked up the receiver.

"This is Selma Turon speaking. How can I help you?" she answered.

" _Selma my dear friend,"_ a voice said. The Jedi Master smiled slightly when she recognized the voice. _"Why so formal?"_

"My apologizes Master Fu. I was having a slow day and didn't think about looking at the caller ID." Selma chuckled, though in her mind she chastised herself harshly. It could've been a Sith tracking her through an unknown number. But fortunately it was a friend, not foe.

She craned her neck to see out her door, which was cracked open slightly but couldn't see very well out, when she heard something resembling footsteps. In case either twin was eavesdropping, she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Is something the matter?"

" _Several things."_ The guardian informed. _"I feel that the increased attacks of Hawkmoth is a sign that the final battle is closing in."_

"I agree Master Fu. There is a strange feeling of darkness hanging the air, even on the brightest of days. If Hawkmoth is preparing his forces for the final battle, then we need to be prepared as well."

There was a moment of silence and Selma felt her heart skip a beat.

" _We need to discuss this in a place that do not have prying eyes and ears,"_ The Guardian said suddenly. Selma agreed wholeheartedly. The two masters then decided to meet at the Guardian's place since Selma had twins who were prone to eavesdrop on many council meetings that were supposed to be secret. Selma pulled on her rain boots, grabbed her raincoat and umbrella and headed out. But not before checking up on the twins.

Michael was in his room reading a comic book, which is the only thing he will read willingly. Madeline's door was closed which caused Selma's suspicions to be raised slightly, but they were lowered when she opened the youngest twin's door. Madeline was sleeping peacefully in her bed, the lights off. With a slight smile, Selma closed the door and left the house, leaving a note for the twins so as not to disturb Madeline from her sleep, and Michael from his reading.

Michael heard the door close, and relaxed gratefully. He had been listening in on Master Selma's phone conversation and had taken the liberty of covering for his sister. He set up a holographic video feed of him reading an old comic that he threw out years ago, and had taken Madeline's place in her bed. Why his sister had a brown wig when she was already a brunette was beyond him, but it helped fool their Master. With a sigh, Michael stood up and made his way back to his room, where he took down the holographic feed. Whoever this Master Fu was, then there was a possibility that he and Selma could be planning something…..

-Line break-

Marinette had just finished setting up the snack dishes for the movie night when the doorbell rang. Dusting her hands off, the young designer made her way over to the door. Alya greeted Marinette with a smile, holding up two large bags of assorted candy before being ushered inside. The avid reporter slipped off her rain boots and raincoat, placing both of them by the door. This was the worst weather the city of Paris had ever seen, which made it the perfect night for a movie night. Since Marinette had to cancel the study session yesterday due to her Ladybug responsibilities, the young designer had decided to make it up to both of her best friends with a movie night.

Alya had immediately agreed to the idea, as well as Madeline but it took her longer to reply than Alya. The reply itself was weird since she used military time/ the twenty-four hour clock but once Marinette realized she was coming over at four thirty then she was satisfied. By the time four o'clock rolled around, Marinette and Alya had set out all the movies the young designer had and the all the snacks, but still no Madeline. About four twenty and they received a text from Madeline telling them she wouldn't be able to make it. Both were disappointed that she wouldn't be coming since she seemed she needed a friend.

"Aw buzz kill," Alya exclaimed as she popped several pieces of candy into her mouth. She grabbed the remote and switched the channel, stopping on the news channel. There was another akuma attack down by the Seine! Alya immediately grabbed her jacket, boots and phone and headed out. Marinette just stared at the TV before it finally sunk in.

"Tikki transform me!" A thirty-second transformation later, Ladybug was out the window.

-Line break-

Adrien was enjoying the rainy day off until he turned on the news. It showed an akuma turned meteorologist pelting the City of Love with rain and thunder. The blonde model thought they dealt with a weather akuma, which was Stormy Weather. But nope, apparently this guy, who called himself Thunder Streak, was angry because he had come up with a brilliant idea to make a machine to notify a city right when a storm forms, where it is headed and its predicted path should it get off course. It was an ingenious idea, but apparently a rival stole the guy's plans and the rival took all the credit. That caused him more anguish and stress than his job offered, making him a liable target for the akuma. And just like Stormy Weather his power was through weather control. So that's why the weather was so bad!

 _Can't everybody take an anger management class?_ He thought as he stood on his couch. Maria was not going to be happy.

Sighing he thrust out his hand and shouted, "Plagg, claws out!"

The kwami, who had been lazily eating cheese all day, dropped his piece of Camembert on the floor before being sucked in to he ring. Once Adrien had been transformed into Chat Noir, he jumped out into the rain, heading towards the Seine. When he got there, it was chaos.

There were many similarities between Thunder Streak and Stormy Weather. They both used an umbrella to channel their power, they both had lighting bolt akuma face paint and they both had a connection to the weather. The only difference between Stormy Weather and Thunder Streak was that Thunder Streak was a lot more brutal than Stormy Weather ever was.

Ladybug, Queen Bee and the new miraculous hero were already there, fighting and protecting the civilians that were foolish enough to stay and watch the action. Mainly Alya. Sighing Chat Noir jumped into the fray, startling the new hero slightly but she recovered quickly enough for Chat to be impressed. All the female superheroes were soaked to the bone but that didn't bother them as they continued to fight.

"Nice of you to show up," Ladybug quipped as she dodged an actual lightning bolt directed at her. She near about slipped into the Seine but luckily the new miraculous caught her by her ankle and pulled her back up. Smiling her thanks Ladybug jumped back into the fight.

"Boy it sure is raining cats and dogs out here," Chat Noir said. All three heroes nodded in agreement as they pushed the akuma back. "At least the moose haven't come yet."

"Not now!" the unidentified miraculous holder muttered as her leg was frozen. She tugged and tugged at it but it wouldn't budge. "Gah! I can't get free!" She turned and gasped at the akuma figure who was floating right behind her, his umbrella pointing threateningly at her.

"NOW YOU WILL FACE THE UNMATCHABLE POWER OF THUNDER STREAK!" Before the other three miraculous holders could do anything, Thunder Streak thrust out his umbrella freezing the new hero in a block of ice. The others just stood there in shock before Ladybug decided it was time to end this.

"We've got to finish this!" Queen Bee exclaimed throwing more punches than Chat Noir could see. Ladybug nodded in agreement

"Is his akuma in his umbrella? Like the last time?" Chat asked.

"No it isn't," Queen Bee replied sadly. "It has to be somewhere else."

That's when Chat noticed that the akumatized man had a dark purple tie on with black clouds. That had to be where the akuma was! He conveyed where he thought the akuma was. The Peacock hero immediately nodded. She moved around, the akumatized man striking at her with lightening bolts, but barely missing every time. Queen Bee saw what she was doing and started to distract the akuma, dividing his attention so Chat Noir and Ladybug could snag the little butterfly. And the two heroes did exactly that. With Thunder Streak distracted, it gave Chat Noir the best opportunity to snag the tie and rip it in two. The akuma flew out. Smiling Ladybug opened her yoyo up and caught the cursed butterfly with it.

"Bye bye little butterfly," she bid the now pure white butterfly goodbye. The ladybug themed hero threw her yoyo up in the air with a shout, "Miraculous ladybug!"

Millions of little ladybugs swarmed and picked up the debris from Thunder Streak's rampage. They even went so far as to removing the dark brooding clouds that hung over the city of Paris, freeing the sun. The citizens of Paris came out from their hiding places and started to bask in the sun. Queen Bee visibly relaxed as the akuma was engulfed in a black cloud, leaving a bewildered man, looking around at the destruction around him with large eyes.

"D-did I do this?" he asked Ladybug fearfully. Before the blue haired hero could answer, the Peacock hero answered for her.

"Not you," she soothed. "An evil puppet master did this. Do not take this too harshly."

"Thank you," the man thanked. Ladybug placed a shock blanket over the man's shoulders and brought him towards the ambulance. When she returned, she, Chat, and Queen Bee all stared at the new hero, who looked very uncomfortable with all the media attention.

"One question at a time please," she begged. She then pretended to think. "Actually, no questions at all please. I have other things to do."

She walked over to the other three heroes, who were waiting patiently. Alya looked very annoyed that she didn't get to interview the new hero, but saw Ladybug's face and knew that her idol meant she business.

"Uh, I can explain-"

"Who are you?" Queen Bee interrupted. Her tone was that of an officer, someone who doesn't trust others completely. The new hero clearly heard the tone and she straightened, her posture telling the others she was also as a soldier. Queen Bee took more notes of her shoulders pulled back in an attempt to make herself seem taller, her eyes hardening, showing what was behind the mask of being a hero, something Queen Bee, or rather, Selma hadn't seen in a long time. A young person who has seen too much, too early in her life; a person who lost many friends but still has a courageous and pure heart. Someone who lived through their worst nightmares, and someone who will do anything to keep them from happening again.

With eyes widened in shock, Queen Bee asked, "You…. are a Jedi."

"Actually I was a Jedi," the hero corrected. "In case you haven't heard, there was a massacre. There aren't any left."

"What are you talking about?" Chat Noir asked, totally lost and confused. What was a Jee-die?

"Nothing that concerns you boy," Queen Bee said. The new hero, with tears in her eyes jumped up to the roof of a building, looking down on the city below.

"I am Peacock, a hero known for her beauty and true aim," the hero informed the crowd of reporters. "I seek not fame nor fortune, but an alliance with the heroes and defenders of Paris: Ladybug, Chat Noir and Queen Bee. Here me when I say this: evil will not prevail."

The heroes stood in shock as the crowd erupted in applause and the new hero turned to leave, a look of sadness on her face. Chat Noir was about to say something but his ring cut him off. Queen Bee and Ladybug nodded in understanding as they returned to their conversation. The cat themed hero saluted to his ladies before flying off, back towards his home. He landed just as the duo-transformation ended, catching Plagg in his cupped hands. The blonde model wasted no time in asking the questions that bubbled in his mind.

"Plagg what's a Jee-da?"

"It's _Jedi_ , kid," Plagg corrected. He flew over to where the secret stash of Camembert was waiting for him and dutifully dug in. When his first few bites were swallowed he began explaining.

"To explain what a Jedi….was would take too long to explain."

"What do you mean 'was'?" Adrien noticed how his kwami hesitated, and how he looked sad.

"There aren't any more left kid," the black cat kwami sadly said. Glancing up, Adrien was shocked how ageless and sad his normally buoyant guardian looked.

"Why?"

Plagg sighed in response. "It's a long and sad story Adrien."

-Line break-

Master Fu was having his usual cup of afternoon tea when Selma barged in rather rudely and loudly. Wayzz was so startled he flew into the phonograph, nearly causing Fu to spill his tea.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THERE WAS A JEDI HERE ON EARTH?" She demanded. ZeeZee floated behind her master, worried clear on her face.

"Oh I did not hear you come in," Fu stated calmly. Selma, in a fit of anger and betrayal, knocked the tea out of the guardian's hand, spilling the tea on the carpet. The Guardian of the miraculouses looked up to see a look of pure anger on the former Jedi master's face. Tears flowed freely out of her startling green eyes as she knelt down, and cried. Fu immediately engulfed her in a hug as she sobbed into his shirt.

"They are…all gone," Selma said between sobs. Wayzz came out of his hiding place to comfort ZeeZee who was also crying about the fact that her master was distressed. "There is no more hope for the Jedi!"

"You have the twins," Fu reminded gently as the Jedi pulled away. Her eyes were red as she sobs died down. "They are the legacy of the Jedi and you have seen that they can defend themselves."

Selma glanced up at the ancient guardian, sadness in her eyes. She seemed to age right in front of him, her eyes dulling, wrinkles being added, and her hair becoming more silver than gold.

"It is the darkness. It grows stronger by the day, weakening all those who stand in its path. Many of my people have died already, many of them too young to know what they did wasn't wrong." She looked up at the master guardian, her eyes hardening in a resolve. "We need to gather our forces. There is a war coming on both fronts…we need to gather our strength and prepare for the oncoming darkness. We are the only things that stand between it and the rest of the universe."

Fu nodded his head and gathered all the necessary supplies. The two warriors spent the rest of the day planning for the war that was destined to come…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Miraculous discoveries**

Madeline sighed as she got out of her bed, the restless night showing on her face. Her coffee brown eyes were lined with heavy purple bags, her irises betraying a haunted look. The young Padawan had once again experience all-too vivid nightmares of the massacre, only this time the horrifying dream held her in its cold clutches. She experienced the pain, the fear, the anger of Skywalker's betrayal, she felt the searing pain of a light saber and blaster wound that many of her fellow Padawans felt during the initial slaughter, she even experienced a light that many people claimed they saw when they….

The young Padawan shook her head as she undressed and redressed in her clothes for the day. After glancing at the clock, Madeline realized how late it was. It was almost eleven-thirty AM on a Friday…they had been living in Paris for almost a week. Madeline wondered why her twin didn't come and get her up for meditation, why Master Selma hadn't barged in her demanding her to get up and get to the practice room. After making sure that she looked a little presentable, Madeline made her way down to the kitchen. Michael was there already, sitting at the bar playing a hand held video game, looking bored out of his mind. He looked up when Madeline cleared her throat.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," he greeted jokingly. When Michael turned towards his twin his smile vanished. "What happened to you? You look like you've been through hell."

Madeline scowled and raised an eyebrow at her brother but in all honesty she realized that her brother might be right. Her hair was tangled, her clothes slightly wrinkled, her eyes unfocused and dull. Underneath her usual bright coffee brown eyes, she had dark purple bags that had stood out from her pale skin. The young girl just scoffed as she grabbed a bowl, a random box of cereal and the milk. The two siblings sat there in silence, while Madeline ate her breakfast and Michael, (who presumably already ate) played on his hand held, the noises from the game and the clinking of the spoon against the bowl the only noises in the house.

About thirty more minutes of this Selma finally made her appearance, looking just as bad, if not worse, than Madeline. The former master didn't bother to wear any robes. Instead she wore black sweats with a white strip down the sides, and a yellow tank top. Selma's silky golden hair with silver streaks was dull and tied up in a messy bun. It appeared that Selma didn't bother to brush her hair and that she shivered despite it being an unseasonably warm spring day and she wore a thick jacket.

The twins silently watched their master walk over to the sink and grab herself a cup of water. Selma took a sip of the water. Then another. And then another. Finally after three sips, Selma spoke.

"I am suspending all practice and training until further notice."

Madeline's spoon clattered against the porcelain bowl in shock. Michael's Gameboy fell against the countertop, the screen cracking. Both twins stared at their master, who still had her back to the two children.

Both children didn't see the tear that fell from Selma's toxic green eyes. The Jedi Master let it fall so the twins wouldn't see her wipe it away. Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, her heart beat out of control in her chest. Selma didn't notice her grip on the glass became so tight that the glass shattered, cutting her hand. She winced and cried out slightly as she started to clean out the wound, her children standing immediately and went over to help her.

"No," she snapped angrily. Both twins stopped in their tracks, their faces showing their shock. Selma took a breath to calm her anger before speaking, "Forgive me. I will take care of this myself. Excuse me children."

Without another word, and with her hand cradled close to her chest, Selma left the kitchen without another word. Both twins watched their master swiftly walk out of the kitchen. Once in her room, Selma closed and looked the door. She immediately started to dress her wound. With a pair of tweezers the former Jedi carefully extracted the little shards of glass that were left in the cut. Selma winced only once as she pulled out a decent sized shard. Once the cuts were cleared of glass, Selma began the process of cleaning and dressing the cuts.

It took little under twenty minutes to disinfect the cuts and wrap her hand, all without wincing. ZeeZee watched from a distant, afraid to even speak to her charge, though Selma never even threatened to raise a hand against the bee kwami. Selma stared at her bandaged hand silently, as she flexed it, her eyes narrowing the only sign she registered the slight pain.

"Selma?" ZeeZee asked hesitantly. The only time the small fairy had ever seen her master like this was when the woman received word that her order fell. The woman had summoned ZeeZee from her miraculous when the Jedi had felt the death of the other Jedi. Her eyes had been glazed over and all light had been sucked out of those glowing green orbs. Just like now.

"Nightmares," Selma answered, despite the unspoken question. A tear fell and splattered on the bandaged hand. "All of those who died…. their spirits haunt us and torment me with the dream…. the nightmares." Her breathing had become erratic and she started to ramble on. "They are tormenting us because we didn't warn them. I saw the massacre repeatedly, and yet I didn't tell them!"

Selma sobbed uncontrollably as she kept babbling on about how she failed the order and how the Sith would find them. The Jedi Master kept getting louder and louder as she continued, but stopped when ZeeZee did the unthinkable. She slapped her master. Madame Turon blinked several times, her dazed look fading and her usual look of eagle-like focus and concentration coming back. ZeeZee wilted and floated away as Selma turned toward her, the little kwami afraid of what would happen.

"ZeeZee?" Slowly asked Selma. ZeeZee noticeably winced at her voice, afraid of what she'd do. According to the ancient rules, a kwami was _never_ supposed to harm or put their masters in danger. Few kwamis had ever broken this rule, but those who did…. they vanished. Not even the Guardian knew what happened to those who broke the most sacred and ancient of rules. As those thoughts ran through her head, the bee kwami visibly shook, having trouble staying in the air.

"I-I di-dn't m-m-mean it," ZeeZee stammered. "Pl-please!"

Selma held up a hand and gestured for the kwami to come forward. ZeeZee hesitantly did so though she was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. Once the little kwami had done as she was told, she hovered in front of Selma waiting for the Jedi's punishment/verdict. Unexpectedly the former Jedi master scooped up ZeeZee and hugged her close and gently. ZeeZee squeaked slightly at the master's sudden movement but relaxed when she realized the Master would never hurt her.

"Thank you," the master whispered. The little kwami's light pink eyes scrunched up as a large smile split her face. Selma sighed as she released the kwami, her hand reminding her that she needed to do something about these…nightmares. "ZeeZee, you need to leave me alone for a couple of hours. Only come to me if there is an akuma attack. I need to search for answers."

"Okay," the kwami answered in a small voice. She floated over to the drawer where her miraculous was kept and materialized to the other side.

Once Selma was alone and she was sure the little bee wasn't listening, the Jedi got in a lotus position. Once she was comfortable, Selma closed her eyes and dove head first into the Astral Plane. If anyone had been watching her while she was on the Astral Plane, they would've seen a silver outline envelope her. The Force and the Astral Plane could be considered one in the same. Selma learned that when she first meditated on Earth. Now she used it whenever she was in dire need of either council or comfort.

The Plane around her was had a blue background with pink and purple lines floating around her. The ground beneath her was solid, the area around her unfamiliar but as she continued to walk the scene around her shifted to Mortis. The Daughter was there in the Gardens of the Fallen Warriors tending to a rare species of flowers. Selma never had the privilege to meet the Force Guardian when she was alive but since meeting her here, Selma felt like she could confide everything in her. The Jedi Master strolled up to the Force Guardian, who looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"Ah Master Selma, what a surprise it is to see you here," the spirit of The Daughter stood up smoothly and embraced the Jedi Master. The Force Guardian's face scowled when she spotted Selma's worried face. "Why the long face?"

"I am troubled." Selma explained. "I have been plagued by nightmares of the massacre. I feel that they are telling me something important."

"My brother has been busy with the massacre of the Jedi though there is something that you cannot see. Yet."

"Please." Selma begged. The Daughter sighed as she realized that she wasn't going to talk the Master out of it. She was as stubborn as an Earth mule.

"Very well. Tonight you will be granted a vision of the your future and the reason for the nightmares." The Daughter's tone became deadly serious, "What you will see is something that will not happen for two years. You can take every precaution to prevent it but you cannot change anything. You cannot move away. Understand."

"I do."

The Daughter nodded solemnly as she walked up to the Jedi Master. The Force Guardian touched the middle of Selma's forehead and she was propelled back into her body. When Selma opened her eyes, she saw that it was well past noon, maybe two-thirty in the afternoon. A pounding headache suddenly made itself known as Selma felt her stomach churn nauseously. Selma's hand flew to her mouth in hopes it would quell the nausea, but it didn't help. The door suddenly unlocked itself and flew open as Selma ran to the nearest bathroom to purge her stomach. Traveling to the Astral Plane still caused her major nausea but it seemed to be getting better….or so she thought.

Ugh….what a life…..

-LINE BREAK-

Marinette happily flew towards the door as the final bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Finally the weekend was here, and despite there being fewer akuma attacks that normal that week, it was a pretty calm week. And the bluenette hoped that it was going to be a pretty calm weekend so she could finish the dresses for the dance in a week. The amateur designer caught up with Alya, who was talking with Nino and Adrien.

 _Breathe Marinette,_ a voice instructed as the young girl felt her breathing become short and rapid. _Adrien is just a person….a person you have a MAJOR CRUSH ON AND EVERYTHING YOU SAY OR DO CAN HINDER YOUR FUTURE RELATIONSHIP!_

As her internal freak out was going on, her natural smile became more and more tight, causing Marinette to look like she was forcing a smile on. The closer she approached the trio of friends, the louder the voice screaming got.

 _AND IF YOU CAN'T WOO AND MARRY HIM THEN HE'S GOING TO END UP WITH CHLOE! DO YOU WANT THAT!? NO YOU DON'T! DON'T SCREW UP!_

By the time Marinette was side by side with her friend, the voice was practically screaming incoherent nonsense. Alya noticed the tight smile Marinette wore and wrapped her hands around her friend's shoulder, causing the bluenette to be ripped out of her little internal freak out and a more relaxed and natural smile to take the place of the forced smile. Marinette was brought out of her little internal problem right in time to catch the tail end of the conversation. Apparently, the dance was pushed up due to scheduling conflicts the teachers have. So instead of three weeks until the dance, there were just two.

"DO you know if they're still selling tickets?" Marinette asked.

"They might have several left but as far as I know they are still selling." Nino answered shrugging.

Adrien looked at her questioningly. "Are you planning on inviting Madeline and Michael?"

Marinette giggled under the questioningly look of her crush. He looked so adorable! But she nodded and answered, "Yeah. They just seem so lonely with no friends. I just thought it might be nice for them."

"Well what about Master 'I-don't-let-my-children-out-of-my-sight-for more-than-one-minute'?" Alya asked jokingly.

"I have an idea but I'm going to need your support," Marinette answered with a wink. Alya smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marinette's shoulder. The kids kept talking until a horn caused them to jump. Adrien bid his friends goodbye before heading over to the limousine that was driven by the large man that had been dubbed by many, the Gorilla. After the limo had driven off, Marinette and Alya bid Nino goodbye and made their way towards the Dojo. They scowled as when they found a closed sign outside.

"I'll try texting her," Marinette proposed. She pulled out her phone and texted Madeline's phone.

 _Hey, Alya and I are outside,_ her text read, _we need to give you something._

Once it was sent, both girls waited for the brunette to come down and open the door. But after an hour and a half of waiting, Marinette decided to call her, but every time she called, it immediately went to voicemail each time. Alya knocked on the door, and the two waited another half hour before Marinette's mom called, asking where they were. The bluenette informed her mother of the little detour that they decided to take and promised her that they would be home soon. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows of the roof. A figure in a blue-green outfit silently watched Marinette and Alya, her eyes narrowing when they walked off. Lady Peacock stood up and stared down at the people who walked around in the spring late afternoon.

She glanced around, a feeling tugging at her waist like a string was being pulled. The feeling started after Selma had disappeared in her room. It hadn't left her since then, bothering her and causing her anxiety but she couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how many hours of meditation or training she went through. It had grown stronger as the day drew on, forcing Madeline to try and follow the feeling. Deciding it would be better and faster to transform, the brunette summoned Yin and transformed into Lady Peacock. She had just arrived on the roof when she spotted Marinette and Alya. Peacock knew her mother had closed the dojo for the day, because she wasn't feeling too good, so she had no idea why they come.

Peacock shook her head and cleared her mind of any thoughts, only focusing on the tugging. She made her way towards the Seine before the tugging made a turn. Peacock didn't realize where she was until she stopped at the entrance.

The Rue de la Tombe-Issoire.

Underneath this building lies one of the many entrances of the Catacombs of Paris, where many ancient victims of the plague were buried. She was about to enter before someone called her name. Well her miraculous name. The peacock heroine turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir approach her. People took pictures as the heroes gathered to talk.

"So do you want to tell why you're here?" Chat Noir prodded. Peacock glared at the hero but sighed as she realized that it wouldn't do much use. Like it or not, she was back on a team. And she was going to have to learn to trust again.

"I have this strange pull," she explained, unable to explain it. "I can't explain it. It's been pulling me in a certain direction-this certain direction. It's been happening all day but it's never been this strong." She turned towards the two heroes. "Have you guys been feeling it?"

"No," Ladybug admitted. "Though I have been having a strange feeling all day. It only intensified right now. Chat noir?"

The black cat of Paris shrugged nonchalantly but Peacock could see the uneasiness in his eyes. "I've been feeling something strange."

"Well whether it's just me, or something involving the miraculouses, it's coming from underground in the catacombs."

The two looked at each other before agreeing to come. Peacock rolled her eyes as she entered the catacombs. The pull became stronger the deeper they went. And so did the scarcity of a light source. After the third trip by Chat Noir, Ladybug voiced her complaints.

"Maybe I can summon a lucky charm," Ladybug suggested, going for her yoyo. But before she could unhook it, there was a sparkle of blue and green magic. Peacock glanced down at her belt where the sparkles were but vanished as soon as she reached for it. There was a silver cylinder left, one that made Peacock's brown eyes go wide in shock and wonder.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked.

"I-I don't believe it," Peacock muttered in unbelief.

"It's a cylinder," Chat Noir deadpanned. "What's so special about it?"

"It's our light source," the peacock themed hero answered. "I thought that I left this back at my house."

She pressed a button, revealing a long blade made out of sapphire blue light. It hummed slightly while casting a beautiful blue glow around them. Chat Noir looked around, jumping when he saw he was right next to a skull. Both feminine heroes giggled at the feminine squeal Chat Noir released when he spotted the skull. The three heroes continued down the path, with Peacock and her high tech glow stick. As they went deeper the more Chat Noir got nervous.

"How much longer?" He whined.

"I don't know," Peacock admitted. "The feeling is getting stronger the deeper we go. We just follow the feeling."

Chat Noir scowled at Ladybug, who scowled right back. Sometimes their friends were strange. The three miraculous holders continued to walk, until they were so deep into the catacombs, they entered an area that wasn't on any known map. When the two older miraculous holders were about to inform the younger hero gasped in shock. Both Chat Noir and Ladybug stopped short when they saw why the Peacock stopped. There was a strange high tech door with a strange symbol on it. One that looked strangely familiar to Ladybug. The door seemed out of place in the ancient underground burial.

"Whoa," Chat Noir muttered. He put his claw against the door and pushed but it didn't budge. "How do we open it?"

"Cataclysm?" Ladybug suggested. Before the cat themed hero could try it, Peacock stopped him.

"There is another way to open it." Peacock stepped back a good three steps away from the door. She handed the glow stick to Ladybug before taking a deep breath and throwing her hands out. She closed her eyes in concentration before moving her hands away from each other. Chat Noir felt a strange tingling sensation deep within his chest, and he heard a high whistling sound. To both their surprise the door slowly started to move open until it was, revealing a large temple like room. Peacock took a hesitant step inside, her face betraying her disbelief.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "A temple...all this time, underneath the city all this time."

Ladybug had to admit it was amazing. The room was like a high tech temple with a flag hanging from the ceiling., one of them including a turtle symbol. There were many different high tech devices around the room, including several rusted robots lying around. Peacock went over to one of them and opened some sort of panel. Ladybug and Chat Noir stood to the side, watching their friend wire and rewire the robot. Finally after five minutes the young heroine shouted in elation while the robot's eyes glowed a soft yellow. Peacock helped the robot stand on its feet while it looked around, cocking its head as if confused. Finally it spotted the three heroes, its eyes fizzled like it was blinking.

"Hello, I am HK-89," it greeted. "How may I be of assistance?"

"No way! I didn't know they still made HK droids," Peacock sounded like an excited and frightened. The droid cocked its head.

"My external scans are damaged," it informed. "But my internal scans are at optimal capacity. They inform me that the date is…" It's head twitched suddenly. "I seem to be experience an error."

"How long were you asleep 89?" Peacock asked. The robot's head sparked and twitched as if it was internally calculating.

"There is an error with my internal scan." It announced. "I must be…malfunctioning. Perhaps Master Cammi will be able to assist and help with my repairs."

"Who's Master Cammi?" Ladybug asked. She noticed how Peacock was rubbing her chin in thought, a familiar look of thought on her face.

"That's not possible," she muttered. When the two heroes turned towards her, with a questioning glance she explained, "Master Aurélie Cammi was a master who served on the council during the old republic but that was over a hundred years ago!"

The robot seemed to spark some more, sending out blurs of some sort, almost collapsing.

"Oh dear."

"Don't worry HK." Peacock assured. "Can you show us to the repair room? Maybe I can fix it and your scans."

"Certainly, Padawan," The robot turned and started to walk deeper into the temple. Ladybug was surprised and shocked to see that the entire temple was littered with more rooms, from infirmaries to training rooms to council rooms. It was amazing…or would've been if everything hadn't been half destroyed.

"What happened here?" Ladybug asked.

"My data cards are inaccessible unfortunately. But the main computer should be able to answer your question Padawan."

"What is he calling us?" Chat Noir asked. He crossed his arms. "Should I be offended?"

"No. A Padawan is just another word for initiate." Peacock answered with a chuckle. After that there were very little words to be exchanged until they reached the repair room, where there were many different robot parts laying around the room. "So this is the repair room…needs some cleaning. Time for some updates."

The robot laid down on an examination able while Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around the room in wonder. Both of them were comparing this to the Galaxy Wars saga in their mind. Peacock had told them not touch anything but Chat Noir couldn't help but pick up a laser gun. He made 'pew, pew' sounds with his mouth quietly but he must've hit the trigger as it fired a concentrated blast. It bounced off a robot arm, before ricocheting towards Peacock, who was fine-tuning the robot they encountered at the door.

"Look out!" Chat noir warned. But apparently Peacock had it. She activated her glow stick just as the beam reached her. The beam ricocheted back towards the back where it ruined and short-circuited several parts. The brunette scowled at Chat Noir who just chuckled and hid the blaster behind his back unsuccessfully. Peacock shook her head as she finished the tuning. Five minutes later Peacock whooped in happiness as she proclaimed that the droid was finished.

"My appreciation Padawan," the robot thanked. It stood on its pedes, straighter for some reason. "I am now able to access my internal data cards and both internal and external scans." A small projector popped out from his head, projecting an image. "I am HK-89, built and designed for hunting and terminating Jedi. Jedi Master Cammi found me after Darth Revan abandoned ship. She reprogrammed me to become chief security of the Temple of the City of Paris. Created in the year of 1825."

"That must've been about three years before the Sith were believed to be completely eradicated," Peacock muttered under her breath.

"You are correct," The hologram changed. It was a schematic of the temple. Ladybug was completely shocked to find out that temple went all the way down to the deepest part of Earth's crust, right before it hit the mantle. "The Galactic Republic sent its best architects to design an underground temple. Five Earth years passed before the temple was complete. It was the epitome of underground temples, its true location known only to a few. Including Grand Master Cammi."

"But I have…uh _had_ a map. It showed a map of the underground and sewer systems, along with the date, 1830 and a turtle symbol."

"The Jedi have always had an alliance with the holders of the Miraculous," the droid explained. "Though the only miraculous activated at the time was the turtle miraculous."

"What's a Jedi?" Ladybug asked.

"Someone to employs the power of the Ashla," a voice supplied. In a millisecond the heroes had their weapon out and ready to use. A figure came out of nowhere shielded in a dark cloak. She (by the sound of the stranger's voice it was obviously a female) had an accent that was similar to a native French speaker who was trying to speak English. From what the warriors could see, the strange woman wore a 1830s style dress robe.

"Who…. are you?" Ladybug asked, her yoyo poised to strike.

A smile could be seen on the face of the stranger beneath the hood. "It is so good to see that the miraculouses have been well guarded. Excellent."

"Don't avoid the question!" Peacock ordered harshly. "Tell us who you are."

The stranger removed her hood. Chat Noir and Ladybug looked shocked because the woman they saw had blue skin with brilliant blue eyes. She had strange tails coming out of her hair, tied back with a strange type of cloth. Where she was supposed to have ears the stranger had a strange type of pointed…thing. The strangest thing was she had a silver glow around her. Peacock was shocked because she recognized the person from the records back on Coruscant. Hesitantly she put her light saber and whip away and stepped forward.

"Grand Master Cammi?" She supplied. The strange woman smiled slightly before bowing.

"You recognize me. That must mean that you are a Jedi." The woman floated forward. She placed a spectral hand on Peacock's shoulder, which surprisingly felt solid. "Has the council finally got my message?"

"What message?" The woman's face fell into disappointment. She sighed.

"We were under attack." Cammi explained. "I sent a distress signal to Coruscant but…no one ever arrived. We were overwhelmed. My last memory was defending the Hall of Younglings."

"Who attacked you?" Chat noir asked. The woman's eyebrows scrunched up in anger.

"The natives found out what was going on here and decided to an investigation. Unfortunately they got spooked and decided to…well you know."

"Why would they do anything like that?" Ladybug asked, her voice betraying her emotion.

"Fear can cause people to do things." Peacock answered. Her answer caused Cammi's lips to form a smile.

"Spoken like a true Master." She gestured to the kitchen. "Come. I imagine your walk down here caused quite an appetite."

"Actually we better get going," Ladybug politely refused. "It's getting late and our families might be looking for us."

"You guys go on ahead. It's just a straight walk back up to the surface. Peacock offered.

"What about you?" Chat Noir asked. "Isn't your family going to be wondering about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I already told my brother where I'm going to be and when I left my mother was puking her guts out. So I'm good. Besides, I've got this." She held up her arm to show a gauntlet. "It still works and if I'm in need of help then it still works."

They reluctantly nodded and left, leaving the ghost of the strange creature, HK-89 and Peacock. Once they were alone, the ghost turned towards the blue-green heroine.

"Since you know so much about the Jedi, I assume that you are one as well?"

"Well, I was," Peacock's mood was suddenly dampened as the miraculous timed out. She caught Yin and placed her on her shoulder, handing a piece a caramel to the kwami once she was secure. The spirit of Master Cammi narrowed her eyes in suspicion backing up a few steps.

"You are not a dark Jedi…are you?" she asked.

"No I'm not." Madeline sighed heavily through her nose. "Something…happened to the Jedi."

"Like what?" The spirit seemed to pick up on the Padawan's mood. The human's brown eyes held a light that showed something…Cammi couldn't place. She saw the look in the eyes of someone who was captured and tortured by the Sith.

"It's a long story."

-Line break-

Marinette sat in her room, unable to fall asleep despite the tremendous discovery. There was an alien temple underneath the entire city of Paris and Lady Peacock was apart of it. Who knew right? While the young designer was elated by this discovery, Tikki seemed on edge.

"What's wrong Tiki?" Marinette asked.

Plagg looked up at Adrien with worried green eyes. The kwami knew this discovery might've put his wielder at risk. And everyone else on this planet. The kid had probably noticed how skittish he had become since they arrived back.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it kid." The black cat kwami answered. He tried to sound nonchalant but it failed.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? You sound nervous."

"It's just-" Plagg started off. "That discovery today wasn't as cool as you think kid."

"Why not?" Adrien asked.

Tiki wrung her hands nervously. "Walking into that temple might've disturbed the Ashla and might've sent rippled through the Bogan."

"The what?" Both Adrien and Marinette asked at the same time unbeknownst to him.

"It's kinda," Plagg started.

"Complicated," Tiki finished. Marinette tapped her chin in thought, deciding whether or not she should stay up listening to what the little kwami had to say.

"Lay it on me, Tiki," Marinette ordered. The kwami sighed, knowing that she had to obey her wielder. She sighed and started her story.

 **A/N: I know the last part was very…. confusing but it flip flops between Marinette and Adrien as their kwamis explain what they saw.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The big dance approaches**

Wednesday

Marinette yawned as she forced her eyes open. It had been four days since the discovery of the alien temple beneath the City of Love and the blunette designer was absolutely exhausted. She wanted to learn everything she could about the Jedi Order, but that had cost her sleep. And now she was about to run late for school. The designer grabbed everything she could think of, showered, dressed in gym clothes, and ran as fast as she could downstairs. After grabbing a quick on the road breakfast and kissing her parents goodbye, Marinette ran all the way to school. She slid into her seat right as the final bell rang.

"Alright get settled down class," Ms. Bustier ordered to the rowdy class. Once the class was settled she continued, "We will be going to the dojo today but I have to take roll before we go and tell you some announcements."

"Do you still have the tickets?" Alya whispered to Marinette.

The blunette nodded, thankful they were still in her purse.

"Good. Because today is a good day to give those tickets to the twins. Speaking of which, have you finished the dresses?"

"Almost," she answered. "I just have a few more modifications to make, and I was wondering if you could come over today so I could see if it fits."

"Present!" Alya snickered. "Sure thing girl. I can't wait to see it!"

"Okay so now that everyone is present, I have several announcements to make," Ms. Bustier said. "First, Madame Turon is sick today so her daughter and son, Madeline and Michael are instructing the class today, so I want you to treat them like you would treat Madame Turon." She said that with a hard look pointed at Chloe. "Secondly, remember there are only a few spots for chaperones left so if your parents want to chaperone, they better sign up soon. Let's go everyone."

The class moved simultaneously out the door, causing a slight congestion at the door but it soon cleared. Marinette and Adrien both felt their stomachs drop as if in anticipation for something horrible like right before an innocent gets akumatized. Both secret miraculous holders felt suddenly their anxiety and nervousness levels increase, causing both of them to tap their fingers or bite their nails. Both felt something on the horizon, like a storm cloud waiting to loose its destruction on the city.

-Line break-

"Master you need to stop," Madeline pleaded. She watched Selma throw another punch to the dummy, her face sweaty and pale. There were dark purple bags under her brilliant green eyes, which were duller than yesterday. "You need sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," She answered. Madeline felt her heart drop. This wasn't the Selma that brought two renegade Jedi Padawan to the city of love, who kept the two hidden from the world, who pushed them in training, who continued to train them in ways of the force and who was the last Jedi master to survive. Despite all odds, it was Selma who kept the force sensitive twins safe during the first few days as the power of a democracy shifted to the power of a dictatorship. She had gotten a ship to get them out of the Inner Rim and had back end jobs when they arrived on Earth to keep them afloat.

Something was wrong with Selma Turon….

After several more minutes of Madeline begging Selma finally allowed herself to stop. The Jedi/Dojo master sat down in a lotus flower position, her silver-gray aura of her meditation engulfing her. But the brunette noticed something was wrong. The silver outline kept flickering, not solidifying like it usually did.

"Can't…" Selma muttered. Madeline felt her heart start to race suddenly. The force engulfed the room, swirling so fast it caused her ears to pop. "No…. unable to…. please."

"Master? Master! What's going on?" Madeline made a grab for Selma's shoulders. She was suddenly pulled back by an unseen force. Her back hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"Madeline?" Michael barged into the room, hearing her screams. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister lying against the wall with the breath knocked out of her and his master engulfed in a tornado of the force, muttering pleads under her breath. Suddenly, Selma's eyes flew open. Both twins were shocked to see two pure white orbs take the place of brilliant green.

 _"When the shadow of the Bogan falls upon them, the Ashla will not desert them because in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savoir and he shall be known as the Son of the Suns."_ Selma recited, her voice completely alien. It sounded as though there were multiple people struggling for control of her mouth.

"The Prophecy of the Chosen One," Michael whispered. Madeline regained her bearings and stood by her brother's side, watching carefully as the silver outline turned almost blinding white. Selma's expression twisted into that of horror as her gold and silver hair started to float upwards.

"No….please….I don't want to see this anymore!" The Jedi master shouted. She covered her ears, shut her eyes tight and curled up into a ball but Madeline suspected that did nothing to quell the voices or the images. Selma suddenly arched her back like she was being struck by lightning, screaming like she was being murdered. She straightened out and rose a few inches off the ground, her aura pooling around her like fog.

 _"There is only one hope for the galaxy, there is only one way for light to return to the universe. Step forward Jedi."_ Against her will, Madeline did as she was told. _"Tell me, Jedi, do you wish to learn the secret?"_

"Yes," Madeline heard herself say.

 _"All you have to do is ask."_

"What is the secret? How will we defeat the Sith?"

Selma didn't speak. Instead she lifted her hands up, palms up. Tendrils of grey started to entangle Madeline. She screamed as raw force power entered her body, her master's training room fading into a blur until there was complete darkness. Three planets entered her view-no scratch that. One was a large dusty planet; the others were two small moons.

 _"The secret lies on a planet with twin moons,"_ the alien voice informed her. _"He is the only one who will stop the evil that spreads across the galaxy like a weed."_

Then almost in a jerky movement, Madeline's spirit was flung back into her body and whatever was using Selma's body vanished. The Jedi master slumped against the floor, her forehead damp with fever. Michael and Madeline went into battlefield training, grabbing their master's body and placing it on her cot. Michael grabbed a cloth and wet it, placing it on Selma's shivering, sweaty form. There was a bell chime down stairs.

"Blasted!" Madeline cursed as she checked the video feed. It was the group of kids from the school. Selma had told the teacher, Mademoiselle Bustier, that she wasn't going to be teaching the class…Madeline was. The young twin turned to her brother. "Keep an eye on Selma. If she wakes up come and find me. _Do not_ let her leave no matter. Understand?"

"Yeah," Michael nodded. "If you need any help just shout."

Madeline scoffed. "They're a bunch of school kids Mike. Why would I need help?"

On the roof, where the class had gathered, Madeline felt her confidence drain right out of her. She took a deep breath to calm her beating heart. She had seen many Masters and Knights easily teach their Padawans and Younglings. She could do this. She started by clearing her throat, gaining the class's attention. Everyone turned towards her, and Madeline felt herself straighten her spine in an attempt to make her taller, more dominating.

"Welcome class," she started. "My mother is unfortunately indisposed with a fever so…I'll be teaching. Are there any questions before we start?"

A hand in the back shot up. It was Chloe Bourgeois, the girl who gave her mother hell the last time she was here. Trying to keep a civilized atmosphere she said calmly, "Yes?"

With a stuck up pout that Madeline only saw on corrupt politicians Chloe said, "I'm not going to be listening to some girl my age order me around."

"Well unless you want my sick mother to exert herself to death I suggest you shut your mouth and listen."

The little burst of anger shut Chloe up and brought Madeline's confidence level up higher. After a small stretch of silence, Madeline started again.

"Anyway, last time you were here, you learned how to meditate and center yourself and the basics of fighting. But today we will switch tactics. Today we will learn how _not_ to depend on your sight."

"But I thought we needed our sight," a voice in the back cried out.

"True but your sight can be deceiving. A person could easily be deceived if they relied on their sight alone. Sight is only one of five other senses that could be utilized." Madeline picked up a blindfold and tied it around her face. The world was black around her, but her other senses suddenly became strengthened. "One day we may loose our sight. Some might loose it naturally; others might loose it not so naturally. What happens when one ability is lost?"

"The others get stronger," Alya answered.

"Correct. With the ability of sight gone, your other senses: touch, smell, hearing, taste, get stronger. Marinette," she pointed in the general direction of the blunette. "I want you to try and hit me. Don't worry I won't hurt you."

There was a vibration in the ground, a disturbance in the air, a scent of a bakery, a slight taste of perfume in the air and heavy breathing before Madeline felt it. The disturbance in the air sent tingles through the back of her neck as her training kicked in. She easily dodged the fists that Marinette threw at her. Madeline gently grabbed the designer's fist, stopping the girl's attack. The young Padawan removed the mask, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. The primitive human's faces were aghast in shock. She smiled as she released the girl's fist and patted her back.

"Today, I want you to learn about how to use your other senses," Madeline explained. "Your sight is not always going to be there. It is crucial to know how to use your other senses." She pulled out several blindfolds. "I'm pairing you up with a member of your class. When you place the blindfold on, I want you to memorize everything you can about what you feel in the ground, what you hear around you, what you smell and taste in the air."

After pairing up everyone, Madeline watched everyone do as they were told, even Chloe, though the Mayor's daughter was doing it very weakly. The Padawan shook her head as she chuckled to herself silently. Some of these kids had great skill though others had no right being near a battlefield. The brunette paid close attention, however, to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. Those two had the skills of a highly trained warrior, though they needed to work on certain things. Like how to not to rely on their sight. Marinette and Adrien both took tumbles and hits due to their slow reflexes.

Smiling, Madeline snapped her fingers, ceasing all activities. "Excellent. Now switch and do the same thing."

They followed orders. Alya and Nino did a little better than their friends did but Madeline saw that if she could teach them a little more…. the Padawan shook that thought out of her head. She was still a Padawan learner; she didn't have the authority or the wisdom to teach others. Madeline still had a lot to learn herself.

"Excellent," Madeline complemented. She glanced at her watch. She still had about thirty minutes left. "I guess you guys can chill or practice something while you wait. If you have any questions I'll be over here."

Silently Madeline went over to the AC unit and climbed on top. From her position the young Padawan could see the entire roof. Madeline watched the students mingle among themselves while some attempted to fix their skills. The young Padawan took a deep breath and closed her eyes in meditation. It didn't last long however as Madeline heard her name being called. Opening one eye, the brunette saw Marinette and Alya in front of her, standing kind of shyly.

Madeline smiled happily. "Hey girls. What's up?"

Alya elbowed Marinette in the ribs. The blunette smiled. "Oh! We just wanted to give you tickets to our dance."

The designer handed the Padawan two tickets. They had this sci-fi look to them, but it was very pretty. It had times and a date on it. The date was about two days from now, Madeline realized.

"I don't know if my mother would let my brother or I out of her sight for that long." Madeline admitted.

"We've already thought of that," Alya spoke up. "There are several openings for chaperones so if your mother is interested, she can chaperone at the dance."

Madeline thought about it for a moment. She knew Selma would want to keep an eye on the two of them but…. would she really want to mingle with all the 'primitive natives' for about two hours?

"I'll have to ask her later," Madeline answered honestly. She handed the tickets back but Marinette just held her hands up.

"Keep them," she ordered. "Just in case she says yes."

Madeline smiled and nodded, stuffing the tickets into her pocket. Michael timidly opened the door. His coffee brown eyes scanned the small crowd that had congregated on the roof before spotting Madeline speaking to Marinette and Alya. He weaved his way gracefully through the crowd before stopping before his twin, who glared down like a queen on her throne.

"Hey Madeline can I talk to you?" he asked. The girls didn't seem to take the hint so he added, " _alone?_ "

Thank goodness Alya got it. The blogger nodded before steering her friend back over to the crowd. Once they were gone, Madeline stood, did an unnecessary back flip and landed right next to her brother.

"What's up bro?"

"Senator Organa has contacted us, asking to set up a secret meeting here with some of the Rebel cell leaders."

That caught Madeline completely off guard. She pulled her brother further away from the students and lowered her voice, "Why does he want to do that?"

"Well it's really Ahsoka who wants to do it," Michael explained. "She wants to discuss the protocol she and Bail had came up with for the Rebellion."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that Master Selma would have to get back to them, but Mads I think she should go through with it."

"Why?"

"Well think about it," he explained. "This planet is deep enough in the Outer Rim that no one will even think twice about it. And this is the only planet that I can think about at the moment that is not under complete control under the Empire, which makes it very easy to hold a secret meeting where the percentage of someone listening in and reporting back to the higher ups are very slim."

"Go on," she insisted when he took a breath.

"Secondly," he continued in a low whisper. "We can easily schedule the meeting to coincide with an earth holiday. That way we can close the dojo without raising suspicious." He thought for a minute, obviously pulling up his mental calendar. "We can hold it on Lundi de Pâques."

"Easter Monday," Madeline translated quietly. She slowly nodded in agreement, surprised at her brother's genius plan. "That just might work. Is Selma awake?"

He nodded. His voice returned to normal volume. "Yeah. She's up and eating though I 'ordered' her to stay in her room until her fever is gone. It might be gone by tonight."

"If it's not then we'll call the doctor about it tomorrow morning." Madeline suggested. A thought suddenly came to mind but she pushed it down for now. Her master-her _mother_ -needed her now than ever and she couldn't go run off of on some hunch. A quick glance at the clock informed Madeline that the class had about fifteen minutes left. Some of them were starting to gather their belongings that they brought with them. Adrien asked Mademoiselle Bustier something but she just shrugged and gestured to the twins. The blonde practically raced over to the secluded siblings before squealing to a stop.

"Hey," he greeted breathlessly.

"What's up Adrien? You need something?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah. Where's the bathroom?"

Madeline pointed to the door. "Downstairs take a left. It's the first door on the right."

"Thanks," he shouted as he dashed over to the door. Madeline raised an eyebrow in question. That boy…that boy was a mystery she was sure to crack.

-Line Break-

Adrien quickly made a grab for Plagg as he dashed out of his secret pocket when they approached a vacant room. It looked like a personal training room with multiple staffs in display cases, flags on the wall, three meditation mats, and a drawer near about hidden underneath a large flag. The blonde model frowned when he spotted the biggest flag. That was the emblem of the Jedi Order.

He remembered the time when he, his Lady and Peacock went into the Catacombs and found a secret temple hidden deep within the tunnels. They encountered the ghost of an alien that apparently had been apart of an Order of intergalactic peacekeepers. The biggest shock of all for the young boy was to know that Peacock was once apart of them.

Now staring at the flag hanging predominately against the far back wall…. Adrien felt the ground drop out from underneath him. The flag told him that Madeline, Michael and their mother, Selma were aliens as well. Which also meant that either Selma or Madeline was the Miraculous Peacock. And that they probably had something to do with the strange craft that was spotted over the Seine a day or so after they moved in.

"I think I need to sit down," Adrien whispered. Plagg looked over at his charge curiously before shrugging.

"What's the matter with you?" The kwami asked as he examined a staff. He wrapped his fin-like hands around the base of it before lifting it off of the stand. Adrien saw what he was doing and rushed forward. The blonde model didn't want anything to happen that would put the blame on him.

Once Adrien had a firm grip on the staff, he gently swatted Plagg away from it. The secret hero noticed a button on the staff. Curiously Adrien pressed it. The hilt suddenly weighed like a ton as an emerald green blade of pure light sprang to life. It hummed as the blonde model swung it several times. He accidently hit the edge of the desk it was resting on. The smell of smoke suddenly filled the room causing him to sneeze. The light sword suddenly fell from his grip. As soon as the bottom hit the floor, the blade retracted back into the hilt, leaving a blonde human and a cat kwami alone in silence.

Quickly, Adrien swiped the thing off the floor and put it back where it went. But before he could chastise Plagg for his stupidity, the magical fairy phased through the drawer of the dresser. The drawer opened and Adrien caught sight of something that caused him to gasp out loud.

There was a family portrait gently laying on a bunch of quilts.

There were three people in the family portrait: A young beautiful woman with blonde hair that was braided over her shoulder and brilliant green eyes, a man with silvery blonde hair combed back and glasses over his grey blue eyes…and a young boy that was an exact copy of his mother. Adrien suddenly found it hard to take a breath.

This was _his family portrait_.

His heart rate was now skyrocketing when he spotted a certain hexagonal red and black box. One that usually contained Miraculouses. Quickly he grabbed his kwami and darted out of the room. He didn't notice that Plagg had taken one of the staffs and stuffed it in his bag that he carried with him. Adrien didn't dare to look behind him as he joined the group. He tried to act natural as Mademoiselle Bustier took a head count before they left. Adrien felt eyes on him but he tried not to look back behind him.

-Line break-

Selma watched Adrien Agreste leave with the group. The Jedi Master felt the boy's attempt not to look around the room for the eyes that bore into his neck. She was hidden in the shadows of the stairs, a cold cloth wrapped around her neck to keep what was left of the fever down. She had watched Madeline train the students and heard the conversation between Alya, Marinette and the brunette. She knew that Madeline would want to go to the dance and the Padawan would never let her master hear the end of it if Selma didn't let her go.

Footsteps behind her caused her to turn around. Michael looked at her with the same scolding a mother hen would give her child.

"I'm going," she assured the Padawan as she slowly and stiffly made her way back to her personal dojo. Selma smiled slightly when she noticed a light saber missing from the display case. Her son was finally finding out about his true heritage. Many if only's travelled through her head as she placed her hand on the empty display case.

 _If only he had been found._

 _If only the Order hadn't fallen._

 _If only she hadn't deserted her family for the War._

 _If only she had left a note._

 _If only she had told them who she was,_ what _she was._

Selma wiped her tears away and stood definitely in front of the banner of the Jedi Order. Mistakes in the past were made to stay in the past. And there was no use in blaming herself for what she thought was right. If Adrien learned of his heritage when she was called back to Coruscant, then he would've been caught in the slaughter. If she had told Gabriel who she was and where she came from…. well, he would've thought her to be crazy. And gossip travels fast in the Fashion Industry especially when one of the top producers' wife claims to be an alien clone from a planet far from Earth.

There was a knock at the door. Selma swiftly swiped the tears away and fiercely straightened her spine. There was no way on Moraband that either twin would catch Selma crying in her room.

"Come in.," she ordered. The door opened to reveal Madeline. Selma's pupil looked at her hesitantly but relaxed, like she had been worried about her health since the moment her fever appeared. In her hand, the young Padawan clutched the tickets she had seen Marinette and Alya gave her. Selma knew what Madeline wanted to ask even before it left her mouth.

"Madeline," Selma breathed. "What a surprise."

"How are you feeling Master Selma?" The Padawan asked with surprising reverence and respect. Selma hadn't heard her talk like that since…

"Better," Selma answered. She had to turn her thoughts away from the approaching third anniversary of the fall of the Jedi. "Though I don't suppose you came here to talk about how I am doing, no?"

"No," Madeline agreed. Selma gestured to a meditation mat. Madeline nodded and took her seat. Once the brunette was situated, she continued, "I was wondering if Michael and I could go to the dance Marinette's school is having. I know I'm not apart of the school but each student is allowed to bring at least two guests. And Marinette was gracious enough to get us the tickets." She waved the tickets in Selma's face proudly. "I can pay her back for the tickets and buy my own dress. And you can chaperone if you like and keep an eye on us."

Selma held up a hand before Madeline could say anything else. The young twin was on a warpath to go to the dance, to have one night to abandon her life and responsibilities as a Jedi Padawan and to be a normal teen. And Selma could become a normal woman for once, not burdened by abandoned families or the ghosts of her past. She thought about it for a little more. She sighed, knowing that it would be a loosing battle if she did not let her go.

"Okay. You can go." She relented. "I will take care of reimbursing Marinette for the tickets."

"What about the dress? And you chaperoning the dance?"

"I will chaperone the dance if only to keep an eye on you two," Selma answered. She stood up and made her way towards her room.

"What about the dress?"

"Follow me," Selma ordered instead of answering. Madeline hesitantly followed her master to Selma's room. She waited while Selma rifled through her closet. Her jaw near about dropped to the ground when her master pulled a strapless dress out. The dress had a silky feel to it, almost like it was made from real silk. The blue-green fabric shimmered in the dim light. It was almost like the fabric was the sea and the shimmer was like the stars above.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Selma handed the dress to her Padawan and sat on the bed. She watched the young girl gently run her hand over the silk, watching the shimmering on the dress like stars.

The dress was a gift from Gabriel Agreste on their first wedding anniversary. Selma was Madeline's size back then and still was. But that dress was an anchor to a past she no longer wanted to go back to. So since there was a formal dance coming up and she couldn't afford to buy a nice new gown, Selma decided it would be frugal to give it Madeline. The daughter she never had.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Yes," Selma agreed. "There was a time when I wanted to be courted, much to my hatred. I bought every single dress that I could get my hands on. One time I was at this ball and I caught a young man's eye. He courted me and eventually won me over. We stayed together for many years. Our first wedding anniversary, he gave this dress as a present. Go and try it on."

Madeline nodded excitedly before dashing off to try her new dress on. While she was gone, Selma dug around in her drawer for the final pieces of the dress. For her protection. Two Mandelorian cuffs, designed to best a Jedi. Both of the armguards were made of pure Mandelorian Iron, which were part of a group that was indestructible to a light saber. Selma had worn these in secret to protect herself underneath thick cloth cuffs. Selma sighed as she checked the cloth cuffs for tears. It was in marvelous condition for being stuck in a drawer for many years.

The young brunette returned in Selma's dress. The blue-green fabric complemented the young woman's tanned skin. Madeline's toned biceps were shown off thanks to the dress for being sleeveless. Selma smiled at the beauty of her Padawan…no daughter. She had come a long way since the destruction of the Order. Both of the twins had been through a lot and come a long way but Madeline had endured so much more than her twin brother. Her Master, Mace Windu, was among the first Jedi Masters to fall during the initial slaughter. She had felt the severing of her connection, which was the most painful experience any Jedi could experience.

Selma remembered the few days after the massacre when Madeline locked herself away from the rest of the world. The former Master was worried that the young girl would try to harm herself. She kept a close eye (spiritually speaking) on Madeline until the girl finally emerged from her room.

"Well?" Madeline asked her master. In truth the dress fit perfectly, except the front was sliding down a little bit. They were going to have to go and get it altered a little bit.

"How does it feel to you?' Selma asked back.

"A little loose in the upper areas," Madeline replied pulling the dress up to prove her point. "But I can ask Marinette to help me with it."

"Very well," Selma bobbed her head. "Go and text your friend. And tell her that I agreed to chaperone the dance."

Madeline nodded happily before racing off. Once she was gone, the small smile that was on Selma's face dropped. The brief experience when the Daughter borrowed her body and showed her the future and the past. It was painful, and near about killed her. She wouldn't even think about what affect it had on the twins.

A sudden yawn hit Selma as the day's events caught up with her. What she experienced in her vision was horrible: a massacre here on Earth, the twins lying dead on the floor, and her fighting a cloaked figure. There wasn't any indication given that the fight would happen at the dance coming up or in the near future. Selma could only hope that they had time to prepare.

-Line break-

Far above the planet Earth, a young inquisitor leered as he took in the planet. His assignment was in front of him, along with the identification of the three Jedi suspected of being here.

Madeline and Michael Moraes.

And Selma Turon.

They weren't going to know what hit them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Finale part 1**

Madeline thumbed through a book she got from the library that morning, searching frantically for something. Yin watched silently from her spot on her dresser while munching on a piece of caramel. Michael was supposed to be there but he and Selma were helping out at the school for the dance. Madeline was supposed to be there but…she felt like she needed to do some sudden research.

The young brunette didn't know why she needed the sudden urge to do research but it went hand in hand with the bad feeling she suddenly got when her mother mentioned helping out with the decorations. Her gut twisted, her stomach dropped her feet, and her heart started to race as adrenaline started to rush through her body. It was the strangest thing but Madeline dismissed the feelings as soon as she got to the library. She randomly picked a topic (ancient Japan) before checking out every single book she could. Some of them were in languages she didn't even know but Madeline just thumbed through them quickly, her eyes barely scanning the pages.

"Are you okay Madeline?" Yin suddenly asked. Madeline wordlessly shook her head before tossing the book back into the stack with the others before standing up and pacing.

"I don't know what's wrong Yin," Madeline insisted. She threw a couple of punches suddenly before returning to pacing. "I just feel hyped and on alert for some reason."

"Maybe you should go and help your brother and mother out at the school," the peacock kwami proposed. Madeline stopped pacing before grabbing her jacket, purse, communicator, phone, brooch, keys and light saber as she went around the room. The brunette held her purse open for Yin, who immediately got comfortable inside. Madeline swiftly made her way down the stairs, switching all the lights off before heading out the front door.

The young Padawan ran all the way to the school. By the time she got there, she felt back to normal but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up, as if the air was supercharged with electricity. Madeline just scratched the back of her neck before walking in the front of the building.

And glancing around, Madeline made the judgment that she arrived just in time to help.

By the looks of things, the students and chaperones had gotten most everything in place and set up…. except for the large globs of paint that were dripping on practically everything. From the look of the colorful starburst in the middle of the gym floor, Madeline safely made the assumption that a paint bomb went off. She had to hold in a cackle when she caught sight of Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Master Selma and Michael all covered in brightly colored paint. There were teachers running around like chickens with their heads chopped off trying to get everything cleaned up and save the decorations. Mademoiselle Bustier was helping the splattered group get cleaned off.

"Wow," Madeline exclaimed as she approached the group. They all looked up simultaneously to see a snickering Madeline. "Apparently I got here just in time."

"Apparently," Michael agreed sarcastically. He tried to duck away from Selma who had tried to wipe some of the paint away with a baby wipe. Madeline suddenly lurched forward as someone ran into her from behind. She landed painfully on her hands and knees but other than that, she was fine.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" a smooth, deep voice asked. Before she could answer, two strong hands lifted her up gently and Madeline came face to face with a god among mortals. The boy's face was beautifully chiseled, his jaw line sharp and the perfect amount of freckles sprayed across his perfect nose. His midnight black hair was buzz cut, like many of the clones during the clone wars. The stranger's emerald green eyes sparkled in the midday light. If Madeline turned her head ever so slightly she could see flecks of yellow in his eyes.

The boy's body wasn't bad looking either. His arms had bulging muscles that poked out from beneath his American Flag shirt. He had a lithe, but very well muscled body and his tanned, muscled legs peeked out from holes that his jeans had. When the boy smiled at her, there was a flash of pure white teeth. Madeline suddenly felt a blush flare up when she realized that she was staring.

She nervously giggled as the boy asked his question again. "Yeah, you're fine. Uh I mean I'm fine! And obviously you're fine but am I rambling?" At everyone's nod, Madeline's blush got deeper. "Oh boy."

"It's all good. I kinda wasn't watching where I was going." After staring at each other for a few moments he asked, "So are you new here?"

"Oh no, I'm just here to help with the decorations. My name is Madeline by the way." Madeline answered. She gestured to her paint splattered brother and master. "This is my twin brother Michael and my mother Selma". The waved at the boy, though they both seemed a little…on edge. The boy just waved back. "So what's your name?"

"Cole Branusz," He introduced. "If you're here to help with decorations mind helping me with this banner?"

"Sure!" Madeline answered with too much enthusiasm. She cleared her throat and answered nonchalantly, "Sure."

"Great." Cole grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the stairwell.

"So who's Cole?" Madeline asked on her and Marinette's break. The brunette handed the bluenette a glass of lemonade. The designer took a sip before answering.

"I don't know honestly. He just arrived today. Apparently he's a transfer student from the States."

Madeline quirked an eyebrow at that. "But I thought that it was too late in the year to except new students."

"I did too," Marinette commented. "But apparently Chloe forced Monsieur Damocles to put him in the system. He's kinda cute, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Madeline agreed dreamily. Then she realized what she just said and how she said it. Master Selma would never let her have a boyfriend. The woman was still stuck on the old ways of doing things. But still….

"Don't you have a crush on Adrien?" Madeline asked suddenly. Marinette turned bright red before Madeline elbowed her jokingly. "Don't worry Marinette. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." Marinette said.

"So how did my twin and mother get completely covered in paint?"

Marinette giggled. "Alex had this crazy idea for a paint bomb, so we could paint the gym faster. Something or other went wrong and the bomb went off prematurely, covering everything in paint. Unfortunately your brother mother, Alya, Adrien, Nino, and I were close to it when it went off."

"Oh." Madeline commented. "That explains a lot."

The rest of the afternoon was spent clearing off the dried paint from the walls. Madeline found that Cole was both strong and very witty. Almost Chat Noir witty. She found herself cackling to every joke that Cole cracked. Her mother and brother threw wary glances over at her and the young boy every so often but soon returned her attention to what they were doing. It was a pretty busy afternoon for everyone and as soon as everyone was finished, Marinette's mother, Sabine, brought over cookies for everyone. It was during that break that Madeline found out Cole's favorite cookie was dark chocolate chip.

"So you're from the US?" Madeline asked as she took a bite from a macaroon.

"Yeah. My dad came here for a job offer." Cole answered slowly.

"What do your parents do?"

"Well in all honesty it's just me, my dad and grandfather." The boy answered. "My dad's sort of like the CEO of a huge corporation that controls just about everything."

"Oh cool."

"What does your mom do?" Cole asked.

 _Help a rebellion,_ Madeline thought cynically. Out loud she answered, "She's a full time dojo instructor."

"Really?" Cole asked surprised. Before they could continue to ask each other questions, Nino ran up to them and asked Cole for help with setting up the DJ station. The boy agreed to before walking off with the dark-skinned DJ. Madeline smiled softly to herself as she watched him walk off. Michael slid next to her suddenly, startling her.

"What?" she demanded when she caught his suspicious glance.

"That boy-"

"His name is Cole," Madeline interrupted.

"That boy," Michael continued, "He seems….I don't know very….curious about our little family."

"Well we just met," the brunette argued. "Of course he wants to know about my family life. I want to know about his family life too!"

"But don't you think his answers are a little vague?" Michael continued to annoy her with the questions and suspicions.

"Why don't you just go and slack off somewhere?" Madeline ordered. Her voice was nearing that deadly edge that many would've quaked in fear, but her brother, who was used to it, just narrowed his eyes. "You seem to slack off pretty well."

"I'm trying to look out for you Mads-" Michael started to say but Madeline cut him off again.

"You are butting into my life, which is exactly what the Council did when I was charged with a decent looking young senator. And you know what? I'm tired of it. So stay out of this! My life is none of your business!" With that, Madeline stormed out of the school. The brunette let her feet carry her all over town before ending up in the park across from the dojo. There was an air of irritability around her but she forced it down after a couple of calming breaths.

"Don't worry Madeline," Yin soothed from her hiding spot. "I'm sure your brother is just looking out for you. Like a good brother. "

"Yeah but why does he have to act like he's jealous or something?" Madeline inquired. She sighed and glanced at the sun. The orb was touching the top of the Eiffel Tower, a symbol of hope and a testament against time. Just like the Jedi Order used to be. And just like the Rebellion will be.

Madeline's phone vibrated in her pocket. Yin giggled as it tickled her back. The brunette smiled and rolled her eyes slightly as she reached in and pulled the device out. She read the text message from her mother. Selma had to meet with some people to discuss a deal about some old ships for the rebellion so the twins were going to be on their own for the night, quite possibly until noon Friday. Madeline replied and slipped the phone into her pocket. Standing, the brunette made her way across the street. When she stepped through the threshold however, the anxiousness feeling returned.

"Oh boy," she muttered. Slowly she made her way towards her room. She avoided looking at her brother's room but she knew that eventually, they would have to make up. Madeline approached the door and rapped her knuckles on the door softly. The door opened to reveal a very irritated Michael. The irritated look deepened when the coffee brown-eyed boy caught his sister staring at him timidly.

"Hey, listen I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier," she apologized.

Almost by magic, the irritated look vanished and the boy smiled. He ruffled his sister's hair much to her dismay as he said, "It's all good. I apologize for getting too deep into your business. I guess I got a little overprotective."

"That's an understatement," Madeline muttered under her breath. Her brother seemed to catch that.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh nothing." The female twin brushed it off. "Are you still going to the dance?"

"Absolutely," he answered. "Want pizza? Selma left some money here for several boxes."

"Sure. Why don't you go and get it?" she suggested. At her brother's questioning glance Madeline answered, "I have to do some meditation."

Michael nodded and left the dojo, leaving Madeline and Yin alone. The brunette and kwami went into the personal dojo on the second floor. Madeline sat in a lotus position, took a deep breath and plunged deep into the Spiritual Plane….

-Line break-

Cole Branusz carefully and meticulously picked the lock to the Collège Françoise-Dupont. His tongue was ever so slightly sticking out as he glanced around. The boy's double bladed light saber hung across his back, the hilt glinting in the moonlight. He smiled when he heard the lock click and the door easily swung open.

He was in.

The mysterious raven-haired boy strode into the school as if it belonged to him. He smiled evilly when he spotted the banner the filthy Jedi and he hung earlier that day. His plan was coming together rather perfectly.

Cole was only fourteen but he was Lord Vader's best apprentice. Aside from the Grand Inquisitor of course but as soon as he came of age he was going to challenge that upstart Pau'an male. And win. There was obviously a ton of in fighting among the Inquisitors but as long as the Emperor or Lord Vader didn't see it was fine. Every since being assigned to hunting down rogue Jedi Cole has been just dying for a chance to prove himself to his Master.

Maybe…just maybe if he killed Selma Turon and her little Padawans then Lord Vader would take Cole under his wing. Then the two Siths could destroy the Emperor and rule the entire galaxy.

The thought of being Prince of an entire galaxy caused an evil, face splitting smile to slowly form on Cole's face. But he shook his dreams out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. The young Inquisitor slowly and stealthily made his way towards the Principal's office where he was planning to spring his trap Saturday. Cole slowly opened the door to the office, before glancing around, scowling. Maybe he would have to rethink where he sprung his trap.

The principal's office, though cluttered and tight enough where if he surprised the girl she wouldn't be able to fight back easily, had large windows that faced the dance floor. The natives would see everything!

"Okay so the principal's office won't work. Guess I've to find somewhere else to finish the Jedi off." Cole muttered to himself. The young Sith quietly made his way back downstairs. He stood in the middle of the courtyard and stared up at the rows of classroom windows that faced him. Cole's sneer was absolutely terrifying. There was no where he could kill the Jedi in private.

Then a thought crossed his mind.

With renewed vigor Cole force jumped to the railing and ran all the way to detention. His sneer deepened when he noticed the perfect vantage point the room held. The boy pulled out a mini droid and activated it.

"Scan the room," the Sith ordered. The droid complied without hesitation and soon Cole had the inner workings of the room at his fingertips.

No large windows facing the soon to be dance floor, the walls seemed to be insulated so the Jedis' screams wouldn't draw attention, and it was far enough from the dance floor that there wouldn't be any risk of anyone wondering away from the dance and stumbling onto his little…. experiment.

Now to get everything in order. Cole pulled out his disposable cell phone that his Master gave him and dialed Madeline Moraes's phone.

Everything is coming together as planned…

-Line break-

Madeline was so deep into her meditation that she didn't hear her phone ring until Yin pulled at her hair. The brunette opened her coffee brown eyes and scowled at the little blue fairy but the scowl vanished when she spotted the cell phone the little thing was struggling to hold up. The young Padawan took it from Yin and glanced at the screen. Her brows shot up in surprise.

It was….Cole Branusz!

Madeline pressed the answer button and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

 _"Is this Madeline Moraes?"_ Oh Force, the boy's voice was even softer on the cell phone.

"Yes," the girl answered slowly. Saucily. "And this is Cole Branusz the very nice boy that I met earlier this afternoon. What can I do for you?"

 _"I was just wondering if you were going to the dance this Saturday,"_ the boy asked.

"Of course I'm going," Madeline answered, sounding a little indignant.

 _"Well if you are not going with anyone else, I was wondering…."_ Madeline couldn't help but giggle softly at how nervous the boy sounded. Earlier, he sounded so confident. But the young Padawan smiled slightly at his politeness and politely cut him off before he embarrassed himself further.

"If you're asking me to the dance," Madleine said slowly. "Then I would love to go with you."

On his side, Madeline heard the boy sigh with relief. _"Great. I'll pick you up at six thirty?"_

"Sounds great."

 _"Okay. See you then."_

"See you then," Madeline agreed. They both hung up at the same time. The young Padawan allowed herself a moment to process what just happened before letting a squeal of happiness escape her mouth.

"HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!" She shouted happily to Yin, who watched her curiously. Madeline scooped up the little creature and started to dance with her kwami in her hands. The Padawan's laugh was contagious; Yin started to laugh happily along with her charge.

-Line break-

Back at the school, Cole smiled for another reason. The Padawan had actually believed that he had a crush on her, despite meeting her only that day. Oh how the Jedi had gotten soft! As the young Inquisitor was stuffing his cell phone in his pocket and made his way to leave, his communicator went off. Cole froze, his heart thundering with slight fear.

The only who would contact him during this mission is… _him._

Taking a deep breath to calm his heart, Cole Branusz removed the communicator from his wrist and knelt before activating the comm. His master looked so threatening behind those lifeless eyes of his helmet. The Sith Lord's breathing apparatus sent chills down Cole's spine as he kept his eyes on the floor. Sweat rolled down his neck, despite his efforts.

 _"What news do you have to report?"_ the cyborg questioned smoothly.

"Lord Vader, I have set my trap for the Jedi," Cole answered. "It will only be a matter of time, my lord, before they are destroyed and I can move on to my next target."

Vader gave two puffs of air before speaking, _"Excellent. When Turon and her Jedi brats are dealt with, head to the Christophsis and deal with the uprising."_

"As you wish Master," Cole replied. If it was at all possible for him to sink lower, he would. The communication ended soon after, leaving a very worn out Inquisitor. The boy smiled despite himself. This was the first time that a meeting with his Master that didn't involve him being force choked. Cole subconsciously rubbed his neck.

Being force choked was the scariest thing in the universe. Invisible hands would cut off his airways. He knew that no matter how much he clawed at his throat, he would never remove those invisible hands until Vader decided to remove them. But when Cole was being force choked his natural instincts would kick in and he would uselessly claw at his throat. But thankfully, he had done things right this time around. Cole yawned as he exited out of the school. There wasn't anything else he could do until it was time to spring his trap.

He decided to walk around town to get a feel for the twists and turns if things go south. This city reminded him a little bit of Coruscant, his home planet and the capital of the Galactic Empire. While it was a little primitive and there was a stark absence of Imperial Storm troopers, the City of Love was almost like his home. Cole knew that the Empire came about by blood and he knew that the Emperor killed and tricked his way to the top but for some reason that didn't bother him at all. He was a Sith: a warrior that got what he wanted by any means necessary, either by trickery or murder. Or sometimes both. Cole knew, from studying the archives of the Jedi, that they were very void on the emotional level; almost similar to the droids they fought.

Cole waited for a moment at a random crosswalk that was near a bakery. His stomach growled when he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. And all he had was a ration bar. Which he ran out of. Joy. Luckily he picked several pockets before getting into the school so he had a couple hundred on him.

 _Bakery it is,_ he decided. He walked across the street towards the bakery, satisfied that it was still open. Cole opened the door and walked in. Almost immediately he was hit with the sickening scent of sugar and the almost unbearable bright light. Cole scowled as he perused the different goodies and treats that were on sale. There were cookies that were either decorated with color or plain ones. The ones that caused an eyebrow to go up were decorated like ladybugs and black cats. There were several cardboard cut outs of a young girl in a skintight red and black suit and a young man with blonde hair in a black leather cat outfit. Cole had to admit the boy's suit looked pretty cool, though the ears and tail would have to go. The sith inquisitor snapped a quick picture of it for reference right as a middle aged Chinese woman came out of the kitchen.

She smiled brightly as she asked, "Welcome to our bakery. Find anything you like or would you like to look a little longer?"

Cole sneered as he answered in a sickly sweet tone, "Actually I would like to place an order."

The woman's pure smile tightened when she heard his voice but her cheery voice never changed. "Of course. What would you like?"

"Two of each of these," he pointed to the black cat and ladybug cookies. As the woman got his order ready he couldn't help but ask with a jerk of his thumb, "So are they like heroes or something?"

The woman chuckled slightly. "Oh you must be new in town. Those are Ladybug and Chat Noir, the defenders of Paris. They watch over us like guardian angels. Although recently, they aren't the only two miraculous heroes who defend the city."

"Oh?"

"Two more popped up several weeks ago. Lady Peacock and Queen Bee, if I remember correctly." The woman gained a thoughtful look before shaking her head. "My daughter and I are currently working on cookies and cardboard cutouts to celebrate them."

"Interesting," Cole muttered. He paid for his Ladybug and Chat Noir cookies and left.

Sabine felt a chill snake up her spine as soon as the mysterious young man left. Something felt…. off about him. When he spoke, he had this smooth yet sickly sweet tone to it. One that caused Sabine to feel horrible both inside and out. But the warm and welcoming air in the bakery changed as soon as the young boy left. A cold, hatred and evil feeling were left behind as soon as he left the bakery. Sabine needed to close the store up and head upstairs. She needed some family time to get rid of the evil feeling.

Sighing Sabine Chen turned the open sign over, locked the doors and turned off the lights before heading upstairs.

-Line break-

Friday

Selma parked her rental car in the parking lot. She had spent the majority of the morning driving to Nice in order to meet an informant about ships, which the rebellion could use. That is until they hired some engineers. The informant had instructed her to meet him/her at an abandoned factory. The former Jedi Master had made sure her children knew where she was going to be at what time and had both her miraculous and light saber with her. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky but the forecast predicted thundershowers that would last well into tomorrow.

The former Master walked slowly towards the building. But the sooner this meeting was over the sooner Selma could get home. The school dance was tomorrow evening and the children were going to want pictures of their first school formal. That thought caused her mind to drift over to the boy Madeline met yesterday while putting up decorations.

Cole Branusz. That boy was surrounded in a cloud of evil and hatred. And her young Padawan was completely infatuated with the young man. Selma shook her head as she entered the warehouse. The thoughts about the boy possibly being an inquisitor vanished as she was going to need all her concentration for this meeting. There could be a possible ambush waiting for her.

When she stopped in the middle of the warehouse floor, a spotlight of sun coincidently falling on her, Selma's emerald green eyes scanned the darkness surrounding her. In front of her a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere. There was a presence with her; she could feel it. But it wasn't a dark feeling like with a Sith. It was a light, bright feeling like a summer sun but with a cool breeze accompanying it. Selma knew that force signature like she knew her own body.

"Ahsoka Tano?" She asked. The hooded figure smiled. She reached up and shoved the hood off. The young Togruta's face had changed from the last time Selma had seen her. Her lekku had grown slightly longer and her facial markings had stretched with her face. Instead of an eggplant version of Madeline's training clothes, Ahsoka wore an outfit of varying shades of grey. Two long sabers were attached at the hip.

"Master Selma," Ahsoka bowed deeply. The two embraced each other. Selma was careful of the longer sensitive appendages. Ahsoka pulled back and smiled at the Jedi Master, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness. "It has been a long time Master Selma."

"Too long, yes," Selma agreed. She examined the former Padawan. "You have done well for yourself. Leading a rebellion is a big job."

"I know." Ahsoka chuckled. She gestured to a table with boxes as chairs. Selma nodded and followed the former Padawan of the Chosen One. "I am just grateful that there are still those loyal to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi still in the Senate."

"So, shall we get down to business?" Selma proposed. At Ahsoka's nod she continued, "How do we supply the troops that we are going to have in the rebellion with ships such a command ship and attackers?"

"I have several senators lined up to pay for several ships," Ahsoka explained. "Unfortunately, since the Emperor's taxes has made it impossible for us to make an entire fleet. There is a possibility that we can make a considerable amount including a command ship."

"That is understandable but I am sure there are people who will graciously give us some donations," Selma hypothesized. "Of course there is the question of those who wish to see the rebellion fall. We need to have certain safety protocols in order to keep the rebellion safe."

"Those will be discussed at the meeting that will be held on Easter Monday," Ahsoka informed her. "Or at least that is what your Padawans said."

Selma hummed in thought as she stroked her chin, a habit that she picked up from Yoda. The twins had probably forgot to mention that little plot point…. but they had so much to think about.

"I guess that we will discuss that at the meeting," Selma muttered. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes; "I fear that there is a snake already in our Garden of Eden."

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes." Selma felt troubled all of the sudden. "Yesterday a young man by the name of Cole Branusz appeared. He was surrounded by the Dark Side of the Force. I want to believe that it is just my imagination and I miss the battlefield but…are you okay?"

Ahsoka's face had gone pale during her story. Her crystal blue eyes were wide and her mouth was half way open. The Togruta's hands were clenched on the table's ledge so tight that her knuckles were tight and Selma was afraid the table was going to break.

"Are you sure his name was Cole Branusz?" Ahsoka muttered after another moment of her looking like she was having an anxiety attack.

"Yes." Selma hesitantly answered. She cocked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Sources say that he is one of the inquisitors that is under the apprenticeship of the Emperor." Ahsoka answered. Selma felt the ground open up around her as her heart thundered in her chest. So she wasn't imagining the dark side swirling around the boy like a hurricane. And now Madeline was going to be going on a date with the…. inquisitor.

 _Selma had gotten a text message from Michael saying that Cole asked her out to the dance._

"I need to get back to Paris," Selma muttered as she stood and exited the building. But she stopped when she realized that she left the young warrior staring at her curiously. She turned around and firmly ordered, "You need to leave now. Otherwise the rebellion would not even get off the ground and everyone associated with it and their families will die."

Ahsoka nodded and stood smoothly. She bowed deeply before saying, "May the Force with you and your twins Master Selma."

Before Selma could acknowledge or repeat it, Ahsoka turned and left. The former Council Member watched the young woman leave before sighing sadly and leaving. She pulled out her phone, dialing Michael's number, but he wasn't answering.

"Selma?" ZeeZee asked.

The Jedi Master turned to the kwami before cranking the car. She pulled out of the parking lot before merging onto the highway. She prayed with all her might that she could get home before the dance….


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Finale part 2**

Friday evening came quickly for Madeline and Michael. Selma unfortunately still hadn't arrived back at the house so the twins quickly got dressed without her. Madeline allowed Yin to do her hair, though the process went slower because the little fairy struggled to lift the strands of hair and place them exactly where she wanted them. By the time Yin was finished, it was almost time for Cole to pick her up. The young brunette, dressed in the tailored peacock blue dress with her hair done up in a traditional Chinese style, felt herself grow anxious. She had to refrain from chewing her alternating blue and green nails. To keep her mind occupied, Madeline placed the Mandelorian cuffs on her wrist before sliding the cloth cuffs on over them. The cloth fit beautifully over the Mandelorian cuffs. In face you couldn't even tell.

"Should I call her?" Madeline asked. Yin, who had been munching on candy, looked at her ward with her large green eyes. She blinked before grabbing the Peacock Miraculous and carefully pinned it on the young girl.

"Don't worry," Yin assured. Madeline looked down at the little fairy. In all honesty, the young Padawan never knew how she lived her life without the little kwami. "I'm sure she's okay. She may just be caught in traffic."

Madeline sighed. The little kwami was right; Selma might've been caught in traffic and unable to contact her. There was a knock at the door, causing both females to jump. Michael poked his head in, his dark brown hair combed and slicked back. The young boy wore a crème colored vest over a crisp white shirt and a white tie. He wore black pants and fancy dress shoes. Madeline smiled a little bit to herself. Her brother never looked more dashing.

"Cole's here," he announced. Before he disappeared, Madeline called him back.

"Has Selma texted or called you? Do you have your light saber with you?"

He held up two fingers before speaking, "No I haven't heard anything from Selma. She might be caught in traffic. And two, no I don't because it's just a dance. It's not like a Sith is going to come in and crash the party."

That caused Madeline's anxiety level spike. Her worried facial expression must've shown because Michael's face softened. "Hey, don't worry. Nothing's going to happen. The Sith are a galaxy away and this is our night. Besides, you've got your Miraculous, so that way you can deal with anything that comes up."

Madeline sighed. "You're right. I don't know what's wrong with me." She took another deep breath. "Come on. If Cole's here than we need to meet Marinette and her friends at the school if Selma's not going to make it."

Her twin nodded and together they made their way down towards the entrance of the dojo. Cole was indeed there. Madeline's heart skipped a beat when she caught sight of the boy. He wore a black tux with a white shirt, black dress pants and shoes. The only spot of color on him was the dark blue and green bow tie that was tied tight around his neck. The boy smiled when he caught sight of her though the smile tightened when he spotted Michael. Madeline ignored it, smiling at the young man as she came down the stairs.

"Wow you look…" Cole stuttered before clearing his throat. "You look amazing."

Madeline blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. No one had ever complemented her like that. She smiled and returned the complement.

"So where's your mother?" Cole asked looking around with a furrowed brow.

"Oh she's gone somewhere for the day. I don't think she'll be back in time for pictures unfortunately. So I guess we'll just head on over to Marinette's house to get some pictures." She turned to her brother. "Michael, do you mind leaving a note for mother?"

"Sure thing," Michael answered before running to the kitchen. The brunette boy looked behind him when he got to the kitchen to assure that no one was behind him when he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Michael made sure to write it in Galactic Basic, just in case some one broke in and found the note.

The note he wrote read, _Dear Master Selma, Madeline and I are at the dance. If you are reading this then you need to get over to the school. I think that there is something off about Cole. Please hurry up and get over to the school as fast as you can. Signed Michael._

He placed it on the fridge in plane view. The young boy quickly left the kitchen and made his way back to the dojo where Madeline and Cole were having the time of their lives. They were laughing at some joke Cole made. Madeline's eyes sparkled happily but Michael knew her well enough that the laugh was forced and she felt the uneasiness from Cole. Michael sighed before forcing a smile on his face and rejoining the group.

"I left the note so we're good to go." He announced.

"Good," Madeline said. She pulled out her phone. "I'm texting Marinette right now. Hopefully Mrs. Chen will be able to take some pictures of us and send them to mother."

Cole seemed to blanch visually before he covered it up. "How about we just go straight to the dance?"

"Why? Shouldn't you want to take pictures? Wouldn't your dad want a picture or two?" Madeline asked. The raven-haired boy smiled slightly before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," he spoke slowly. "I think my dad could do with a picture or two. Maybe we could put it up on the fireplace." He shrugged. "Okay let's go."

"Great!" Madeline said with obvious forced enthusiasm. "Texting Marinette now."

When the message was sent, Michael shut the lights off and closed the door before locking up the dojo up. He stuffed the keys in his pocket before jogging to catch up with Cole and Madeline. The two were admiring the lights of the city and the trio of teenagers in fancy clothing got a lot of attention from passersby's. Michael fiddled with the keys, almost regretting not taking his light saber with him. A thought occurred to him. He stopped for a moment before turning back to the dojo. His mind ran a million miles a minute before he ultimately decided on a course of action.

"Hey," he called. Cole and Madeline stopped several steps in front of him before turning around. "I'm gonna head back to the dojo. I think I left something there."

"Okay," Madeline answered uncertain. "Do want us to meet you at the school or what?"

"I'll meet you at the school." He said.

"Please bring me my special pen," Madeline asked politely. In other words, please bring my light saber. Michael nodded and made his way towards the dojo, his heart pumping a thousand miles an hour. Cole was surrounded in the dark side of the force. It was frightening how he didn't realize it earlier. He knew that Cole felt off when Michael first met him but…. how didn't he realize…that Cole was surrounded in a cloud of evil, hatred and blood lust. It was exactly the thing the Sith were surrounded in. He felt it when the Order was destroyed, mixed in with feelings of pain, suffering and death. That one feeling that stood out among all the others: blood lust.

Michael fumbled with the door lock before finally getting it unlocked. He sighed in relief as he blindly ran through the home. The young Padawan practically force jumped over the stairs, landing on the top landing. He ran towards his room. Michael opened the secret compartment that held his light saber. He grabbed it the moment the weapon came into view and ran to Madeline's room. The reckless girl had her weapon out in the open on her desk. She needed something like he had. A secret compartment to put her things in such as her Miraculous box, light saber, holocron and communicator.

As he was on his way out of the room, Michael froze when he heard the door down stairs open. His breath got caught in his throat as he heard someone riffle through stuff downstairs. He grabbed a candle holster and pulled it back ready to swing as the person came upstairs. Michael took a deep breath as he abandoned the candleholder and let a battle cry rip through his throat as he pushed the person back using the force. He heard a startled cry and a crash. The Padawan wasted no time running down stairs, igniting the two blades and holding it at the intruder's throat…. only to realize that it was Master Selma.

"Oh my goodness!" Michael exclaimed. He reached down and helped his master up. "Are you alright Master? I'm sorry about that, I thought you were an intruder."

"I'm fine Michael," she assured. "It's fine. I couldn't find the light switch. Where is your sister?"

"She's off at the dance," Michael noticed the worried tone she used. "I came back to get our light sabers. Cole has an air of evil around him, and I grew worried."

"Well don't go brushing it off as brotherly love just yet," Selma ordered. She ran up stairs to her room with Michael right on her heels. As she was rummaging through her belongings the Jedi master told her apprentice of what had transpired during the meeting. And had told him of who Cole Branusz really was.  
Michael's eyes widened when he heard that the boy was actually an inquisitor, trained under the Emperor himself. He felt his heart drop to the bottom of his feet when he realized that he had left his twin defenseless with an enemy of the Jedi.

"Where's Madeline?" Selma asked as she strapped on several blasters to her hip as well as her light saber from her time as a Temple Guard. She also made sure that she had a bee shaped hair comb in twisted in her hair.

"She's probably at Marinette's house," Michael answered. The brunette boy fought to keep the urgency out of his voice and his annoyance with his master when she was still checking her hair. 'They stopped there to take pictures and most likely will be at the school in a few minutes." Finally he shouted, "WILLL YOU STOP CHECKING YOUR HAIR?"

"I need to make sure that I have everything ready to defend my family," Selma stated calmly. At Michael's confused expression the former Jedi Master sighed sadly and explained, "I didn't want to tell you or Madeline this because I thought it would put you in danger…but I guess now is a good as time as any."

"What are you talking about?" His answer was given in the form of a yellow and black blur flying in front of his face. Once it stood still, the brunette Padawan saw that it was a kwami, like Madeline's only this one was similar to a bee. "It can't be…"

"I am Queen Bee," Selma explained calmly. She went back to loading her weapons and making sure everything was secure. "I was chosen to be the Guardian of the Bee Miraculous a long time ago. I'm sure you heard of how I was assigned to this planet several years ago?'

"Everyone heard of it," was Michael's answer but he was too infatuated with the little creature in front of him. He looked up. "Why?"

"What no one, not even Master Yoda, knew was that I was married and had a son. " Selma seemed to be sad as she admitted something that no Jedi was allowed to do. "Adrien Agreste, my son, is strong in the Force, though he and my former husband didn't know about my past. Whatever happens this evening, Michael, never let Adrien or Gabriel know who or what I was. Do you understand?"

"Don't talk like that master. You're scaring me." Michael's voice cracked with emotion. The kwami, who had introduced herself as ZeeZee, sat on his shoulder whimpering slightly. Apparently Selma was scaring the little creature as well. "Please."

Selma, finished with getting armed, slowly strode over to the young Padawan and cupped the boy's cheek. A stray tear fell from his coffee brown eyes, which Selma wiped away with her thumb. Michael remembered the last time someone spoke to him like that, when they begged him to keep their secrets buried with them. His master, Shaak Ti had many secrets that none of her fellow Councilmembers knew about. Only he did and when they separated during the Massacre, she had him promise that no matter what happened, her secrets remained hidden. And when she fell on Felucia his heart twisted in pain when he remembered the secrets she had confided in him.

And now Selma was asking him to do the same thing again.

"I know your heart still hurts from Master Ti's death," Selma gently spoke. "I feel your pain every time you lock yourself in your bed room and bury yourself in your comics or video games. But you have to be strong. For me, for Madeline, for ZeeZee." She glanced towards the little kwami. "You must be there for everyone. Swear to me you'll look after them all."

"I…" The words couldn't form. Michael couldn't make the words form. Finally he swallowed his selfishness and straightened his spine, "I swear to you on the Order that I will look after Madeline and ZeeZee."

"And Paris as a whole?" Selma added.

Michael nodded. "And Paris as a whole."

Selma sighed, tears glistening in her toxic green eyes. "Good. Now come. We must make haste to the school if we are to stop the Inquisitor from springing his trap."

Michael nodded and followed his master. His heart thundered in his chest as he walked out, made up for battle. Hopefully not for the last time.

-Line break-

Adrien Agreste sighed as he finished tying his bow tie. He stared at his reflection in his full body mirror. The boy caught sight of the strange weapon that was placed on his desk. He turned and faced it full on, weight in the options, the pros and the cons of both. Adrien shook his head and turned towards the door, but stopped in his tracks when he spotted someone in his room. It wasn't Nathalie or Gorilla or even his father.

It was a stranger. Her mint green hair flowed in a phantom breeze. In her hair a circlet of gold rested lightly right above her brow. She wore elegant robes that also floated as if in phantom breeze. Adrien's heart leapt to his throat when the strange woman turned to face him. Her lips were cherry red and eyelashes midnight black against porcelain pale skin. She smiled slightly when she spotted him, though Adrien didn't waste to get into a fighting pose just in case.

"You are your mother's son alright," the woman spoke. Her voice held an unearthly echo. Adrien froze and his eyes went wide. He was so shocked that he dropped his fighting stance despite everything he was taught. Plagg was hiding behind his pillow, his cat like eyes the only thing Adrien could see.

"You…. knew my mother?" He asked slowly. The woman nodded, her large hair bobbing with her head.

"Your mother lives." The woman announced. "This night was foretold many eons before your mother was created." She thrust out her hand out and the strange cylinder came flying. Adrien watched with wide eyes as she ignited it, the emerald light of the blade mingling with the mint green of her eyes. She stared at the blade for a moment before deactivated and holding it horizontally in a ceremonious way. Adrien hesitantly held out his hands palm up.

"Adrien Agreste," she started. "Tonight, you shall begin a life that was destined for you long ago. Tonight, you shall enter into a world that has been dead for three years. Tonight, you begin a new era of the Jedi and you will carry the burden of it along with many others. Tonight, your power will awaken. Your mother did not wish for you to live this life. That's why she left. But tonight, it begins once more."

The woman placed the weapon in Adrien's own hand. The hilt seemed a million times lighter than before. Adrien stared at the weapon before jumping out of his skin at a knock at the door. Suddenly, he seemed to be alone.

"Adrien, the limo's waiting for you," Nathalie called. The model quickly opened his jacket up for Plagg and stuffed the weapon in his pocket.

"I'm coming," he called back. His anxiety levels rose slightly as he stepped outside his house and saw the usually star studded march sky over taken by dark foreboding clouds. The air, which was supposed to smell of cut grass and blossoming flowers, now stunk with ozone. A scent that usually accompanied a spring shower. Adrien sighed as he buckled his seat belt and the driver took off. The weapon that rested in his pocket was unusually warm but the model ignored it as he focused on what lay ahead. The mint-haired woman said that tonight was night that he was going to start a life that he was born into…. but Adrien didn't suppose the lady meant fashion. But most likely a warrior, something Adrien wasn't really good at that until he became Chat Noir.

Would he be able to use his weapon if and when he used his Miraculous? How would this power be awakened tonight? Who was that woman that appeared to him earlier and why did she appear to him? Didn't she say that his mother lives but left because she didn't want to let him live a life that she lived? _What did that even mean?_

Adrien rubbed his head as he stared out the window. There was a strange feeling of darkness and dread that settled over him. But he tried to ignore it as the car continued to travel down the street.

-Line break-

Madeline and Cole arrived with Marinette and Alya right as the dance was just taking off. The music was blaringly loud and bright colored lights flashed in intervals. Madeline stared up at the disco ball with wonder and amazement. Everyone that worked on the dance out did himself or herself, as everything looked fantastic. Chaperones stared down on the dance floor, like the Jedi used to do when they were charged with protecting a gala. Only they would do it more discreet. The chaperones were staring down at the dance floor, their eyes scanning the crowd for any trouble.

Marinette and Alya, decked out in a Chat Noir and Ladybug themed dresses respectfully, waved goodbye at the two couple before margining into the crowd to look for their friend. Madeline and Cole decided to stay on the edge of the crowd since Michael hadn't returned yet. The young Padawan anxiously looked for her twin as the night continued. Something was off…she could sense it. Cole had taken on a different attitude since arriving at the dance.

He became darker, angrier. It was as if a light switch had been flipped and he was almost a different person than what Madeline fell in love with. He was rude, short-tempered and almost violent. The boy almost snapped Mrs. Chen's neck when she almost spilled a cup of hot chocolate on him. If Madeline hadn't intervened, the boy might've killed the woman. She was grateful for her brother going back to the dojo to get her saber. But it was taking longer than it should've to grab a single light saber and make it back to the school.

"Hey, Madeline," Cole interrupted her thoughts. "I think I saw something up in the rooms. Wanna go check it out?"

"Uh," Her voice died in her throat. "Sure."

The two parted from the crowd and made their way up the stairs. They snuck past the chaperones that stood guard over the only way out of the dance floor. Once the two made it past them, they quickly and quietly made their way towards a certain spot: the detention room. Madeline entered first, the transformation command on the tip of her tongue in case it was an akuma. Her eyes scanned the darkness. But as she continued to search the room, something was telling her something was up.

"I don't see anything," She muttered. Her heart was thundering in her chest in anxiety. Madeline turned back to Cole. "Are you sure you saw someone come in here?"

She never received her answer. Instead, she heard Cole chuckle evilly, his shoulders shaking. When the boy turned, Madeline gasped and backed up to the wall. Cole's summer green eyes were now completely changed. They had turned sickly yellow…. the color of the Sith. Instead of a slight force signature, a dark cloud of hatred and evil now surrounded the boy. Cole unhooked a saber staff and ignited it. Two blades the color of blood appeared out of the staff.

 _Cole was an Inquisitor…._

 _And Madeline had fallen right into his trap!_

"Oh you Jedi are so weak," The boy whispered. He cupped his hands and Madeline felt her airways close up. He was force chocking her! Madeline kicked and thrashed uselessly against the inquisitor. Through her darkening vision, the brunette could hear the boy laugh victoriously and evilly. Suddenly air rushed back into her lungs as she dropped down to the ground. As she was trying to get her balance back, Cole loomed over her with his weapon ready to strike her.

"Now I can return to my master victorious," He muttered. Madeline heard the light saber being raised in preparation to swing. Her survival instincts kicked in and she allowed the force to swirl out and towards the boy. He grunted in pain as the Padawan stood shakily. Yin had come out of her hiding space. Madeline turned to the little fairy with grim determination.

"Yin, transform me!" Madeline shouted. Her Miraculous glowed before Yin got sucked into the jewelry. Madeline was surrounded in sparkles of green and blue magic. Her silky dress transformed into her jumpsuit that fit her like a second skin. A mask appeared on her face and her hair suddenly became done up with throwing knives. The only thing that remained was the Mandelorian gauntlets, which overlaid her sparkling white gloves.

Cole shakily stood and gaped at the sight that stood before him. "Well, well it seems that you have found a 'miraculous' outlet for your power, huh Jedi?"

"What do you want Inquisitor?" Lady Peacock questioned. There was a sparkle of magic on her belt. Reactively, Peacock reached down and hopefully grabbed her light saber. But it wasn't. Uncurling it, Peacock found that it was a tie-dyed whip. The Miraculous wielder didn't know how this was going to save her against a double bladed light saber wielding Inquisitor…. but thankfully she still had her gauntlets.

"I want what all Siths want," Cole said. He tossed his saber in both hands and got in a fighting stance. He pointed a finger at Peacock, "I want the final destruction of the Jedi! And I am willing to kill anyone to achieve my goal!"

Before Peacock could do anything, the Sith started to slash at her. The space was too closed in for the Miraculous Wielder to fight back. But she could use the Force. Peacock reeled back her hand and pushed forward. The Force responded in kind. Cole, who was just about to strike her, suddenly was pushed back. His body smashed through the wall and landed on the railing.

Now that she had space, Peacock jumped into the fight. Her whip snapped in response. It wrapped itself around Cole who struggled against the magical rope. Peacock started to tie up the Inquisitor, but he broke free of the rope. Cole reacted in kind. He attacked her mercilessly; Peacock using her gauntlets made of Mandelorian iron to keep the saber from chopping off her hands. The Inquisitor had abandoned his saber for now and instead using his hands.

Peacock couldn't keep up with the fists and ended up falling beneath him after he delivered a kick to the midsection. Cole chuckled evilly as he raised his hand up. Peacock contorted in pain as she rose up thanks to Cole's force powers. She bared her teeth as she struggled against the force. But Cole was too powerful.

"Struggle all you want," He chuckled. He shot several bolts of Force Lightning at her. Peacock screamed in pain, hoping that someone from the dance would hear her but…. no one came. "I made sure that you couldn't be heard."

He swung his hand and Peacock flew into the wall. Through her darkening vision, the Miraculous Wielder saw the crowds of people around her.

-Line break-

Marinette was having the best time at the dance. She had just gotten a drink of lemonade when Lady Peacock suddenly crashed into the dance floor. The designer spilled her lemonade in surprise as everyone screamed and flew to the edges of the room. There was a commotion but no one made a move forward. Everyone, even the teachers were frozen in fear. The new Miraculous wielder groaned as she attempted to lift her self up but ultimately ended back on the floor.

"Peacock!" Alya gasped. She ran forward but Nino held her back. There was a new figure standing in the hole in the wall, chuckling evilly. In his hand was a staff that had two bright red blades. The boy looked similar to….Cole?!

"How pathetic!" Cole laughed. He leapt from his position and landed in a crouch. "Now I can finally rid the galaxy of your stench Jedi."

"NO!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned to see a hooded boy fly through the air. He landed and blocked Cole's swipe meant to decapitate Peacock. That seemed to flip a switch for the crowd. They screamed. They panicked. And they scattered like cockroaches.

Marinette, using the chaos to change, ran to the locker rooms. Tikki flew out of her purse, her eyes sparkling with worry. The designer pulled off her high heels before turning to her kwami.

"Tikki, transform me!" She ordered. Her earring glowed brightly before the little kwami got sucked in. Once the transformation was completed, Ladybug headed out towards the fight. But she figured that her plain old yoyo wouldn't do much against that light sword the cloaked figure and Cole was wielding. The embodiment of luck decided to deal with an injured Peacock. She was still laying there on the floor unconscious. Ladybug reached down and touched the unconscious miraculous holder. She groaned in pain. Her all too familiar brown eyes cracked opened slightly.

"Ladybug?" She whispered.

"Easy there," the miraculous holder ordered gently. "You're hurt pretty badly."

"I'm…. sorry."

"For what?" Ladybug asked.

Tears ran down her cheeks as Ladybug helped her up and directed her towards the door. "I brought this evil here. I put everyone in danger. Please forgive me."

"You didn't do anything. Don't be too hard on yourself."

"LADYBUG WATCH OUT!" A voice called. Too late did the heroine turn around. Cole was about to land a killing blow again but was stopped when the two heroines were moved out of the way by Chat Noir. He set the two ladies down safely.

"Don't worry, I got this." He assured. He pulled out a staff that was similar to the one that the hooded boy had. Peacock's breath suddenly picked up and she squirmed in Ladybug's hold. Her grip tightened in order to keep the injured hero from moving too much. The hooded boy flew and hit the wall so hard Ladybug winced. Cole didn't even look like he was breaking a sweat.

"This is pathetic," He clicked his tongue. "And here I thought you were going to be a challenge."

"Hiya!" Chat Noir screamed. Cole was caught off guard. Chat Noir kicked him square in the chest. The villain went flying, smashing into the railing. Chat Noir ignited his sword, an emerald green blade lighting up the darkness. Cole's eyes went wide as he caught sight of the blade, and his scowl got even deeper, turning his rather good looking face into something hideous and monstrous.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!"

Chat Noir readied his blade as Cole came at him with everything he had. Even though he had never held something like the sword, he realized his muscles seemed to know what to do before he did. That or someone was whispering in his ear. Cole seemed as surprised as he was after five minutes and he was still alive with his head attached.

 _Block left,_ the voice gently instructed.

Chat Noir did. It kept the villain in front of him from chopping his arm off.

 _Parry_

Again Chat Noir did as instructed, keeping Cole from stabbing him through the chest.

 _Block right_

 _Thrust_

 _Parry_

 _Counter attack_

Chat Noir let his muscles go into autopilot as Cole amped up his attacks. He felt the eyes of the hooded stranger, his Lady, and Peacock on him but he ignored those and stayed focused on the danger in front of him.

"Uh a little help here?" He prompted. Finally the stranger leapt into battle with his sky blue sword. Queen Bee leapt from out of nowhere, landing right next to Peacock and Ladybug. The spotted hero noticed two futuristic blasters attached to the hip, along with a silver hilt. Geez where were all these people coming from? Queen Bee knelt down and placed her black-gloved hand on Peacock's forehead.

"We need to get her out of here," She instructed. Ladybug nodded in agreement before throwing Peacock's arm over her shoulder and slowly walked towards the entrance with Queen Bee on the other side. Chat Noir and the hooded stranger screamed and flew over them landing right in front of the trio of Miraculous holders. They both smoked as if they were hit by lightning. Before they could react, Queen Bee went flying, hitting the pillar. Ladybug gently place Peacock on the floor before taking a defensive stand. Cole, whose eyes were sickly yellow and glinted with a look of a mad man, started forward, evilly laughing under his breath.

"Time to squash the bug," Cole muttered. Ladybug swung her yoyo in the intent to throw him off guard. But the raven-haired villain held his hand up, stopping the weapon in mid air. Ladybug's eyes widened in surprise before _she_ went flying. The young hero landed right next to her partner, drained of energy and injured. The only one left was Peacock. The blue and green hero struggled to her feet and glared at the villain.

"You have no way of defeating me," Cole announced. "You are injured and weak." He pointed a single blade at her. "I am at full strength. How can you hope to defeat me like that?"

"I don't need power to defeat you," Peacock muttered. Both of her hands shot out. The hooded stranger's sword and Queen Bee's sword went flying out of their hands and into Peacock's hand. She ignited them and ran straightforward towards Cole. She rushed him with a flurry of attacks, so quickly that the villain had trouble keeping up with her. Cole suddenly slipped and Peacock made a pushing movement with both of her hands. Cole went flying back. Ladybug winced at the sickening crack that sounded when the raven-haired warrior's head hit the pillar. Peacock limped forward, whimpering slightly as she clutched her side. She raised her sword above her head, her eyes covered in tears.

"Go ahead," Cole spat. He spit a clump of blood out of his mouth as his nose continued to bleed. The boy glared at the Miraculous Holder with such hatred, "Go ahead, then you will be no better than I am."

Peacock hesitated. In that moment Cole took advantage of her hesitation. He made a pushing motion. Peacock went flying and she hit the wall. Again. But before Cole could strike her with his sword there was a sound of a gun going off. Ladybug saw Cole freeze, his eyes wide in shock. Slowly, he looked down and saw a smoking hole in his chest. He gave Queen Bee, who was holding a smoking gun from her belt shakily, a side-glance.

"Thank you," he whispered before falling like a dead tree. He was dead before he hit the floor.

The five of them stared unbelieving at the sight in front of them. The dance floor was completely in shambles. All their hard work had gone to crap. The hooded stranger stood and quickly made his way to the unconscious Peacock Holder. He strapped his weapon onto his belt before kneeling over the injured warrior.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," the stranger muttered as he brushed the young girl's brown hair out of the way. He pressed his ear against the woman's chest. His eyes went wide and his breath started to hitch. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. "SHE'S NOT BREATHING."

Queen Bee knelt down and placed her hand on Peacock's chest. Her body suddenly became incased with a golden aura, which seemed to leech into Peacock's body. The young girl's color returned to her face and her chest suddenly rose sharply. She took in a deep breath but her eyes didn't open. The stranger with a hood carefully picked up the girl and Queen Bee and the stranger walked off. Chat Noir and Ladybug stared at them quietly and shocked. Queen Bee stopped and turned around to face them.

"I would suggest that you would use your Lucky Charm to wipe all the minds of those that were present here." She informed. "The only minds that will retain the knowledge that has happened are the Miraculous Holders and the hooded stranger. Do not breath a word."

With that she vanished.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The first thing that Madeline felt was pain. Slowly as she opened her eyes, she realized that she was lying on her bed. If she remembered everything correctly, the last thing she remembered was that she was at the dance and something happened with Cole….

Her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up but a bolt of pain shot up through several parts in her body. One place was her ribs, the other place was her arm, and the last part was the lower part of her leg. Her face stung when she gently placed her hand on her cheek. Madeline groaned in pain as she rolled on her side. There was some scuffling somewhere in the room and Selma's face appeared in her line of vision. She gently pushed Madeline back down.

"Don't strain yourself," Selma ordered gently. "You were hurt quite bad."

"Wh-what happened?" Madeline's voice was hoarse and her throat ached. Selma gratefully took the pitcher that was beside her bed and poured some water into a cup. She handed it to the Padawan, who thankfully took it and sipped slowly. When she was done drinking her water, Madeline stared up at Selma.

"What do you remember?" Selma asked.

"I'm not sure." Madeline's eyebrow furrowed in concentration. "I…remember arriving at the dance… Cole said that he saw someone go into the detention room…. and then nothing."

Selma sighed. "As it turned out, Cole Branusz was a young Inquisitor sent here to destroy us. You barely survived against him. Ladybug, Chat Noir, your brother and I were badly injured and barely survived but we all made it out alive."

Madeline's eyes went wide when her memories started to bubble up. But it seemed her memories were wrong. As far as she could remember, Madeline transformed into Peacock during that fight. The brunette's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her and her face went pale. She glanced towards Selma and spotted her brooch on the dresser, Yin on Selma's shoulder.

"I-I can explain," She started but Selma cut her off.

"It is fine. I too have a secret as well." There was a black and yellow blur that flew in front of Madeline's face. It stood still for a moment. Madeline's eyes went wide when she spotted the little bee like kwami. It giggled before twisting and entwining with Yin in an interact dance.

"You're…. Queen Bee?"

Selma nodded with a light chuckle. "And you are Lady Peacock. None of this really surprised me. But-what's wrong?"

Madeline sighed sadly. "I nearly got everyone killed because I didn't listen to my instincts. I felt the darkness around Cole but I chose to ignore it because he infatuated me. I never should have gone to the dance. It's all my fault."

Madeline wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Yin and ZeeZee had stopped doing their dance and worriedly looked on. Selma sighed and lifted the Padawan's chin. The brunette stared into those familiar toxic green eyes and saw that Selma not only forgave her but was trying to comfort her as well.

"I am just glad that you are alive and well," Selma whispered. "True I was scared for you but turns out that it was misplaced. You did well against the well-trained Inquisitor on your own, even when you were injured. That I must give my complements to." Madeline started to smile but it vanished when Selma continued, "Of course this raises some concerns. If the Empire knows that we are here, we must take every precaution to prepare ourselves just in case of a full-scale attack. Which means we must buy another building to be a command center and I don't have the money for it."

Madeline was quiet before speaking up hesitantly, "I think I know a place."

A few days after Madeline had healed slightly, she and Selma, both dressed as Peacock and Queen Bee made their way carefully down to the Underground Temple. Michael had sent Branusz's starfighter to its next location in order to avoid suspicions from the Empire. Queen Bee wasn't sure what to think when they arrived at the ancient temple. When the door was opened, they both walked in, Lady Peacock was amazed at the spotlessness of the temple. The Spirit of Master Aurélie Cammi was meditating in the center of the room, with HK cleaning things in the background.

"Oh hello Lady Peacock," the Twi'lek greeted. Her eyes went wide when she saw Queen Bee. Both Miraculous holders allowed their disguises to drop, their kwamis landing on their shoulders. Madeline and Selma bowed deeply to the specter master who bowed back.

"Master Aurélie Cammi," Madeline introduced. "May I introduce you to Jedi Councilwoman and holder of the Bee Miraculous, Selma Agreste Turon."

"Please to meet you," Both masters echoed. They laughed at how in sync they were until they caught a glance at Madeline. Her face held seriousness that was unlike her.

"We did not come here for this," she said. Madeline gestured to the enormous temple. "We were wondering: is this place for rent?"

-Line break-

Easter Monday rolled around all too quickly for the trio of Jedi. Marinette and Adrien had come by occasionally to check on her and her family, which was nice, but they were away for the holidays. Selma had closed up the shop and prepared several traditional dishes from their galaxy for the meeting. Though they didn't know exactly who were going to be there, Selma, Madeline and Michael had an idea. They knew Senator Organa would be there but that was as far as their knowledge went. Madeline, who was finally cleared from bed rest, was up in the dojo fighting an invisible enemy. Master Cammi had agreed to give them the Underground Temple since no one was really using it and the three Jedi were going to start moving supplies as soon as they could.

The sound of engines overhead caused Madeline to stop what she was doing and smile at the ceiling. They were here!

Happily, the young brunette ran downstairs, still in her sweaty robes. Michael was behind her and together they bolted down the steps. Madeline froze when spotted the group of rebel leaders at the base of the stairs. Most of the small group consisted of humans but there were a few that were of other species. Such as an older looking Ahsoka Tano and a lime green Twi'lek adolescent. Madeline felt her breath catch in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. The Togruta had aged fairly well. The brunette remembered when she was ten and she had lost her first master in battle. Ahsoka had been there to comfort her in her time of grief. And now here she was….

"Ahsoka!" Madeline shouted in happiness. The older Togruta turned right as Madeline tackled her. The rest of the group went wide-eyed and tense as they watched the two laugh and giggle before Ahsoka cleared her throat.

"All right Mads," She gently pushed the brunette off. "It's good to see you again as well but we came here for business."

An hour later, they were all sitting around a table in the upstairs dojo, discussing safety protocol and such. Ahsoka, who was named Fulcrum for being the pivot point, proposed that all undercover agents be Fulcrum so the Empire would be unable to pinpoint them. If one Fulcrum dies, then another would take its place. Madeline had to admit it was rather clever. The Togruta also proposed that no other rebel cell would know about the others, just in case a cell was captured, they wouldn't be able to betray the rebellion to the Empire. Madeline and Michael quickly agreed.

A human male, a man named Jun Sato who was voted to be the commander of a cell known as Phoenix Squadron, spoke up, "We need to discuss how we are going to recruit pilots and engineers."

"Of course," Bail agreed. Madeline raised an eyebrow at the man's accent. Apparently he hailed Mykapo, a strange yet peaceful world in an unknown and unnamed sector of the galaxy.

"I agree with Commander Sato," The brunette spoke up, "But that is a problem we can worry about when we bring the cells together to form the larger rebellion. Right now we have to worry about getting this thing off the ground. If we're lucky, then those that we recruit early on in the operation will have some skills."

"Very well," the senator said before pressing on. He pulled out a datapad and laid it on the table, activating it. A holographic image the Alliance Starbird appeared. Madeline's eyes went wide. The Starbird, or otherwise known as the Phoenix here on earth, was the symbol of the Old Order with a few exceptions in design. It then dawned her that the Senator wanted to use this symbol, for the rebellion.

"To rise from the ashes of the Empire as a new and stronger Galactic Republic," Senator Organa confirmed. Looking around the table, Madeline noticed the faces of those present ranging from different emotions from happiness to resignation. "We will defeat the Empire. No matter how long we have to fight we will fight until the galaxy is free once more."

Without thinking Madeline stood and raised her hand in salute of the Fallen Order. She stood there embarrassingly until Michael and Selma joined in. Ahsoka followed their lead and soon enough the entire table of was doing the salute of the Jedi. The lime green Twi'lek, whose name was revealed as Hera Syndulla, was the last one to join in.

"We are in this together," Selma announced. Once everyone had placed their hands back to their sides, the tense atmosphere dissipated leaving an atmosphere of a party. The group had moved down stairs into the kitchen where the food was being served. Madeline didn't stay for the meal. Instead she slipped off to the roof, with Yin perched on her shoulder. The sun was now setting, the sky the color of fire. The Eiffel Tower stood tall and proud, like a solitary soldier amongst his fallen comrades. The brunette Padawan took a deep, relaxing breath as a warm breeze blew by and closed her eyes. A presence suddenly appeared on the roof.

"You're missing the party downstairs," Ahsoka announced as she moved next to her friend. "Captain Syndulla took down your brother in a wrestling match."

Madeline gave a small chuckle. "Well just about everyone can beat Michael." She sighed. "This is it isn't it? There's no going back after this."

"No," Ahsoka agreed. "There isn't."

Together the two survivors of the massacre stood on the roof and watched the sun set. Madeline smiled to herself as the lights below and above flickered on. Something her master told her swam through her mind as the silver moon slowly rose to take the place of the fiery sun.

The sun would set leaving darkness. But Madeline knew. She knew that eventually the sun would have to rise once more….to bring not only a new day….

But a new hope as well.

 _ **The End**_

 **A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed and favored this story! You guys make writing worthwhile! Special thanks and shout out to Miraculous Jedi (Guest) for your sweet review…. and yes there will be a sequel sometime in the fall.** **I tell ya it is going to be hard to let this one go but…. we must move on. Until then I hope you continue to follow, favor and review my other stories! Thank you all and may the Force be forever in your favor!**


End file.
